


Abenteuer Confed-Cup

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: German National Team, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 52,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Joshua Kimmich darf zum Confed-Cup fahren. Er wäre überglücklich, wenn nicht auch Leon Goretzka mit an Bord wäre – er weiß nicht warum, aber die beiden können sich nicht riechen. Und das wird auch so bleiben – oder?





	1. Es geht los!

Joshua Kimmich saß auf einem der Sessel im Flughafen und spielte auf dem Handy. Um ihn herum waren seine Mitspieler und die Betreuer der Nationalmannschaft, sie würden in einer halben Stunde ins Flugzeug nach Russland einsteigen. Confed-Cup. 

Viele nette Jungs - und leider auch Leon Goretzka. Auf den hätte er gerne verzichtet. Sie kannten sich schon seit einigen Jahren, waren in den U-Mannschaften immer mal wieder aufeinander getroffen, und immer wieder hatte sich sein Bild verfestigt - ein unausstehlicher, arroganter Arsch, und das wurde auch noch immer schlimmer. 

Seitdem er mit Lob überschüttet wurde und ständig darüber gesprochen, dass die Bayern Interesse hatte, trug der Typ seine Nase gleich doppelt so hoch wie sonst. Einfach zum Kotzen! 

Sie waren doch alle Spieler, verdienten alle unverschämt viel Geld, wurden alle hofiert und gaben alle ihre Autogramme, wenn die Fans welche wollten. Der Goretzka war da kein bisschen besser oder berühmter oder toller als die anderen. 

"Bei deinem Gesichtsausdruck kann man ja Angst bekommen." 

"Ich bin ganz brav", murmelte Jo und sah dann erst hoch, wer ihn da angequatscht hatte. 

Timo grinste ihn an und setzte sich kurzerhand neben ihn. "Du sitzt hier ganz brav, aber gucken tust du als hätte dir jemand deine Schmusedecke geklaut." 

"Die ist sicher im Koffer... aber wenn der nicht ankommt...?" 

"Hast du andere Probleme als deine fehlende Schmusedecke", lachte Timo und stupste ihn freundschaftlich an. "Lächel doch mal. Geht gleich los." 

"Okay..." Jo war niemals lange schlecht gelaunt, und wenn Timo ihn dann so anlachte, konnte er gar nicht anders als mitzulachen. 

Es war schon irgendwie lustig, dass er von allen hier grade Timo am besten kannte. Aber sie hatten halt lange in der Jugend von Stuttgart zusammengespielt und der Kontakt war nie abgerissen. 

Sie hatten sich schon damals gut verstanden, hatten viel zusammen unternommen, und Jo freute sich, dass sie jetzt wieder zusammen spielen würden. 

"Verrat es keinem, aber ich bin total aufgeregt", sagte Timo leise. 

"Ich halte die Klappe, wenn du sie auch hältst. Es geht mir ganz genau so." 

"Du warst aber schon bei der EM dabei. Ich bin... total jungfräulich." 

"Klar, du und jungfräulich", schnaubte Jo. "Ich bin vor jedem Turnier aufgeregt." 

Gespielt schockiert sah Timo ihn an. "Zweifelst du an meiner Ehrlichkeit lieber Jo?" 

"Manchmal schon", nickte Jo ernst. 

"Ich bin zutiefst getroffen!" 

"Davon, dass ich es wage dich in Zweifel zu ziehen, oder dass ich dir auf die Schliche gekommen bin?" 

Timo öffnete den Mund und zögerte dann. "Das... beides vermute ich." 

"Ähm - okay", nickte Jo und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

Timo grinste. "Immerhin hab ich dich aufgeheitert." 

Jo starrte ihn an und lachte dann auf. "Ja, das hast du geschafft." 

"Gut, dann war die Mission erfolgreich", sagte Timo und lehnte sich zurück. "Verrätst du mir irgendwann mal, was genau du gegen Leon hast?" 

"Ist das so deutlich?" 

"Kenn dich halt schon ein bisschen länger." 

"Es wäre einfach viel schöner, wenn wir ohne ihn fahren würden." 

"Und warum? Was hat er dir getan?" 

"Er ist einfach ein Idiot. Ein total arroganter, unerträglicher Idiot." 

Timo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das denken ziemlich viele auch über mich", sagte er trocken. 

"Aber nicht die Leute, die dich kennen. Und ich kenne ihn und weiß, dass er total arrogant ist." 

"Das passt gar nicht zu dir Jo. Du bist doch sonst so Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen und ich bin der Muffelkopf. Hat Leon was dummes zu dir gesagt?" 

"Das hat er früher schon oft genug gemacht, damit muss er heute nicht anfangen." 

Ehe Timo noch weiter fragen konnte, gab man ihnen ein Zeichen, dass sie nun ins Flugzeug konnten. 

Sie erhoben sich, packten ihre Sachen zusammen, sahen sich noch einmal um, dass sie nichts vergessen hatten, und stellten sich dann beim Einsteigen an. 

Jo erwischte natürlich den Platz direkt hinter Leon. 

Na, wenigstens musste er nicht neben ihm sitzen, versuchte er sich zu trösten. 

Trotzdem starrte er Leons Rücken an und wünschte sich, dass der Kerl sich einfach in Luft auflösen würde. 

"Wenn du so weitermachst, kippt er noch vor der Landung tot um", raunte ihm Timo beim Vorbeigehen zu. Leider saßen sie nicht nebeneinander, sondern neben Marc-André. 

Aber das war ok. Marc war cool - und vor allem ruhig. 

Wenn man ihn ansprach, dann konnte man sich gut mit ihm unterhalten, aber er konnte auch stundenlang schweigen und einen in Ruhe lassen. 

"Weißt du wie lange wir fliegen?" fragte Marc, als sie langsam zur Startbahn rollten. 

Jo seufzte. "Sechseinhalb Stunden." 

Auch Marc seufzte. "Stimmt. Mit Zwischenlandung in der Türkei." 

"Ja, genau. Gegen sieben landen wir dann in Sotschi. Und dann gehts ins Hotel." 

"Das ist der Teil, den ich an Turnieren so hasse. Anreisetag... verschenkte Zeit, die man dumm rumsitzt." 

"Und nicht mal mit nem Ball im Flieger spielen darf", lachte Jo. Leon in der Reihe vor ihm hatte er schon vergessen. 

"Ja, eigentlich unfair. Ich meine, das wär doch mal eine Herausforderung." 

Jo grinste. "Vielleicht sollten wir mal den Trainer überreden." 

Marc lachte leise. "Jogi wird nicht das Problem sein. Ich glaube nur der Pilot fände es nicht so prickelnd." 

"Wieso, der ist doch in seiner Kabine da vorn und kriegt nichts mit. Sind höchstens die Stewardessen, und die kriegen wir doch mit ein bisschen Charme hin." 

"Das musst du übernehmen, ich bin schließlich ein verheirateter Mann", grinste Marc breit. 

"ich verrate es deiner Frau nicht", versprach Jo. 

"Du verrätst meiner Frau nicht, dass du mit den Stewardessen flirtest? Das ist rücksichtsvoll von dir, aber ich glaube sie hätte da nichts gegen." 

"Du bist doch doof", knurrte Jo, grinste dann aber doch. 

"Könnt ihr da hinten ein bisschen leiser sein? Gibt Leute, die gern ein bisschen entspannen würden", kam es plötzlich aus der Reihe vor ihnen. 

"Brauchst du deinen Mittagsschlaf? Soll ich dir ein Schlaflied singen?", ätzte Jo gereizt. 

"Nein, ich hab nur keinen Bock auf dein Kindergarten-Gerede Kleiner. Also Gusche halten und lies ein bisschen in der Bravo oder so. Da kannste vielleicht noch was lernen." 

"Danke, auf deine 'Mädchen' kann ich verzichten. Außerdem schreibst du mir nicht vor, was ich zu tun habe!" Jo fühlte sich immer so unterlegen, wenn er mit Leon stritt. 

"Hey Auszeit Jungs", kam es von Jonas, der neben Leon saß. "Leon, willst du meine Kopfhörer haben, dann kannst du Musik hören. Und Jo und Marc unterhalten sich einfach ein klein bisschen leiser." 

Jo schnaubte, nickte aber leicht. "Okay, wenn Leon dann nicht mehr rummotzt." 

"Ich hab freundlich um was gebeten. Kann ja nichts dafür, wenn die Prinzessin ihre Tage hat und sofort an die Decke geht", sagte Leon, nahm aber Jonas Kopfhörer. 

"Irgendwann schlagt ihr euch noch die Köpfe ein", murmelte Marc. 

Jo lehnte sich zurück. "Sorry", sagte er nach einem Moment leise. 

"Man muss euch einfach voneinander fernhalten, dann überlebt ihr auch beide das Turnier." 

"Ja... wär besser", murmelte Jo. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, dass er sich so von Leon provozieren ließ. 

Er musste einfach ruhiger bleiben und ihn ignorieren - aber das sagte sich so einfach. 

Leon traf einfach einen Nerv bei ihm. 

Und dann konnte er einfach nicht souverän antworten. 

"Ärger dich nicht", sagte Marc leise. "Versuch einfach zu ignorieren, was Leon sagt." 

"Ja, ich weiß... sagt sich nur so leicht." 

"Du musst dir ein dickes Fell zulegen", riet Marc. "Und hey, du spielst in München. Eigentlich müsstest du schon so ein Fell haben." 

"Ja, aber nicht, wenn es um den Goretzka geht. Keine Ahnung,warum." 

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr seid halt nicht auf einer Wellenlänge. So was passiert. Aber wir sind ein Team, als müsst ihr das irgendwie... ausschalten während wir zusammen sind." 

"Wenn wir spielen, dann gehts ja", versuchte Jo ihn zu beruhigen. 

"Weiß ich. Aber vielleicht schafft ihr es ja auch außerhalb des Spiels euch... höflich zu verhalten." 

"Ich hab nicht angefangen", murrte Jo. 

"Aber der Klügere gibt nach." 

"Ja, wie denn? Wenn er mich dann gleich wieder anmacht?" 

"Dann lächelst du ihn an, drehst dich um und gehst." 

"Und er hat gewonnen..." 

Marc verdrehte die Augen. "Wir können euch auch nen Boxring organisieren und ihr tragt das aus wie Männer." 

"Ja, klar.." Jo fühlte sich nicht ernst genommen - aber dieser Dauerstreit mit dem Goretzka nagte an ihm. 

"Komm Jo, entspann dich und denkt nicht mehr an ihn", schlug Marc vor. 

"Hm, ich versuchs..." 

Einen Moment saß er noch da und starrte den Sitz vor sich an, dann riss er sich zusammen und zog eine Zeitschrift aus seinem Handgepäck. 

Es war keine Bravo, auch keine Mädchen, sondern ein Kicker. Darüber würde selbst der Goretzka keine blöden Sprüche machen können. 

Wirklich konzentrieren konnte er sich auf die Artikel nicht, dazu war er noch zu angefressen. 

Aber nach und nach beruhigte er sich. 

Und so verging die Zeit bis zu ihrer Zwischenlandung in Istanbul auch erstaunlich schnell. 

Sie hatten eine dreiviertel Stunde Aufenthalt und stromerten ein wenig durch den Flughafen, besahen die Auslagen in den Geschäften, kauften sich Kaffee oder Wasser und sammelten sich schließlich vor ihrem Gate. 

Jo vermied jeden Blick in Richtung Leon.  
Auch irgendwie bescheuert, fand er, schließlich musste er so immer wissen, wo sich dieser Idiot aufhielt, also musste er sich auf ihn konzentrieren.  
Marc hatte völlig recht. Er musste lernen die dummen Kommentare von Leon zu ignorieren.   
Vielleicht sollte er Leon an sich total ignorieren. Wie Luft behandeln. Er war unwichtig, existierte nicht. 

 

Jo nickte. Genauso würde er das machen! 

Er holte sein Handy raus und spielte ein wenig, und das lenkte ihn auch von dem Idioten ab. 

"Jo, wir können in den Flieger!" rief Timo ihm wenig später zu. 

"Oh, schön", nickte Jo, steckte das Handy ein, zog dafür seine Bordkarte raus, griff seinem Rucksack und folgte Timo zum Gate. 

"Sitzen wir diesmal zusammen?" fragte Timo und sah auf Jos Karte. 

Jo zeigte ihm seine. "14B", las er vor. "Wo sitzt du?" 

"16 A. Schade", sagte Timo. 

"Ja, schade. Na, mal sehen, neben wem wir jetzt sitzen." 

"Vielleicht sitz ich wieder neben Jule. Der hatte so ne leckere Knabbermischung dabei." 

"Mir ist eigentlich egal, neben wem ich sitze. Wollte bisschen Musik hören und was lesen." 

"Hab meinen Lesestoff praktischerweise in meinen Koffer getan", grinste Timo ihn an. "Da bleibt also nur essen." 

"Oh je, du armer. Ich könnte dir meinen Kicker geben." 

"Wenn du mit ihm fertig bist gern." 

"Ich hab auch noch ein Buch dabei, du kannst ihn gern gleich haben." 

"Danke", sagte Timo und nahm den Kicker entgegen. 

Dann waren sie beide dran - Bordkarte in das Lesegerät schieben, dann konnten sie schon durch den Rüssel das Flugzeug betreten. 

"Oh bitte nicht", murmelte Jo, als er Leon sah, der sich in die Reihe 14 schob. 

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Was hatte er falsch gemacht um so gestraft zu werden? 

Fast hätte er gefragt, ob jemand mit ihm tauschen wollte, aber die Blöße wollte er sich dann doch nicht geben. 

Zu allem Überfluss hatte er auch noch den Fenstersitz. Den mochte er zwar immer gern, aber jedes Mal, wenn er aufstehen wollte, würde er mit Leon reden müssen. 

Und das würde er jetzt gleich tun müssen um überhaupt zu seinem Platz zu kommen. 

Er holte tief Luft, da er nicht im stehen fliegen wollte, musste er das jetzt durchziehen. "Leon?" 

Leon hob den Kopf und sah ihn wortlos an. 

"Ich hab den Platz am Fenster." 

"Schön." 

"Kannst du bitte aufstehen und mich durchlassen?", fragte Jo schon ziemlich genervt. 

"Na wenn du so nett fragst", sagte Leon und stand auf. 

"Dankeschön", erwiderte Jo übertrieben und schob sich durch. 

Leon schnaubte. "Und jetzt Schnabel halten und still sitzen. Ich will schlafen." 

"Keine Sorge, mit dir will ich eh nicht reden." 

"Ach bin ich dir nicht gut genug?" 

"Nein, bist du nicht." Kurz und bündig, doch das übliche nervöse und wütende Herzklopfen blieb nicht auf. 

Leon lachte auf. "Der Zwerg wird frech, ist ja nicht zu glauben. Trag deine Nase mal nicht zu hoch. Nur weil du bei den Bayern spielst, bist du nichts besseres." 

"Die Giraffe könnte auch mal den Rand halten", knurrte Jo dazu nur." 

"Ui, da hab ich wohl nen wunden Punkt getroffen. Bist du empfindlich, wenns um deine Größe geht?" fragte Leon grinsend. 

"Ich bin mit der Größe meines Körpers und all seiner Teile sehr zufrieden, vielen Dank." 

"Für nen Schwanzvergleich geht bitte aufs Klo, das will hier keiner sehen", unterbrach Kevin sie, der in der Reihe neben ihnen saß. 

Jo ignorierte ihn, er zog seine Fleece-Jacke raus, knautschte sie in die Ecke zwischen Lehne und Fenster und blickte nach draußen. 

Warum konnte dieser blöde Arsch nicht einfach verschwinden! 

Sich einfach in Luft auflösen, das wäre schön. 

Jo schloss die Augen, als das Flugzeug mit dem Start begann. Es waren nur ein paar Stunden, dann waren sie im Hotel und er konnte Leon aus dem Weg gehen. 

Immerhin würden sie Einzelzimmer haben, es bestand also keine Gefahr, dass sie sich ein Zimmer teilen mussten. 

Er seufzte leicht. Irgendwie verdarb ihm das ganze Leon-Thema die Stimmung. Dabei hatte er sich so auf das Turnier gefreut. Grade weil die Mannschaft so jung und wild war. 

Niemand erwartete viel von ihnen, aber er wusste, dass die Mannschaft gut war und etwas erreichen konnte. 

Außerdem war er noch nie in Russland gewesen. 

Wenn es nur um ein einziges Länderspiel ging, dann sah man ja nicht viel vom Land, aber bei einem Turnier sah das schon ganz anders aus. 

Zumindest von Sotschi würden sie ein bisschen was sehen können. 

Das würde sicher interessant werden. Jo lauschte auf das Brummen der Triebwerke,aber anders als erhofft konnte er nicht einschlafen. 

Vielleicht würde ihm ja etwas Musik dabei helfen.


	2. Unruhe , Streit und Machtkämpfe

Jo zerrte den Rucksack zwischen seinen Füßen hervor und suchte die Kopfhörer heraus, dann pulte er das Handy aus der Hosentasche. 

Dabei fiel sein Blick kurz auf Leon, der tatsächlich schlief. Arroganter Mistkerl, dachte Jo wütend. 

Wieso war der überhaupt dabei? So ein großartiger Fußballer war er nun auch nicht, dass man nicht auf ihn verzichten konnte. 

Es hätte doch bestimmt jemand besseren gegeben. Ok, ein Teil der Jungs war bei U21-EM, aber trotzdem. 

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum so ein arroganter Stinkstiefel wie der Goretzka unbedingt dabei sein musste. 

Merkte Jogi nicht, dass der Typ nicht in die Mannschaft passte? 

Er brachte nur Unruhe rein, Streit und Machtkämpfe. 

Und... und dumm war er auch. 

Er konnte nur motzen und meckern, aber nicht nachdenken. 

"Hör auf mich anzustarren", brummte Leon in diesem Moment. 

"Was?", fragte Jo irritiert nach. 

"Du sollst aufhören mich anzustarren!" 

"Ich starre dich nicht an - will doch nicht, dass mir schlecht wird." 

"Klappe halten Zwerg", knurrte Leon. 

"Du hast angefangen, Lulatsch." 

"Ja, weil du gestarrt hast." 

"Was du dir alles einbildest..." 

Leon warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und drehte sich dann demonstrativ von ihm weg. 

Zufrieden nickte Jo, das fühlte sich an wie ein Etappensieg. 

Er lehnte sich zurück und stellte dann seine Musik an. 

Mit einem Blick auf die Wolken unter sich entspannte er sich endlich. 

 Und so verging die restliche Flugzeit ohne weitere Unterbrechungen.

 Jo war dennoch mehr als froh, als Leon nach der Ankunft endlich ausstieg und ihm Platz machte ebenfalls aufzustehen. Er wartete jedoch einen Moment, so dass er nicht direkt hinter Leon das Flugzeug verließ.

 "Ich frag wohl besser nicht wie der Flug war", bemerkte Timo nach dem verlassen des Flugzeugs.

 "Zumindest war er nicht lustig. Und Knabberzeug gabs auch nicht", maulte Jo.

 "Du hast es jetzt ja überstanden. Und im Hotel gibt's dann ja auch gleich Abendessen."

 "Ich hoffe, der Trainer hat keine festen Plätze verteilt..."

 "Glaub ich nicht", versuchte Timo ihn zu beruhigen.

 "Wenn doch, dann ess ich später als ihr", beschloss Jo. "Das tu ich mir nicht an..."

 "Mensch Jo, beruhige dich. Was hat dir Leon nur getan?"

 "Er beleidigt mich pausenlos. So ein arroganter Großkotz! Den kann ich hier echt nicht gebrauchen. Den Mund sollte man ihm zukleben!"

 Timo sah ihn überrascht an. So hatte er Jo wirklich noch nie erlebt.

 "Was ist?", fragte Jo nach. "Er ist einfach ein Ekel."

 "Ich bin nur überrascht. Du bist sonst nicht so. Du gibst jedem ne Chance."

 "Ich hab auch dem Idioten mal ne Chance gegeben. Ganz am Anfang. Aber die hat er gleich ziemlich vergeigt."

 Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wie?"

 "Er ist einfach total unverschämt. War er von Anfang an. Und so was von arrogant. Mit dem will ich echt nichts mehr zu tun haben."

 Erneut schüttelte Timo den Kopf. "Komm lass uns unser Gepäck holen und dann ab ins Hotel."

 Ohne etwas zu sagen schloss sich Jo ihm an. Er wollte nicht weiter über Leon nachdenken - doch das erwies sich als schwieriger als gedacht, denn schon am Gepäckband standen sie schon wieder nebeneinander.

Ehe einer der beiden was sagen könnte, schob sich Timo zwischen sie.

"Na, traust du dich nicht ohne deinen Bodyguard?", ätzte Leon sofort.

Ehe Jo antworten konnte, griff Timo nach seinem Arm. "Da kommt dein Koffer."

 Jo hätte gern etwas geantwortet, aber da ihm spontan nichts einfiel, war er froh, dass Timo eingeschritten war. Wortlos zog er seinen Koffer vom Band und entfernte sich von der Gruppe.

Nach und nach holten auch die anderen Spieler ihre Koffer.

Schließlich gingen sie zum Bus, der sie zu ihrem Hotel bringen sollte. Jo war froh über die freie Platzwahl, schließlich konnte er so weiter Leon aus dem Weg gehen. 

Ab und an traf ihn ein fragender und leicht besorgter Blick von Timo, den er aber ignorierte.

So kam er heile im Hotel an. Und auch hier schaffte er es zunächst dem Goretzka aus dem Weg zu gehen, er wartete einfach, bis der seine Zimmerkarte in Empfang genommen hatte, ehe er selbst zum Tresen trat. 

Timo hatte netterweise auf ihn gewartet und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl. 

"Wohin musst du?", wollte Jo von ihm wissen, als sie warteten. 

"Dritte Etage. Und du?" 

"Vierte. Zimmer 423." 

"Schade. Wär schön gewesen, wenn wir auf einer Etage wären." 

"Ja, aber du kannst auch so immer zu mir kommen." 

"Weiß ich doch. Gilt für dich auch", sagte Timo. 

"Ich werde dich einfach überfallen", grinste Jo ihn an. 

Timo nickte und schob ihn dann in den Lift. 

Sie fuhren zur dritten Etage, auf der Timo ausstieg, dann ging es höher. Jo stieg aus und suchte nach einem Hinweisschild zu den Zimmernummern, als er den Goretzka links den Gang entlanggehen sah. 

"Nein, bitte nicht", flüsterte Jo. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. 

Es konnte doch nicht sein... nein, genau in der Richtung schien auch Zimmer 423 zu sein. 

"Jo? Alles ok?" hörte er hinter sich Julians Stimme. 

"Ja, ja, geht schon", murmelte Jo ohne sich umzudrehen. Hoffentlich hatte der Goretzka nichts davon mitbekommen! 

"Dann... ähm also, du stehst vor meiner Zimmertür." 

"Oh, tschuldig", trat Jo gleich zur Seite. Zimmer 420. Er selbst musste also noch drei Türen weiter. 

Er ging um die Ecke, hinter der die Zimmer 421-423 lagen und wäre fast in Leon hineingerannt. 

"Hey, Zwerg, was willst du hier?", blaffte der ihn gleich an. 

"Was stehst du Klotz hier im Weg rum?" blaffte Jo zurück. 

"Ich stehe nicht im Weg rum, sondern vor meinem Zimmer. Das du versperrst. Klotz." 

"Ich steh nicht im weg rum, Zwerg. Aber du scheinst festgewachsen zu sein." 

"Ich steh nicht im Weg rum, du Zwerg. Ich will mein Zimmer aufschließen. Oder ist dem werten Herrn das nicht recht?" 

"Und dazu musst du den ganzen Flur blockieren? Bist du zu doof ne Zimmerkarte zu bedienen?" 

"Bist du zu fett um hier vorbeizukommen?" 

Jo ballte eine Hand zur Faust. "Nimmst du deinen Koffer weg, damit ich durch kann. Bitte." 

"Kein Problem, Pummel." Inzwischen hatte er die Tür geöffnet und zog seinen Koffer hinter sich her zurück, dann knallte er die Tür ins Schloss. 

Jo holte tief Luft und zählte innerlich bis zehn. Toll. Jetzt wohnte er also auch noch Tür an Tür mit diesem Idioten. Womit hatte er das verdient? 

Er würde immer wieder mit íhm zusammenstoßen. Ob er irgendwie das Zimmer tauschen konnte? Mit irgendwem? 

Allerdings sah das Trainerteam so was nicht gern. Und mit welcher Begründung? Er konnte Jogi schlecht sagen, dass er wegen Leon tauschen wollte. Damit würde er doch sofort aus dem Team fliegen. 

Man musste teamfähig sein, und so eine Kleinigkeit sollten sie doch geklärt kriegen. Eigentlich. 

Sie waren immerhin alle erwachsen. 

Jedenfalls sollte man das meinen... 

Jo warf der Zimmertür von Leon noch einen giftigen Blick zu, dann ging er weiter zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. 

Er öffnete die Tür und schloss sie besonders fest hinter sich - und drehte auch gleich noch den Knauf, damit sicher abgeschlossen war. Er war wohl etwas paranoid, aber wenn der Goretzka in der Nähe war, konnte er nicht vorsichtig genug sein. 

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ er den Koffer erst mal neben der Tür stehen und sah sich dann in dem Zimmer um. 

Es war wirklich geräumig, großes Bett, großer Fernseher, große Fensterfront. Er trat zum Fenster und sah hinaus - ein Balkon über die ganze Breite - und dahinter Blick aufs Meer. Traumhaft, fand er, und öffnete die Balkontür. 

Es war schön warm und man hörte das Rauschen des Wassers. 

Der Strand sah schön aus, weiß und breit, er freute sich schon darauf am Strand zu liegen oder ein wenig zu joggen. Ein Knacken ließ ihn aufschauen. 

Ein wenig erschrocken drehte er sich in die Richtung und sah wie Leon seinen Balkon betrat. 

"Shit", wisperte er. Aber er wollte auch nicht abhauen und auf die Wärme, die Sonne und den Ausblick verzichten, nur, weil der Goretzka jetzt hier war. 

Leon hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Er trat an die Brüstung, stütze sich mit beiden Armen ab und sah hinaus aufs Wasser. 

Unwillkürlich betrachtete Jo ihn. Lang und schlank. Und er schien das Wetter und den Blick genauso zu genießen wie Jo. 

Wieso musste so ein gutaussehender Kerl nur so ein Kotzbrocken sein? 

Nein, der Goretzka sah nicht gut aus, so ein Quatsch. Das musste am langen Flug liegen, dass er so komisch dachte. 

Ja, im Prinzip war Leon sein Typ. Groß, gut gebaut, dunkelhaarig... 

Aber eben nur das Äußerliche stimmte. Er stand nicht auf Arschlöcher, Kotzbrocken und Idioten. 

Jo sollte langsam den Rückzug antreten, ehe Leon ihn noch entdeckte. 

Er warf noch einen langen Blick auf das Meer, dann trat er langsam rückwärts in Richtung Balkontür. 

Da sein Blick immer noch auf Leon gerichtet war, übersah er dabei völlig den Liegestuhl hinter sich. 

Er fühlte etwas Hartes an seinen Waden, dann krachte es, und mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei fand er sich auf der Liege wieder. 

"Beeindruckende Nummer Zwerg." 

"Halt die Fresse", fauchte Jo, während er sich mehrere schmerzende Stellen rieb. 

Leon lachte. "Oh hat die Prinzessin aua?" 

"Fresse", wiederholte Jo wütend. Sein Schienbein tat ziemlich weh, auf die dummen Sprüche von dem Goretzka konnte er echt verzichten. 

"Danke für die Show Zwerg", meinte Leon nur und verzog sich immer noch grinsend in sein Zimmer. 

Scheiße, das war ja wohl total daneben gelaufen. Und sein Bein tat noch immer weh. 

Einen Moment blieb er noch im Liegestuhl sitzen, dann rappelte er sich hoch und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. 

Das war ja wohl total scheiße gelaufen! Jetzt hatte der Idiot noch etwas, womit er ihn aufziehen konnte. 

Blöder Idiot, schimpfte Jo in Gedanken mit sich selbst. Warum musste er auch immer so tollpatschig sein? 

Damit Leon sich über ihn amüsieren konnte? 

Na gut. Das ließ sich nicht mehr ändern. Er würde sich jetzt nicht darüber ärgern, sondern seinen Koffer auspacken und dann runter zum Essen gehn. 

Er würde sich zu Timo setzen, vielleicht zu Jule oder sich mal mit Amin unterhalten, und sich kein bisschen um Leon kümmern. 

Leon konnte ihm den Buckel runterrutschen! 

Mit diesem Vorsatz ging er kaum zehn Minuten später runter in eines der Restaurants, das für die Mannschaft reserviert worden war. 

Leon war nirgends zu sehen, dafür aber Timo. 

Und kaum hatte der Jo entdeckt und winkte ihn zu sich. 

Mit einem Lächeln kam Jo zu ihm und setzte sich neben Timo. "Ich hab das Zimmer neben Leon." 

"Och nee", machte Timo mitfühlend. "Aber immerhin ist das eine dicke und wohl auch geräuschgedämmte Wand zwischen euch." 

"Auf dem Balkon ist nichts geräuschgedämmt." 

"Du... ihr ward auf dem Balkon und habt euch da angemacht?" 

Jo seufzte und erzählte Timo kurz von seinem glänzenden Auftritt. 

"Oh man, du bist aber auch ein Pechvogel, Kleiner..." 

"Ja, ist super. Aber schlimmer kann es jetzt nicht mehr kommen." 

"Stimmt, das schlimmste hast du jetzt hinter dir", grinste Timo. 

"Also, wann gibts was zu essen?" fragte Jo um das Thema zu wechseln. 

"In einer halben Stunde. Gibt  Salat, Gemüseauflauf, Geschnetzeltes, Suppe... und Milchreis zum Nachtisch., steht so auf der Tafel da hinten" 

"Hört sich gut an", meinte Jo. 

"Ja, finde ich auch. Bis auf die halbe Stunde." 

"Hey, du hast doch wenigstens Knabberzeug im Flieger gehabt. Ich war ganz ohne!" 

"Und du warst so brav und hast auch im Zimmer nichts gegessen?" 

"Ähm... daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht." 

"Oh Jo, du bist einfach zu brav." 

"Ich weiß", seufzte Jo. "Gibts wenigstens schon was zu trinken?" 

"Ja, klar." Timo sah sich kurz um, dann winkte er einen der Kellner herbei. 

Jo bestellte sich eine Apfelschorle und Timo noch einen O-Saft. 

Während sie warteten, gesellten sich nach und nach weitere Spieler zu ihnen. Leon war einer der letzten, die kamen, mit etwas verwuschelten Haaren und irgendwie müden Gesichtsausdruck. 

"Sieht ganz schön geschafft aus", bemerkte Timo. 

"Möglich", zuckte Jo mit den Schultern. Leon interessierte ihn nicht. 

"Hast du Lust nach dem Essen noch ein bisschen an den Pool zu gehen?" fragte Timo. "Nicht unbedingt zum schwimmen, sondern einfach zum chillen." 

"Klar, aber ich würd auch ein paar Züge schwimmen. Viel zu viel gesessen heute." 

"Ok, du schwimmst, ich zähl deine Runden", grinste Timo. 

"Mal gucken, ob du so weit zählen kannst." 

Timo lachte gutmütig. "Mehr als drei Runden schaffst du doch eh nicht." 

"Und so weit kannst du zählen?" zwinkerte Jo ihm zu. 

"Hm... das geht grad so. Zwei Hände und einen Fuß dazu." 

"Dann ist ja gut", grinste Jo und sah auf seine Uhr. "Müsste gleich was zu essen geben." 

"Ja, Sandro und Julian machen sich schon auf den Weg zum Buffet Wollen wir auch?" 

"Ja, klar - du weißt ja, ich hab Hunger." 

Timo nickte und die beiden standen auf um sich was zu Essen zu holen.


	3. Schon wieder der Goretzka

Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein, dass der Goretzka auf einmal neben ihm stand. "Na, soll ich dir helfen beim Auffüllen? Da hinten kommst du doch gar nicht an, Zwerg." 

"Oh ja bitte", sagte Timo und drückte Leon seinen Teller in die Hand. "Ich hätte gern was von dem Salat mit Feta-Käse, ein bisschen Gemüseauflauf und... ha ein bisschen von der Tomatensuppe. Bringst du es mir dann an den Platz?" 

Leon starrte ihn kurz an, dann stellte er den Teller wortlos ab und füllte sich selbst auf. 

Jo hingegen konnte nur mühsam ein lachen unterdrücken und warf Timo einen dankbaren Blick zu. 

Timo beachtete weder Leon noch Jo, sondern begann sich nun aufzufüllen. Auch Jo begann seinen Teller zu füllen und versuchte dabei zu ignorieren, was Leon tat. Immerhin schien er sich ein wenig von ihm wegzubewegen.  
Schließlich war Jo fertig und ging gemeinsam mit Timo zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

"Danke", murmelte er an Timo gerichtet. 

"Kein Problem. War lustig Leon so fassungslos zu sehen", grinste Timo.

"Aber jetzt hast du mal hautnah erlebt, wie unmöglich er sich benimmt."

"Ihr benehmt euch beide unmöglich" schnaubte Timo. 

"Ich hab nicht angefangen!", protestierte Jo.

"Nachher erzählst du mir mal in Ruhe, was zwischen euch beiden passiert ist", sagte Timo. 

"Nichts ist passiert, das ist es ja. Wir kennen uns ja schon seit ein paar Jahren - und irgendwie konnten wir uns noch nie riechen." 

"Aber er muss doch irgendwas getan oder gesagt haben, um dich so gegen ihn aufzubringen."

"Mich gegen ihn? Er macht doch immer so beschissene Sprüche und so." 

"Jetzt iss erst mal und über Leon reden wir später." 

"Ich muss nicht über den reden", knurrt Jo. 

"Ich würde es einfach nur gern verstehen", meinte Timo. "Die Suppe ist vielleicht lecker. Hast du die schon probiert?" 

"Nee, ist die so gut?", fragte Jo nach und tunkte kurzerhand seinen Löffel in Timos Suppeneschüssel. "Okay, die muss ich mir holen", beschloss er. 

"Ich bin beruhigt. Wir werden hier also nicht verhungern", grinste Timo ihn an. 

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht." Jo erwiderte das Grinsen und stand auf um sich Suppe zu holen. Irgendwie meinte er dabei Leons Blick auf sich zu spüren - was hatte der schon wieder vor? 

Kurz sah er sich um, aber er hatte sich nicht gemerkt, wo Leon saß, deshalb fand er ihn nicht. 

Blöde Einbildung, knurrte er innerlich und ging an das Büfett Er fand den großen Topf und füllte sich Suppe in eins der bereitstehenden Schüsselchen. 

Dazu nahm er noch etwas Brot mit und ging dann zurück zu seinem Platz. 

Das Brot war frisch und duftete köstlich; dass die Suppe gut war, wusste er ja schon. 

Und zum Glück ließ ihn Timo nun auch mit Leon in Ruhe. 

So konnte er das Abendessen rundum genießen. 

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Jogi eine kurze Besprechung angesetzt - also mussten sie die Hotelerkundung auf später verschieben. 

Er machte sich mit Timo auf den Weg, den extra aufgestellten Schildern nach hatten sie den Raum schnell gefunden. 

"Da?" fragte Timo und deutete auf zwei Plätze relativ weit hinten. 

"Ja, da", war Jo sofort einverstanden. 

"Hoffentlich dauert es nicht so lange", murmelte Timo. "Ich finde solche Besprechungen nach dem Essen immer schrecklich." 

"Ich auch, es gibt so viele Sachen, die man jetzt machen sollte. Das Hotel angucken zum Beispiel. 

"Oder ein Verdauungsschläfchen", grinste Timo. 

"Auch nicht schlecht. Oder ein bisschen Sonnen am Strand." 

"Himmlische Vorstellung." 

"Ja, mit weißem Sand..." träumte Jo weiter, wurde dann aber von ihrem Trainer unterbrochen. "Schön, dass jetzt alle da sind", begann er und startete dann einen relativ langen Vortrag über das Hotel, über die Regeln, die jetzt galten und die nächsten Termine, die sie einhalten mussten. 

Aber irgendwann hatte dann auch Jogi ein Einsehen. "Den Rest besprechen wir morgen." 

"Na super", murmelte Timo, "dann gehts genauso weiter..." 

"Wir werden aber bestimmt auch ein bisschen trainieren", sagte Jo. "Hoffe ich doch zumindest..." 

"Ja, das hoffe ich auch, sonst wird das ne ganz traurige Sache hier." 

Jo lachte leise. "Willst du Jogi zur Sicherheit noch mal fragen? Er erklärt dir den Ablauf der nächsten Tage bestimmt ganz genau." 

"Nein, danke - ich glaub ich verzichte drauf. Was machen wir jetzt?" 

"Hotel erkunden? Ich wette da werden wir nicht die Einzigen sein. Wir können ja mal rumfragen, wer mitkommen will." 

"Ja, lass mal sehen - Jule sieht auch schon so  aus, als würde er sich alles angucken wollen." 

Jo nickte und steuerte zielgerichtet auf Julian zu. "Hotelerkundungstour?" fragte er. 

"Ja, klar - gleich los?" 

"Von mir aus gern." 

"Gut, dann los", nickte Timo und deutete in Richtung Treppe. 

"Hey wartet mal", rief Kevin. "Wir kommen auch mit!" 

"Klar", nickte Timo, dann sah Jo sich um, wer 'wir' überhaupt waren. 

Neben Kevin war noch der zweite Julian, Amin, Lars und... Jo unterdrückte ein Fluchen. Natürlich. Leon war auch dabei. 

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wieso konnte er nicht einmal Ruhe vor dem Kerl haben? 

Leon warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. 

"Keiner zwingt dich mitzukommen", knurrte Jo ihn an. 

"Sprich lauter, sonst kann ich dich hier oben nicht hören Zwerg." 

"Idiot", murmelte Jo und drehte sich um. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust mehr das Hotel zu erkunden. Vielleicht sollte er an den Strand gehen, oder in sein Zimmer. Immerhin würde Leon nicht auf dem Balkon sein. 

Aber das würde Leon nur in die Karten spielen. Und er musste mit dem Kerl ja nicht reden. 

Also würde er mit den anderen Jungs - und einem Arschloch - durchs Hotel ziehen. 

"Wo wollen wir zuerst hin?" fragte Julian. "Spa-Bereich?" 

"Spa klingt gut - erst mal die wichtigen Bereiche", nickte Kevin. 

"Was ich so gelesen hab, hörte sich zumindest vielversprechend an", sagte Timo. 

"Dann gucken wir mal, ob es wirklich so gut ist." 

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte den Schildern, die den Weg in den Spa-Bereich anzeigten. 

Sie fanden eine große Sauna, Pool, Ruhebereich, dazu einen ausgedehnten Massagebereich, alles sauber, hell und angenehm 

Danach besichtigten sie die Gemeinschaftsräume und gingen dann nach draußen zum Außenpool. 

"Ich würd am liebsten gleich reinspringen", meinte Julian beim Blick auf das kühle, klare Wasser. 

"Wirklich?" fragte Leon grinsend. 

"Nein!", schüttelte Julian sofort den Kopf. 

"Doch, ich denke schon", lachte Leon und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. 

"Ich warne dich!" 

"Na komm, du als Kapitän sollst schon die Ehre haben, den Pool als erster zu testen." 

"Nein, die Ehre überlasse ich jemand anderem." 

"Mir gefällt Leons Idee", grinste Kevin. 

"Mir gefällt sie noch immer nicht." Julian griff aber in seine Tasche und drückte dem nächst stehenden Mitspieler sein Handy in die Hand. 

"Los, einmal Jule eintauchen", rief Leon und schob ihn mit Kevins Hilfe an den Rand und darüber hinaus. Mit einem lauten Platschen landete Julian im Pool. 

Sofort schwamm Julian wieder an den Beckenrand und hievte sich raus. 

"Ich glaub Leon will auch mal baden", sagte Kevin und schubste Leon im selben Moment ins Wasser. 

Sofort prustete Leon und schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz. 

Jo grinste breit. "Das hat er verdient." 

"War mir klar, dass dir das Spaß macht", meinte Timo, grinste aber auch. 

"Ihr seid alle Idioten", verkündete Leon, als er sich aus dem Pool stemmte. 

"Nö, finde ich nicht", meinte Kevin und grinste. 

"Meine Rache wird schrecklich sein, sieh dich vor!" 

"Ich weiß - ich freu mich schon drauf." 

"Du wirst es nicht kommen sehen", warnte Leon. "Und jetzt geh ich hoch und zieh mich um. Ist für heute Abend noch was geplant oder wollt ihr alle früh schlafen gehen?" 

"Mal sehen - vielleicht bisschen an die Bar", schlug jemand vor, und auch "Strand und Meer?", war zu hören. 

Jo sah zu Timo. "Bar? Ich glaube Strand und Meer heb ich mir für morgen auf." 

"Bar klingt gut", stimmte Timo zu. "Nach dem Flug mag ich auch nicht mehr raus." 

"Gut, dann in ner halben Stunde an der Bar?" schlug Jo vor. 

"Klingt gut. Wer noch mitwill - gegen halb nein?" 

Die anderen Jungs nickten. 

Jo achtete bewusst nicht darauf, was Leon machte. Er wollte sich von ihm nicht beeinflussen lassen. 

Die Gruppe zerstreute sich langsam, bis nur noch Timo und er übrig waren. "So, du kannst dich entspannen", sagte Timo und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Der böse Leon ist weg." 

"Verarsch mich nicht. Du hast selbst gesehen, was für ein Arsch er sein kann." 

"Mit hat er nichts getan. Und rumgiften tut ihr beide. Was hat er bei eurem Kennenlernen gemacht, dass du so sauer auf ihn bist?" 

Jo überlegte kurz, als er versuchte sich zu erinnern. "Ist ja schon ne Weile her. Eine der U-Mannschaften, ich weiß gar nicht mehr welche. Jedenfalls war er da, und irgendwie haben wir uns nie verstanden." 

"Nicht verstehen und das mit euch beiden sind aber zwei Paar Schuhe. Ich versteh mich auch nicht mit allen, aber ich zick die deshalb nicht ständig an." 

"Kannst ihn ja mal fragen, warum er damit angefangen hat." 

Timo nickte. "Das mach ich. Und jetzt lass uns reingehen. Ich will nochmal kurz hoch gehen und mich zu Hause melden." 

"Sollte ich wohl auch", meinte Jo und folgte ihm zu den Fahrstühlen. 

"Ja, ist besser", grinste Timo. 

"Sonst bimmelt hier noch mitten in der Nacht das Telefon. Meine Mutter hats nicht so mit Zeitverschiebungen." 

"Meine auch nicht. Deshalb hab ich versprochen regelmäßig anzurufen." 

"Ich werde es ihnen wohl auch noch sagen, dass ich anrufe." 

In diesem Moment kam der Lift und die beiden fuhren hoch. "Bis gleich dann", sagte Timo als er in der dritten Etage ausstieg. 

Jo fuhr noch eine Etage weiter und sah sich dann vorsichtshalber erst mal um, ob Leon in der Nähe war. So nass war er sicher noch unausstehlicher als sonst. 

Aber zum Glück war die Luft rein und Jo erreichte unbehelligt sein Zimmer. 

Er musste allerdings grinsen, als er den deutlichen Wasserfleck auf dem Teppich vor Leons Zimmer erblickte. 

Schade, dass er in diesem Moment nicht sein Handy in der Hand gehabt hätte. Das hätte einen wunderschönen Schnappschuss abgegeben. 

Leon, tropfnass im Hotelpool. Das Bild könnte er sich immer ansehen, wenn der sich wieder mal unmöglich benimmt. 

Und immerhin hatte er jetzt etwas, womit er Leon auch aufziehen konnte. 

Mit einem ziemlich uneleganten Platsch in den Pool. Ja, das würde er ihm immer wieder aufs Brot schmieren. 

Falls ihm das in diesem Moment einfallen würde und er nicht wieder nur da stand und nichts sagte. 

Nun, man konnte ja hoffen, und immerhin konnte er es sich vornehmen. Ganz in Gedanken schloss Jo die Tür zu seinem eigenen Zimmer auf und betrat das Zimmer.


	4. Ein netter Abend

Die Tür zum Balkon hatte er offenbar vorhin nicht zugemacht, denn sie stand offen. Ein leichter Wind blies angenehm ins Zimmer - und leider war auch deutlich Leons Stimme zu hören, der offenbar auf dem Balkon stand und telefonierte. 

Sollte er die Tür zumachen um ihn nicht zu belauschen? Oder... nein, eigentlich war es Leons Schuld, wenn er so öffentlich telefonieren musste, oder? 

Ein wenig neugierig schlich Jo näher an die Balkontür und spitzte die Ohren. "... ich weiß. Aber das ist nicht so einfach. Er bringt mich einfach zur Weißglut", sagte Leon grade. 

Wenn Leon über ihn selbst sprach... dann beruhte das eindeutig auf Gegenseitigkeit 

Leon seufzte tief. "Das sagst du so einfach..." 

Was hatte Leons Gegenüber gesagt? Dass Leon sich zurückhalten sollte? Das wünschte Jo sich allerdings auch. 

"Naja, ich werd mich jetzt mal umziehen und dann runtergehen. Grüß Laura und Luisa von mir, ja?... Ja, ich ruf Papa nachher noch an..." 

Er lauschte noch einmal kurz, dann kam noch ein  "Ja, bis dann", und anschließend war es ruhig, offenbar hatte Leon aufgelegt. 

Schnell trat Jo von der Balkontür weg. Das war wenig aufschlussreich gewesen. Aber was hatte er denn erwartet? Das Leon seinen fiesen Plan enthüllte, wie er ihn fertig machen wollte? 

Und vor allem warum? Es gab doch keinen Grund dazu. 

Jo schnaubte. Typen wie Leon brauchten keinen Grund. Die waren einfach so. 

Wenn sich andere schlecht fühlten, dann fühlten sie sich gut. 

Jo schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Balkontür. Leon musste sein eigenes Telefonat nämlich nicht unbedingt belauschen. 

Ein wenig paranoid zog er sogar die Vorhänge zu, dann setzte er sich auf das gemütliche Sofa in seinem Zimmer und zog das Handy heraus. 

Mit einer Hand griff er nach einer Flasche Wasser, während er auf den Namen seiner Schwester tippte, um sie anzurufen. 

Es dauerte etwas, dann meldete sich Debora. "Hey Joshua, wie sieht Russland aus?", fragte sie. 

"Hi Debbie. Das Hotel zumindest ist schön. Hab direkten Meerblick." 

"Oh, das klingt toll. Krieg ich auch mal ein Foto zu sehen?" 

"Ja klar. Ich mach eins für dich. Ist... im Moment nur grad schlecht." 

"Kein Problem - schon dunkel bei euch? Aber um Dunklen ist das Meer doch auch toll." 

"Nein. Ich hab nur keine Lust belauscht zu werden." 

"Belauscht? Wer belauscht euch da? Sind die Gegner auch in eurem Hotel?" 

Jo seufzte. "Nein. Schlimmer. Mein Zimmer liegt neben dem von Goretzka." 

"Oh nein", machte Debora gleich mitfühlend. "Das ist ja doof." 

"Es ist total ätzend. Der Kerl geht mir so auf die Nerven." 

"Er ist halt ein Idiot. Aber du hast doch genug andere, nette Leute um dich. Halte dich an Timo, ja?" 

"Versuch ich ja. Aber Timos Zimmer ist ne Etage unter meiner. Aber du hast recht. Ich sollte mir die Stimmung nicht kaputt machen lassen." 

"Nein, es ist doch toll, beim Confed Cup dabei zu sein. Ich bin total stolz auf dich. Lass es dir von dem Idioten nicht kaputtmachen." 

"Werd ich nicht. Also, ich wollte mich nur melden, damit du weißt, dass wir gut angekommen sind. Ich bin gleich noch mit Timo an der Bar verabredet." 

"Besauft euch nicht zu sehr", hörte er seine Schwester grinsen. 

"Oh doch, wir geben uns jetzt mit O-Saft und Apfelschorle voll die Kante." 

"Okay, solange du morgen fit bist..." 

"Keine Angst", lachte Jo. "Also, ich meld mich wieder. Und ich schick euch allen Fotos von meinem Balkon, damit ihr total neidisch werdet." 

"Ja, das ist ja wohl das Mindeste!" 

"Bis die Tage Debbie. Und mach keinen Unsinn!" 

"Ich tu mein bestes. Und du auch." Debbie lachte und legte auf. 

Jo lächelte und blätterte kurz ein bisschen durch einige WhatsApp-Gruppen, ehe er sich auf den Weg nach unten zur Bar machte. 

Timo saß schon an einem der Tische mit einem Glas vor sich und daddelte auf dem Handy, offenbar wartete er auf Jo. 

"Wartest du schon lange?" fragte Jo, als er sich zu ihm setzte. 

"Nee, nicht sehr. Komm, was magst du trinken? Gibt verschiedene Saftschorlen." 

Jo nickte. "Klingt gut. Was trinkst du?" 

"Mango. Ziemlich lecker." 

Jo verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Mango ist ekelhaft." 

"Rhabarber? Maracuja? Traube haben sie auch. Und Tomatensaft, aber den wohl eher nicht als Schorle." 

"Traube klingt gut", meinte Jo. "Bestell ich direkt an der Bar oder wird hier am Tisch bedient?" 

"Die Blonde müsste gleich wieder vorbeikommen, kannst also einfach sitzen bleiben." 

Jo lächelte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Als ich vorhin ins Zimmer gekommen bin, hat Leon auf seinem Balkon telefoniert. Ich glaube, der hat sich bei irgendwem über mich beschwert." 

"Tust du doch auch", meinte Timo nur. 

"Ich... nur bei dir. Und bei Debbie..." 

"Du weißt nicht, bei wie vielen Leuten er sich beschwert." 

Jo seufzte. "Am besten klammern wir das Thema Leon aus." 

"Ja, das wäre echt gut. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?" 

"Ich hab nur kurz mit Debbie gesprochen, der geht es gut." 

"Schön. Und sie hat eure Wohnung noch nicht zerlegt?" 

"Das hoffe ich doch schwer. Aber solange sie alles wieder aufräumt bevor ich wiederkomme, soll es mir gleich sein", grinste Jo. 

"Na, dann solltest du sicherheitshalber vorher anrufen und sie vorwarnen, ehe wir ankommen." 

"Na sie weiß doch, wann wir zurückkommen. Nach dem gewonnenen Endspiel." 

Timo lachte. "Mit dem Pokal in den Händen, schon klar." 

"Hast du vor ohne nach Hause zu fliegen?" 

"Nein, natürlich nicht." 

"Gut, dann ist das der Plan. Und wie sieht es bei dir zu Hause aus?" 

"Alles okay, sie sind total aufgeregt." 

"Wie du", grinste Jo. 

"Und du." 

In diesem Moment kam die Kellnerin und nahm Jos Bestellung auf. 

Und nur wenig später wurde die große Traubenschorle serviert. 

"Dann lass uns mal anstoßen", sagte Timo. "Auf unser Russland-Abenteuer." 

"Auf unser Abenteuer", hob auch Jo sein Glas und stieß an Timos. 

In diesem Moment sah er, wie Leon zusammen mit den beiden Julians die Bar betrat. 

Er seufzte leise, der hatte ihm echt nicht gefehlt 

"Ganz ruhig Jo. Guck mal, die drei sitzen am anderen Ende der Bar. Er stört dich also nicht", sagte Timo. 

"Ja, ich weiß. Trotzdem ists doof." 

"Hast du schon mal überlegt, mit ihm zu reden? Das zwischen euch zu klären?" 

"Ich glaub nicht, dass das was bringt." 

"Ich würde es trotzdem mal versuchen. Wir wollen doch hier zusammen was erreichen." 

Jo seufzte. "Aber lass mich damit nicht alleine, ja?" 

"Du meinst, ich soll Schiedsrichter spielen?" 

"Ja, das wäre gut. Dass du einschreiten kannst, wenn es zu schlimm wird." 

"Na gut...", sagte Timo. "Aber nicht mehr heute, ok?" 

"Nein, nicht heute - heute hatte ich schon genug von dem Idioten." 

"Wollen wir die Plätze tauschen? Dann musst du ihn nicht mal mehr angucken." 

"Fällt das nicht auf?" Immerhin wollte Jo nicht wie ein Feigling aussehen. 

"Wenn jemand fragt, dann kann ich von deinem Platz besser die niedliche Kellnerin beobachten", grinste Timo. 

Niedliche Kellnerin? War Jo nicht aufgefallen, aber so was fiel ihm ja nie auf. "Meinst du, ich will auf die Aussicht verzichten?" 

"Du stehst nicht auf blond, also ja." 

"Nein, auf Blond stand er wirklich nicht, aber wie kam Timo jetzt darauf? 

"Also los, beweg deinen Hintern", sagte Timo und stand auf. 

"Okay", nickte Jo erhob sich ebenfalls. Kurz darauf konnte er Leon nicht mehr sehen, und er arbeitete daran, das miese Gefühl im Bauch zu verdrängen. Denn ihn nicht mehr zu sehen bedeutete auch, dass er nicht sehen konnte, wenn er etwas ausheckte. 

Aber hier würde er nichts machen. Dazu waren zu viele Leute hier. 

Das musste er nur noch verinnerlichen. Er trank von der leckeren Traubenschorle und sah dann Timo an. "Erzählst du mir was aus Leipzig?" 

Timo lächelte. "Gern", sagte er und begann zu erzählen. 

Seine Erzählungen beruhigten Jo tatsächlich. 

Es war schon ziemlich spät, als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg hoch in ihre Zimmer machten. 

Leon war schon nicht mehr in der Bar, Jo wusste nicht, wann er hochgegangen war. 

"Schlaf gut Jo", sagte Timo, als er in der dritten Etage ausstieg. "Bis morgen früh." 

"Bis morgen früh", verabschiedete Jo ihn und fuhr alleine weiter. 

Leise ging er den Flur entlang zu seinem Zimmer. 

Er wollte Leon auf einen Fall auf sich aufmerksam machen - nicht, dass der noch rauskam und was sagte. Darauf konnte er echt verzichten. 

Er schloss seine Tür auf und gähnte beim Anblick seines Betts. Langsam machte sich der lange Tag bemerkbar. 

Ein Reisetag war einfach immer anstrengend. Also ging er ins Bad, duschte noch mal schnell, weil er sich irgendwie verschwitzt fühlte, und ging dann ins Bett. 

Die Balkontür hatte er etwas geöffnet und lauschte schon dem sanften Wellengeräusch. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er tief und fest eingeschlafen war.


	5. Lange Ohren

Die übliche Melodie aus seinem Handy weckte Jo am nächsten Morgen. 

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen tastete er nach dem Handy und stellte es aus. 

Es war einfach noch so früh! 

Da half es ihm auch nicht das Geräusch des Wassers draußen zu hören oder zu wissen, dass er hier beim Confed Cup war. Er hätte einfach gern noch geschlafen. 

Aber der Tag war durchgetaktet, und er sollte es tunlichst vermeiden zu spät zu kommen. 

Also quälte er sich hoch und öffnete die Augen. 

Es war hell im Zimmer, viel zu hell! 

Jetzt wusste er, was er gestern vergessen hatte. Die Vorhänge! 

Und die Tür stand auch noch immer auf. Natürlich klang das Meer toll, aber er hörte auch schon wieder jemanden auf dem Balkon telefonieren. 

Jo verstand nicht wirklich, was gesagt wurde, aber er kannte Leons Stimme. Das war doch eine Frechheit! Um diese Uhrzeit auf dem Balkon zu telefonieren! 

Andere Leute wollten schlafen, und vor allem hatte er keine Lust schon wieder an Leon zu denken! 

"Ruhe da draußen!" rief er und schob sich aus dem Bett. 

Das schien Leon nicht weiter zu imponieren, er telefonierte in der selben Lautstärke weiter. Oder hatte er Jo nicht gehört? 

"Blöder Arsch", brummte Jo. Er stand auf und ging direkt ins Bad. Da musste er wenigstens nicht weiter zuhören, wie Leon rumsülzte. 

Er machte sich fertig und zog sich anschließend an. Ein wenig was in die Haare, damit sie vernünftig saßen, dann konnte er los zum Frühstück. 

Er war grad an Leons Tür vorbei, als diese aufging und Leon hinauskam. 

Na super, der Tag ging ja noch schlechter weiter als er begonnen hatte. Aus einer Laune heraus grüßte er Leon übertrieben freundlich, "Guten Morgen wünsche ich dir!" 

Leon warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. "Du versperrst den Weg." 

"Und du könntest höflicher sein." 

"Geh einfach zur Seite ja? Ich hab keinen Nerv für so ne Kinderkacke." 

"Und ich hab keinen Bock mich schon am frühen Morgen von dir anmachen zu lassen." Jo blieb einfach stehen. 

"Ach komm, prob den Zwergenaufstand woanders. Ich möchte frühstücken." 

"Sag ein einziges nettes Wort, und ich lass dich gerne durch." 

Leon schnaubte und schob Jo dann wenig sanft zur Seite. 

"Ein einziges nettes Wort", wiederholte Jo und widersetzte sich der Hand. 

Jo hörte, wie eine Tür weiter vorn geöffnet wurde. 

Deswegen aber nachgeben wollte er nicht. "Also", sah er Leon herausfordernd an 

Leon schüttelte den Kopf und ehe Jo gucken konnte, hatte Leon ihn wirklich hochgehoben und einfach zur Seite gestellt. 

"Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle", fauchte Jo ihm hinterher - und fühlte sich dabei schrecklich hilflos. 

Jo konnte sich grade so davon abhalten vor Wut mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen. Das wäre nämlich wirklich kindisch gewesen. 

Aber es hätte ihn wenigstens abreagiert, ohne dass er dafür Ärger bekommen hätte. Alles andere hätte - zumindest in seiner Vorstellung - mindestens eine gebrochene Nase bedeutet. 

Was dachte sich dieser eingebildete, unhöfliche Klotz nur dabei, ihn einfach hochzuheben? Er hätte einfach nur "Bitte" sagen müssen, dann hätte Jo ihn durchgelassen. 

Ein einziges Wort - war das wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen? So ein Arsch! 

Jo holte tief Luft und machte sich dann langsam auf den Weg nach unten. 

Er benutzte die Treppe, damit er auf dem Weg ein wenig runterkam. 

Als er das Restaurant betrat, waren schon viele Spieler da, aber Timo hatte ihm netterweise einen Platz freigehalten. 

Dankbar setzte er sich und atmete tief durch. Der nächste freie Platz wäre an Leons Tisch gewesen - und er würde lieber fasten als sich mit ihm zusammen zu setzen. Andererseits, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, wäre das doch eine gute Möglichkeit es ihm heimzuzahlen. 

"Guten Morgen Jo", sagte Timo. 

"Morgen", knurrte Jo zur Antwort. 

"Na du bist ja ein Sonnenschein. Schlecht geschlafen?" 

"Nein, aber ich bin heute Morgen auf ein Stück Scheiße gestoßen. Nicht in meinem Klo." 

Timo seufzte. "Was hat er diesmal angestellt?" 

Jo fasste kurz zusammen, was passiert war. "Und er hats nicht mal geschafft, 'bitte' zu sagen." 

"Er hat dich echt hochgehoben? Einfach so?" fragte Timo und klang ziemlich beeindruckt. 

"Ja, einfach so. Und das ists nicht lustig, das ist... entwürdigend. Das mach ich vielleicht mit einem Kaninchen, wenn es im Weg hockt!" 

"Ja, sorry. Also ihr beiden müsst ganz dringend miteinander reden. Das nimmt langsam krankhafte Züge an. Ihr seid doch beide Erwachsen." 

"Ich bin erwachsen, bei dem Idioten bin ich mir nicht sicher." 

"Es gibt viele, die gut mit ihm auskommen. Julian zum Beispiel oder Bernd oder Kevin." 

"Ja, ich nicht. Oder eher, er nicht mit mir. Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum." 

Timo lächelte ihn an. "Wir müssen ihm einfach zeigen, was für ein netter Kerl du bist. Und jetzt holst du dir erst mal schön was zu essen." 

"Ja, mach ich. Wenn die Bedienung kommt, ich nehm einen Latte." 

"Ich weiß. Los ab mit dir", lachte Timo. 

Jo nickte nur leicht und stand auf. Am Buffet stellte er sich ein gesundes und leckeres Frühstück zusammen, ohne darauf zu achten, wo Leon war. 

Erst auf dem Rückweg zu Timos Tisch sah er Leon wieder, der sich offenbar gut gelaunt mit Emre unterhielt. 

Der Idiot war doch echt unerträglich! 

Und vermutlich erzählte er grad rum, was heute morgen passiert war. 

Schön ausgeschmückt, damit Jo auch besonders dämlich rüberkam. 

Timo hatte recht. Sie mussten reden, damit sie einen Plan entwickeln konnte, wie sie sich aus dem Weg gehen konnten. 

Aber er glaubte nicht, dass Leon sich auf so ein Gespräch einlassen würde. Ihm machte es doch Spaß Jo immer wieder fertig zu machen. 

Als er am Tisch ankam, stand schon ein Latte für ihn bereit und neben Timo saß Julian Brand. 

"Morgen Julian", grüßte Jo, als er sich setzte und erst mal von seinem Latte nippte. 

"Morgen Jo", lächelte Julian. "Hast du auch so wahnsinnig gut geschlafen?" 

"Augen zu und viel zu früh wieder auf. Hätte noch zwei Stunden schlafen können. Und du?" 

"Ja, schon. Aber ich freu mich viel zu sehr hier zu sein um das mit schlafen zu vergeuden." 

"Ja, das ist auch toll! Die besten Mannschaften der Welt - und wir sind dabei." 

Jo war froh, dass sich Julian zu ihnen gesetzt hatte. Julian war ein durchweg positiver Mensch, der immer fröhlich war. Da war es sogar für ihn schwer, seine schlechte Stimmung beizubehalten. 

So hob sich seine Stimmung innerhalb von Minuten, und nach dem Frühstück war er wirklich gut gelaunt. 

Nach dem Frühstück ging es sofort zum Training. Der Platz war direkt beim Hotel, so das sie keine weiten Wege zurücklegen mussten. 

Das Training war relativ locker, fit waren sie alle, daran musste nichts gemacht werden, es ging eher darum sich ein wenig aufeinander einzustellen und Spielzüge einzustudieren. 

Beim Training schaffte Jo es Leon so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und wenn es sich dann doch nicht vermeiden ließ, lief zum Glück alles professionell ab. 

Sie verhielten sich, als würden sie sich gar nicht kennen, spielten sich notfalls an, sahen sich dabei aber nicht an - und sprachen erst recht nicht miteinander. 

So war es Jo am liebsten. Vielleicht schafften sie es ja, auch außerhalb des Platzes so miteinander umzugehen. 

Er würde es jedenfalls versuchen, würde Leon ignorieren, so weit es ging. 

Er wollte hier schließlich nicht die ganze Zeit schlecht gelaunt rumlaufen. Dazu war ihm das Turnier hier zu wichtig. 

Er wollte es genießen, und das ging am besten ohne sich um Leon zu kümmern. 

Dafür sollte er sich mehr auf die anderen Spieler konzentrieren. Die Leute, die er noch nicht so gut kannte. Und er sollte die Zeit mit Timo genießen. 

Sie trafen sich viel zu selten und mussten es ausnutzen sich ständig sehen zu können. So ging er auch mit Timo zurück zum Hotel. 

"Wollen wir gleich mal runter an den Strand?" schlug Timo vor. "Ein bisschen spazierengehen und mal die Füße ins Wasser halten." 

"Ja, gib mir zehn Minuten fürs Duschen und so, ja?" 

"Klar, ich will mich auch erst abduschen. Sagen wir in zwanzig Minuten unten in der Lobby?" 

"Klingt gut. Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Jo. 

Timo nahm wieder den Aufzug, während Jo die Treppe hoch lief 

Irgendwie war ihm dabei wohler. Es trainierte ein wenig, und er fühlte sich weniger beengt. 

Und er schaffte es so auch Leon aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

Ungesehen gelangte er in sein Zimmer und stellte sich gleich unter die Dusche. Diese Ruhe, das Wasser, es tat einfach gut. 

Als er fertig war lief er erfrischt und gut gelaunt nach unten in die Lobby. 

Timo wartete schon auf ihn, nicht auf einem der Sessel, sondern schon im Eingang in der Sonne. Er genoss den Sommer hier offensichtlich sehr. 

Aber es war ja auch wundervoll warm und die Luft roch nach Meer und irgendwie nach Urlaub. 

Also trat er schnell zu Timo und grinste ihn an. "Ab zum Meer!" 

"Ja, los!" sagte Timo und stand auf. 

Sie mussten ein wenig nach dem besten Weg suchen, dann fühlten sie den warmen Sand unter den Schuhsohlen - und zogen die Schuhe kurzerhand aus. 

"Ah, das ist schön", sagte Timo. "Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass wir so nah am Strand dran sind." 

"Ich auch nicht, und das ist echt toll. Ich komm morgen Abend auf jeden Fall wieder her." 

Timo nickte. "Morgen Abend haben wir ja zeit dafür. Danach fangen ja schon die ersten Spiele an." 

"Ich glaub, ich brauch das dann auch nach den Spielen. Stell dir vor, total fertig nach den 90 Minuten - und dann die Füße noch mal ins Meer." 

"Zumindest bei den beiden Spielen hier in Sotschi ist das ja möglich." 

"Klar, immer gehts nicht, aber wenns irgendwie klappt, mach ich das." 

Timo nickte. "Wann willst du eigentlich mit Leon sprechen? Ich würde das an deiner Stelle nicht mehr länger hinauszögern." 

"Mit dem Idioten? Am liebsten gar nicht." 

"Du machst jetzt keinen Rückzieher Jo." 

"Nicht? Na gut...", murmelte Jo. "Dann... morgen? Und dann hoffen, dass ich hinterher noch spielen kann?" 

"Warum nicht heute Abend?" 

"Weil der Tag dafür viel zu schön ist. Aber ich sehe schon, du lässt nicht locker." 

"Der Tag morgen wird genauso schön, deshalb bringt es doch nichts, das immer zu verschieben." 

Jo blickte auf die Uhr und seufzte. "Also gleich nach dem Mittagessen?" Leon würde ihn umbringen, wenn er ihn in der Mittagspause belästigte, aber dann würde Timo hoffentlich Ruhe geben. 

"Du meinst, Leon ist gefüttert friedlicher?" fragte Timo. "Na gut. Mittag oder Abend ist ja egal." 

"Er wird mich umbringen, egal, wann. Aber ich will vorher noch ne Henkersmahlzeit haben." 

"Leon wird dir nichts tun. Ihr wollt doch beide hier eine schöne Zeit verbringen. Und ich wette das Leon dieser Kleinkrieg auch auf die Nerven geht." 

"Ich weiß nicht." Das wusste Jo wirklich nicht, er konnte Leon einfach nicht einschätzen. 

"Ich bin ja dabei Jo. Aber versuch dich nicht provozieren zu lassen. Versuch ruhig zu bleiben. Bist du doch sonst eigentlich auch immer." 

"Ja, aber bei dem Typen kann ichs einfach nicht." 

"Warum?" fragte Timo. "Du kennst das doch eigentlich. Wir blödeln alle mal rum und da fliegen auch mal nicht ganz so nette Wörter durch die Kabine. Du weißt gar nicht, wie oft Davie und ich in der letzten Saison uns fast an die Gurgel gegangen sind. Ich hab trotzdem ne Einladung zu seiner Einweihungsparty in Berlin bekommen." 

"Geht mir doch genauso, gerade Thomas kloppt oft ganz schöne Sprüche raus. Aber dann lacht man doch gemeinsam darüber! Und das ist bei dem Idioten einfach nicht so." 

Timo seufzte. Er konnte das ganze wirklich nicht nachvollziehen. 

"Na los, gibt gleich essen", meinte Jo.

"Ah ja, das ist gut", sagte Timo. "Mein Magen fängt auch langsam an zu knurren." 

"Dann gucken wir mal was es so gibt." 

Gemütlich schlenderten die beiden zurück ins Hotel und gingen direkt in den Speisesaal.


	6. Balkongespräch

Sie suchten sich Plätze in einer gemütlichen Ecke, holten sich Essen - und Jo war froh, als er sah, dass Leon sich weit von ihnen entfernt setzte. 

Diesmal gab es neben den üblichen Nudelgerichten und Gemüseaufläufen auch ein paar russische Spezialitäten. 

Jo mochte es, wenn sie das Land, in dem sie waren, wenigstens ein wenig kennenlernte. 

"So, gleich platze ich", verkündete Timo. 

"Das ist nicht gut. Wir haben nicht lange Pause, und dann ist wieder Training Und so ne Pressesache." 

"Und ich soll Schiedsrichter im Streitduell zwischen dir und Leon spielen", seufzte Timo und rieb sich den Bauch. 

"Ja, genau - das hattest du vor." 

"Ok... ich roll mal rüber zu Leon." 

Jo nickte leicht, er fühlte sich wie auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank. 

Ächzend stemmte sich Timo hoch und ging dann zu dem Tisch, an dem Leon saß. 

Jo beobachtete, wie er Leon ansprach und schon einen Moment später sehr böse angeguckt wurde. 

Unwillkürlich rutschte Jo auf seinem Stuhl nach unten. Das war aber auch eine saublöde Idee von Timo gewesen! 

Er wagte kaum rüberzugucken. Was würde Leon... Verdammt, er stand auf und kam schnell auf Jo zu. 

"Was soll das?" herrschte Leon ihn an, als er vor ihm stand. 

"Was soll was?", fragte Jo scheinheilig 

"Timo labert etwas von Aussprache und das wir uns alle lieb haben sollen und wir beide Blutsbrüderschaft schließen sollen. Was soll der Scheiß?" 

"Er meint, wir sollen reden, weil sich das hier zwischen uns auch auf die Mannschaft auswirkt. Und er will gewinnen. Ich übrigens auch." 

"Und ich halte das für eine richtig gute Idee", sagte Julian und kam zu ihnen. "Warum setzt ihr euch nicht schön an den Pool mit was kühlem zu trinken und redet?" 

Überrascht sah Jo Julian an. Was wusste der von der Sache? 

"Ihr seid beide nicht grad leise", sagte Julian. "Spätestens seit dem Flug wissen alle hier, dass ihr beide euch ganz besonders mögt." 

"Das kann auch gern so bleiben", knurrte Leon wütend. 

Julian sah Leon. "Komm Leo", sagte er. "Ich kenn dich doch. Du bist doch sonst nicht so. Gib Jo ne Chance, ja? Ihr müsst nicht beste Freunde werden, aber wir wollen es doch allen zeigen, oder? Wir wollen allen zeigen, wie gut wir sind und was für ne großartige Mannschaft." 

"Die großartige Mannschaft wären wir auch ohne den Zwerg", zischte Leon Julian wütend an. Scheiße, wenn das so weiterging, würde es nach dem Gespräch noch schlimmer sein als vorher. 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf und zog Leon dann einfach mit sich. Etwas verdutzt sah Jo den beiden hinterher, bis sie den Speisesaal verlassen hatten. 

"Also... reden wir nicht", fragte Jo irritiert nach. 

"Offenbar tut ihr das nicht", sagte Timo. "Der Leon kann dich aber echt gar nicht leiden... Weißt du was? ich red nachher mal mit Julian. Der kennt Leon ja schon länger, vielleicht weiß der ja was los ist." 

"Würd ich ja auch gern wissen", murmelte Jo. 

"Tut mir leid", sagte Timo und setzte sich wieder neben Jo. "Ich dachte wirklich, dass es ne gute Idee wäre..." 

"Wäre es bei vielen anderen sicher auch gewesen." 

"Ich fühl mich trotzdem schuldig." 

"Ist doch nicht schlimmer als vorher", meinte Jo. 

"Wenn du willst, können wir die Zimmer tauschen", bot Timo immer noch ziemlich kleinlaut an. 

"Wir haben keine Verbindungstür", meinte Jo, "Und den Balkon brauche ich nicht. Und es wäre doch schon komisch, wenn wir tauschen würden. Also geht das schon so. Aber danke." 

Timo nickte. "Ok. Wollen wir beide dann ein bisschen an den Pool und relaxen?" 

"Ja, dann läuft uns Leon hoffentlich nicht über den Weg. 

"Selbst wenn, der Pool ist für alle da. Er wird sich damit abfinden müssen, dass du hier bist." 

"Ich glaub, das wird er nicht." 

"Timo sah ihn ernst an. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sich Löw das anguckt. Im Training habt ihr euch ja ziemlich gut verhalten, deshalb hat er vermutlich noch nichts gesagt. Aber ich würde mich nicht drauf verlassen, dass das so bleibt." 

"Was kann ich dafür?", fragte Jo nach. "Ich mach doch nichts. Gut, vielleicht lass ich mich mal provozieren, aber ich kann doch nicht alles auf mir sitzen lassen." 

"Vielleicht solltest du genau das mal versuchen. Lass dich nicht provozieren." 

"Das sagst du so leicht..." 

"Ich weiß. Aber mehr fällt mir nicht ein. Und jetzt los zum Pool. Sonst ist die Pause vorbei und wir hatten so gar nichts davon." 

"Ja, also hoch, umziehen, und dann zum Pool?" 

Timo nickte und stand wieder. 

Sie fuhren zusammen nach oben - wenn er nicht alleine war, dann war ein Fahrstuhl ganz gut zu ertragen, und er wusste, dass Timo nicht gerne zu Fuß ging. So kam er wenig später auf dem absolut verlassenen Flur im vierten Stock an. 

Hoffentlich war Leon noch mit Julian zusammen und er lief ihm nicht wieder vor dessen Zimmertür über den Weg. 

Jo beeilte sich zu seinem Zimmer zu kommen und schloss auf - glücklicherweise ungesehen. 

Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich und holte tief Luft. Das war ja mal so ein richtiger Reinfall gewesen. 

Leon war ja fast ausgerastet - und hatte ihm die Schuld gegeben. Das würde noch lustig werden, vermutlich würde Jo auch Schuld an einem abgebrochenen Fingernagel kriegen. 

So langsam fragte er sich auch, was er Leon getan hatte. Er überlegte fieberhaft, aber ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen. 

Die ersten Male, als sie aufeinandergetroffen waren, hatten sie sich mehr oder weniger ignoriert. Sie hatten nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt. Irgendwann, so vor zwei, drei Jahren, war die Stimmung immer mehr gekippt. Leon hatte ihn wie ein Stück verfaulten Fischs behandelt. 

Und das eigentlich ohne wirklichen Grund. Jo war immer höflich zu ihm gewesen. Am Anfang war er sogar etwas eingeschüchtert gewesen, weil Leon ein wahnsinnig attraktiver Mann war - und Jo dann gern mal die Worte fehlten oder er totalen Blödsinn laberte. 

Später hatten sie auch mal Smalltalk gehalten, wenn es nötig gewesen war, wenn sie zufälligerweise in der Kabine nebeneinander gesessen hatten oder so. Gestritten hatten sie nie. 

Aber von mal zu mal, war Leon abweisender und gemeiner geworden.

Erst hatte er nicht mehr als das nötige mit ihm gesprochen, dann ihn angeschwiegen, und irgendwann hatten die Gemeinheiten angefangen.

Und Leon hatte ziemlich zielsicher herausgefunden, wo Jo besonders empfindlich war. Seine Größe und sein Babyface.

Immer wieder fand er neue Spitzen, die er gegen Jo abfeuern konnte.

Jo seufzte leise. Er würde wohl damit leben müssen, da Leon an einer Aussprache nicht interessiert schien. Offenbar hatte er unwissentlich und unbeabsichtigt etwas getan, dass Leon so gegen ihn aufgebracht hatte, dass keine Versöhnung möglich war.

Er wüsste nur zu gerne, was er getan hatte.

Egal. Es gab wichtigeres. Wenn Leon nicht wollte, hatte er Pech.

Jo suchte ein paar Sachen für den Pool heraus, dann nahm er etwas zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank und trat auf den Balkon. Etwas Zeit hatte er noch, und die wollte er mit Blick auf den Strand und das Meer verbringen.

 

Plötzlich hörte er vom Nebenbalkon das Geräusch der Tür, die geöffnet wurde.

Das war wohl Leon, jedenfalls war das Geräusch aus der Richtung gekommen.

Schnell trat Jo ein Stück zurück, damit er vom anderen Balkon nicht zu sehen war. "... hier draußen ist es doch netter zum reden", hörte er Julians Stimme da auch schon.

Julian? Was tat er bei Leon? Offenbar hatten die beiden sich inzwischen wieder vertragen.

"Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, warum wir weiter über das Thema reden müssen, aber bitte", brummte Leon.

Das würde interessant werden, überlegte Jo und schob sich noch ein wenig weiter in die Ecke, damit er nicht gesehen wurde.

"Weil du mit jemandem reden musst Leon. Du hast unten ausgesehen, als wolltest du Jo eine verpassen. Dabei hat er nichts gemacht."

"Immerhin hab ich mich zurückgehalten", schnaubte Leon, er schien noch immer wütend zu sein.

"Weil ich dich weggeholt hab."

"Ich hätte ihm auch sonst nichts getan", behauptete Leon.

"Das sah für mich nicht so aus. Mensch Leo, warum machst du es dir so schwer?"

"Ich mach es mir schwer? Wie soll ichs mir denn leichter machen?"

"Indem du ihn nicht ständig beschimpfst?" schlug Julian vor.

"Der kann das ab", meinte Leon. "Und es macht doch nichts..."

"Der kann das ab? Wirklich jetzt?" fragte Julian. "Niemand findet es toll, wenn man ständig beleidigt wird Leo. Und ich hab Jo letztes Jahr in Frankreich bei der EM ganz gut kennengelernt. 

Das ist ein toller Kerl, der es wirklich nicht verdient hat, so behandelt zu werden."

"Dann soll er mich in Ruhe lassen!"

Julian seufzte. "Dir ist schon klar, dass das so nicht funktionieren wird, oder? Du bist doch auch nicht glücklich damit, wie das grad läuft."

Dazu sagte Leon nichts, Jo konnte nicht sehen, ob er genickt oder den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

"Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich Leo. Du verbaust dir damit jede Chance", sagte Julian leise. 

"Komm. Lass uns ein bisschen raus gehen und den Strand angucken. Ein bisschen Bewegung wird uns beiden gut tun."

"Wenn du meinst", hörte er Leon knurren, dann verließen sie den Balkon, und die Terrassentür schloss sich.

Jo stieß den angehaltenen Atem aus. Das war ja mal... überraschend und extrem verwirrend gewesen.

Leon schien überhaupt kein Interesse zu haben, dass sie sich besser verstanden.

Aber warum? Offenbar gab es ja einen Grund, jedenfalls ließen das Julians Worte vermute.

Doch dieser Grund schien nicht in etwas zu liegen, was er selbst angestellt hatte.

Jo runzelte die Stirn. Und was meinte Julian damit, dass Leon sich jede Chance verbauen würde?

Das war wohl das Rätselhafteste an der Unterhaltung. 

Immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken ging Jo zurück ins Zimmer und merkte erst nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, dass Timo bestimmt schon auf ihn wartete.

"Ups", murmelte er, zog sich schnell um und eilte dann runter zum Pool. 

Tatsächlich lag Timo schon in einer Liege unter einem Sonnenschirm. Auf dem Tisch neben der Liege stand was zu trinken.

"Na, das ist ja ein Lotterleben", kommentierte Jo, als er vor ihm stand.

Timo öffnete die Augen und grinste ihn an. "Ach du kommst auch noch. ich dachte schon, du hättest dich auf dem Weg zu deinem Zimmer verlaufen."

"Nein. Ich war noch bisschen auf dem Balkon und..." War es gut, Timo von dem belauschten Gespräch zu erzählen? Nein, wohl besser nicht.

"Und?" fragte Timo und deutete auf die Liege neben sich. "Hab ich für dich freigehalten."

"Und hab die Sonne genossen."

"Das kann man hier viel besser als auf dem Balkon", sagte Timo. "Und du musst keine Angst haben, dass Leon hier auftaucht. Der ist mit Jule runter zum Strand."

"Gut zu wissen", meinte Jo, obwohl er das ja schon wusste.

"Also setzt dich und entspann. Kannst ja mal versuchen ein bisschen braun zu werden, kleines Bleichgesicht", grinste Timo.

"Howgh", machte Jo und machte es sich auf der Liege gemütlich.

Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, aber in Gedanken war er noch immer bei der belauschten Unterhaltung.

Was für eine Chance hatte Julian gemeint?

Und warum hatte er dabei so besorgt, fast schon traurig geklungen?

Jo konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was Julian damit gemeint hatte.


	7. Wie in Urlaub

"Schläfst du?" fragte Timo neben ihm.

"Hm, nee", schüttelte Jo leicht den Kopf. "Hast du was gesagt?"

"Ich hab gefragt, ob du was trinken möchtest."

"Ja, gern. Was kannst du so empfehlen?"

"Ich hatte grad nur Wasser, aber ich hab gesehen, dass die hier selbstgemachten Eistee haben. Soll ich uns davon mal zwei Gläser besorgen?"

"Ja, das wäre lieb von dir."

Timo nickte und stand auf.

Jo sah sich inzwischen ein wenig um. Es war nicht allzu voll am Pool, aber einige Leute planschten im Becken. Mitspieler sah er im Moment nicht.

Aber die Anlage war groß und mit dem Strand so nah verteilte sich das.

Es war aber ganz schön so, fand er. Die anderen würde er spätestens beim Training wiedersehen, so hatte er hier ein wenig Ruhe - besonders vor Leon.

Leon... Ob er mal mit Julian sprechen sollte, was mit Leon los war? Julian wusste es ja offenbar und wo Leon selbst nicht mit ihm reden wollte...?

Ja, das sollte er wohl echt versuchen - am besten nach dem Training. Leon ging meist schnell auf sein Zimmer zum Duschen, da würde er hoffentlich nicht mitbekommen, dass er Julian ansprach. 

In diesem Moment kam Timo mit zwei hohen Gläsern zurück. "Ich hab hier einmal einen Eistee mit Zitrone, Minze und einer kleinen Priese Ingwer und einen Eistee mit Apfel, Zitrone und Honig. Was möchtest du?"

"Apfel", bat Jo ihn und streckte eine Hand aus

Timo reichte ihm das entsprechende Glas und setzte sich dann wieder.

Jo trank einen ersten Schluck von seinem Eistee - eiskalt und fruchtig, er war sehr lecker, fand er.

"Ist fast ein bisschen wie Urlaub"murmelte Timo.

"Im Moment ist es sogar wie viel Urlaub", stimmte Jo ihm zu. An das Training dachte er erst mal nicht, wobei das Training auch echt locker war, und sie ja auch im Urlaub immer etwas für ihre Fitness machen mussten.

Er wusste aber auch, dass es die nächste Tage härter werden würde. Und dann würde auch die Anspannung steigen, da ihr erstes Spiel immer näher rückte.

Aber heute wollte er den Urlaub genießen, sie alle hatten ihn sich nach einer langen Saison verdient.

Und so lag er neben Timo in seiner Liege, genoss den kühlen Eistee und die warme Sonne aus vollen Zügen.

"Ich glaub, wir müssen los", holte Timo ihn irgendwann aus seinem Urlaubsgefühl.

"Hm?" machte Jo und öffnete die Augen.

"Training."

"Oh ja", machte Jo und setzte sich auf. "Und wir müssen uns noch umziehen."

"Ja, genau. Aber gleich sind wir wieder in der Sonne."

"Aber da müssen wir arbeiten und können nicht faul rumliegen", lachte Jo. "Dann mal los, damit wir nicht zu spät kommen."

Timo nickte, und sie betraten zusammen das Hotel. 

Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg nach oben zu ihren Zimmern.

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Timo im dritten Stock.

"Bis gleich", nickte Jo und lief weiter die Treppe hoch.

Am oberen Treppenabsatz sah er vorsichtig in den Flur. Er wollte es vermeiden Leon früher als unbedingt nötig zu begegnen.

Aber die Luft schien rein zu sein also huschte er schnell zu seinem Zimmer.

Er zog sich um, trank noch etwas Wasser und verließ sein Zimmer dann schon.  
wieder.

Und rannte fast in Leon hinein - schon wieder.

"Bist du so blöd, oder ist das Absicht?", fauchte der ihn sofort an.

"Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass du vor meinem Zimmer herumlungerst?" fragte Jo aufgebracht.

"Rumlungerst? Du spinnst ja wohl!"

"Nein. Das hier", sagte Jo und deutete auf seine Tür. "Ist mein Zimmer. Das da", sagte er und deutete auf die Tür von Leons Zimmer ein paar Schritte entfernt", ist dein Zimmer. Also lungerst du vor meinem Zimmer rum."

"Willst du mir jetzt in die Schuhe schieben, dass du zu blind bist um einen einfachen Flur entlangzulaufen?"

"Ach lass mich einfach durch du Idiot", sagte Jo und versuchte sich an Leon vorbeizudrängen.

"Vordrängeln willst du dich auch noch?", zischte Leon wütend.

"Ich will einfach nicht zu spät beim Training sein. Und ich hab keinen Lust mich mit Volldeppen zu unterhalten."

Leon holte Luft, dann drehte er sich jedoch nur um und stapfte wütend davon.  
Etwas erstaunt sah Jo ihm nach. Das... das war schon fast ein enttäuschender Abgang. Leon hatte ihn nicht mal Zwerg genannt.

Hoffentlich blieb das auch während des Trainings so.

Ein wenig langsamer folgte Jo Leon, nahm aber die Treppe um nicht mit ihm im Fahrstuhl fahren zu müssen.

Er hatte auf der Treppe etwas getrödelt, so dass er Leon nicht unten auf dem Flur traf, sondern erst im Foyer des Hotels, wo auch die anderen Spieler schon warteten.

Timo kam grinsend auf ihn zu. "Ich soll dich an die Leine legen", verkündete er.

"Leon?", fragte Jo nur nach.

Timo nickte. "Er hat dich Zwergpinscher genannt. Was hast du wieder angestellt?"

"Zwergpinscher? Der hat sie ja wohl nicht alle!"

"Ich bin nur der Bote", sagte Timo. "Aber irgendwie... wirkte er nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ich wollte grad was wirklich schlagfertiges antworten, da hat er mich einfach stehen gelassen und ist rüber zu Lars und Sandro gegangen."

"Na, jetzt hast du auch mal erlebt, wie er ist."

Timo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lassen wir uns davon nicht ärgern. Da kommt Löw, also können wir langsam los zum Trainingsplatz."

"Ja, schön, dann hat er zu tun."

"Und wir auch", lachte Timo.

"Ja, und müssen nicht an den Idioten denken."

"Dafür das du nicht an ihn denken willst, tust du das ziemlich oft", bemerkte Timo.

"Und jedes Mal verfluche ich ihn dabei."

"Hast du es schon mal andersrum versucht?" fragte Timo. "Also so richtig nett zu sein?"

"Immer mal wieder. Aber hat auch nicht geholfen."

Timo zuckte mit den Schultern. "War nur so ne Idee."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass irgendwas helfen kann. Wir müssen uns halt aus dem Weg gehen."

"Wobei gehen grad das Stichwort ist", sagte Timo. "Komm, sonst schaffen wir es wirklich noch zu spät zu kommen."

"Oh nee, das muss nicht sein." Jo ging gleich los und folgte den Mitspielern aus dem Hotel zum Trainingsplatz.

 

Die Einheit bestand fast ausschließlich aus Konditionsübungen, damit sich die Spieler an das warme Wetter gewöhnten. Jo war ganz froh darüber, weil er Leon so fast komplett aus dem Weg gehen konnte. 

Auch bei den Trinkpausen hielt sich Jo von ihm fern. 

Trotzdem fiel ihm auf, dass Leon ziemlich wortkarg war und in den Pausen meist allein da saß und zu grübeln schien. 

Er stellte sich vor, dass er über ihn, Jo, nachdachte, aber das war ja nun total unwahrscheinlich 

Vermutlich dachte er vielmehr über das nach, was Julian gesagt. Über diese Sache mit der Chance - was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte. 

Oder er überlegte sich weitere Möglichkeiten Jo fertig zu machen. 

Erst als Jogi das Zeichen zum weitermachen gab, löste Jo den Blick von Leon. 

Leon schien davon - glücklicherweise - nichts mitbekommen zu haben. 

Nach dem abschließenden Torschusstraining beendete Jogi das Training. "In einer halben Stunde kommen die Pressevertreter", erinnerte er die Mannschaft, bevor er sie zum Duschen schickte. 

Die betroffenen Spieler wussten Bescheid - auch Jo würde antanzen und sich mit irgendwelchen Journalisten unterhalten müssen. 

Auch Julian würde dabei sein und Jo hoffte, dass er es schaffte nach der Presserunde kurz mit ihm zu sprechen. 

Er lief die Treppe hoch in die vierte Etage und sah vorsichtshalber erst mal in den Flur. 

Es war alles ruhig und Leon war nicht zu sehen. 

Gut so, atmete Jo erleichtert auf und ging schnell zu seinem Zimmer. 

Im Zimmer angekommen duschte er schnell und zog sich dann um. 

Die Kleidung war ja vorgeschrieben, also musste er sich nur kurz um seine Haare kümmern und konnte dann gleich runter gehen. 

Er war grad am Ende des Flurs angekommen, als er Leon sah, der langsam die Treppe hoch kam. 

Seit wann ging der Typ die Treppe hoch? Hastig sah sich Jo um, aber er sah keine Möglichkeit sich vor ihm zu verstecken. 

Leon hob den Kopf, sah ihn etwas erstaunt an und... ging tatsächlich wortlos an ihm vorbei. 

Kopfschüttelnd sah Jo ihm nach. 

Was war das denn jetzt? Kein böser Blick, kein bissiger Kommentar? 

Was war los? Wurde er auf einmal zahm, oder dachte er sich die nächste Gemeinheit aus? 

Irgendwie machte ihm dieses neue Verhalten sehr viel mehr zu schaffen, als das vorher. 

Darauf hatte er sich zumindest einstellen können. 

Ziemlich nachdenklich ging Jo nach unten. 

Bei dem schönen Wetter fanden die Interviews auf der Terrasse statt, und dort ging Jo jetzt hin. 

Neben Julian und ihm selbst, waren noch Marc, Sandro und Jonas dabei. 

Sie wurden an die fünf Tische geschickt, an denen die Journalisten schon auf Interviews warteten. Bei Apfelschorle und ein paar Keksen unterhielten sie sich. 

Nach einer guten halben Stunde war dann auch schon alles wieder vorbei. Es wurden noch ein paar schöne Fotos geschossen, dann verschwanden die Presseleute wieder. 

"So, Pause bis halb sieben, dann gibts Abendessen", mit diesen Worten wurden sie von Oliver Bierhoff zurück in ihr Zimmer geschickt. 

"Julian! Julian warte mal", rief Jo schnell und lief Julian hinterher. 

"Ja?", sah der sich um. 

"Ich... ähm... also..." 

Julian sah ihn ruhig an. 

"Es geht um Leon", sagte Jo schließlich. 

Julian nickte leicht. "Wollen wir uns einen Platz in der Bar suchen?" 

"Ja gute Idee", sagte Jo sofort. 

"Dann komm mit." Julian ging vor in die Bar und orderte gleich Eistee. 

Dann machten sie es sich an einem der Tische bequem. "Dann schieß mal los", sagte Julian. 

"Du kennst ihn ja besser... ziemlich gut, würde ich sagen. Was hat er gegen mich?" 

"Das musst du ihn schon selbst fragen", sagte Julian. 

"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass er mir antworten würde." 

Julian seufzte. "Nein. Vermutlich nicht. Leon ist ziemlich stur." 

"Du weißt, was er gegen mich hat?" 

"Jo ich werd dir nichts sagen. Leon ist mein Freund und ich tratsche nicht. Er... er hat nicht direkt was gegen dich. Das ganze ist ziemlich kompliziert. Für Leon zumindest." 

"Er tut aber so, als wäre ich das ekligste Geschöpf auf Erden." 

Julian grinste schief. "Du hast aber ne dramatische Ader." 

"Du hast ja kaum was davon mitbekommen, was so läuft." 

"Ich hab vorhin mit Leon gesprochen", sagte Julian. "Ich... ich hoffe, dass er sich ein bisschen zurücknehmen wird. Aber du musst auch deinen Teil beitragen. Lass dich nicht so provozieren." 

Deswegen hatte Leon vorhin also nichts gesagt. "Danke", murmelte Jo. "Ich werde mein bestes tun." 

Julian lächelte. "Er ist eigentlich nicht so. Leo ist ein richtig netter Kerl. Lustig und verrückt, aber auch ziemlich nachdenklich. Es dauert ganz schön, bis er einen an sich ran lässt, deshalb wirkt er auf viele immer so arrogant." 

Das war ein Eindruck, den Jo bisher nicht gewonnen hatte. "Arroganz finde ich ihn nicht. Eher... unverschämt." 

"Das ist er", lachte Julian. 

"Und es ist nicht schön seine Zielscheibe zu sein", meinte Jo noch immer ernst. 

Erneut seufzte Julian. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr sagen kann. Vielleicht versuchst du nochmal in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden. Aber ohne Timo." 

"Meinst du, ich hab da Chancen, dass er mir nicht nur böse Sachen an den Kopf wirft?" 

"Keine Ahnung. Aber die Chance ist größer, als wenn du wieder Timo vorschickst. Da würde ich mich an Leons Stelle auch ziemlich in die Enge gedrängt fühlen. Und Timo ist... auch nicht grad der geborene Diplomat." 

"Leon auch nicht!" 

"Das hab ich auch nie behauptet." 

"Aber okay, ich werds noch mal versuchen." Auch wenn Leon ja auch mal einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen könnte. 

"Fund ich gut", sagte Julian. 

"Kannst du mir Bescheid sagen, wenn es mal einen guten Moment gibt?" 

"Mal gucken, wie er gleich drauf ist, vielleicht bekommst du schon nach dem Abendessen deine Chance." 

"Immerhin ist er gerade relativ ruhig gewesen." 

"Ja, er... hat einiges zum nachdenken", murmelte Julian. 

"Hast du ihm so ins Gewissen geredet?" 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab... ach egal. Lass uns lieber den leckeren Eistee genießen." 

"Der ist echt gut", stimmte Jo zu. "Ich hoffe, er wird nicht sauer auf dich, weil du dich mit dem Feind verbündet hast." 

"Du bist nicht der Feind Jo. Und hey, ich muss doch mein neues Amt als Kapitän gewissenhaft ausüben." 

Jo lachte "Oh Kaptain, mein Kaptain!" 

"Sehr schön", grinste Julian. 

Jo trank von seinem Eistee. "Du machst das gut. Also das mit dem Kapitän", meinte er dann. 

"Findest du? Ich... bin mir immer so unsicher." 

"Man kann mit dir reden, das ist gut." 

"Hatte in meinen Mannschaften gute Beispiele", meinte Julian. "Benni auf Schalke und hier Phil und Basti. Ich glaube, wenn ich es nur halb so gut wie die mache, wäre ich schon zufrieden." 

"Du machst es echt gut", meinte Jo noch einmal. "Und ich weiß, dass du noch besser wirst die nächsten Tage." 

"Hör auf, sonst werd ich noch rot." 

"Musst du nicht. Und ich sag jetzt auch nichts mehr." 

"Danke", lachte Julian. 

"Also - wie spielen wir gegen Australien?" 

"Wir gewinnen natürlich!" sagte Julian. 

"Gut, und wie hoch?" 

Julian runzelte die Stirn. "Drei zu null", sagte er dann. 

"Oh, so sicher? Ich tippe eher auf ein 2:1." 

"Dann wird Marc sauer. Der will nicht immer Gegentore kriegen, wenn in der Natio spielt." 

"Okay, einigen wir uns auf ein 2:0? 

"Ist ok, damit kann ich auch leben." 

"Gut, dann machen wir es doch so", beschloss Jo und grinste. 

Julian nickte zustimmend. "Wollen wir dann schon mal in den Speisesaal gehen? Ich hab langsam ein bisschen Hunger." 

"Meinst du, sie servieren dann schneller?", lachte Jo. 

"Nein, aber wir werden die ersten in der Schlange sein", grinste Julian 

Jo lachte. "Das ist auf jeden Fall ein Grund schon mal hinzugehen." 

"Dann los", sagte Julian und stand auf.


	8. Billard

Jo folgte ihm auf direktem Weg in den großzügigen Speisesaal. 

Außer ihnen waren nur Kevin und Marc schon da. "Setzen wir uns dazu?" fragte Julian. 

"Ja, das ist gut." Immerhin saß Leon nicht mit am Tisch. 

Die beiden setzten sich zu den Torhütern und bald unterhielten sich sie angeregt. 

Jo sah sich gar nicht erst nach Leon um. 

Auch nicht als sie sich schließlich das Essen holten. 

Auch Leon schien sich zurückzuhalten, zumindest tauchte er nicht plötzlich neben ihm auf. 

Dafür stand plötzlich Timo neben ihm, als er sich das Dessert holte. "Na du?" 

"Hey", sah Jo zu ihm. 

"Wie waren die Pressefritzen?" 

"Waren ganz okay, haben nichts blödes gefragt oder so." 

Timo nickte und füllte sich ein Schälchen mit Pudding. "Ein paar Jungs wollen heute Abend Billard spielen. Hast du auch Lust?" 

"Oh ja, das klingt doch gut." 

Timo nickte und füllte sich ein Schälchen mit Pudding. "Ein paar Jungs wollen heute Abend Billard spielen. Hast du auch Lust?" 

"Billard klingt gut, da mach ich gern mit." 

"Schön", freute sich Timo. "Ich kann dir aber nicht sagen, ob Leon dabei ist oder nicht." 

"Sehen wir ja dann. Und dann kann einer von uns noch immer gehen." 

"Oder ihr vertragt euch einfach", grinste Timo. 

"Das haben wir schon versucht, das klappt ebenso wenig wie ein Abstieg vom FC Bayern." 

"Schade. Vor allem der zweite Teil", lachte Timo. 

"Pah", machte Jo und stupste ihn vorsichtig mit dem Ellenbogen an. 

"Ist doch so. Aber ich glaube deinen Chancen dich mit Leon doch noch zu vertragen sind deutlich größer." 

"Aber sicher nicht heute Abend." 

"Nein, heute Abend mach dich im Billard fertig." 

"Das werden wir noch sehen", sah Jo ihn herausfordernd an. 

"Worum wetten wir?" 

"Hm... Bedienung morgen früh beim Frühstück?" 

Timo nickte sofort. "Das gefällt mir. Dann lass uns mal unseren Pudding essen und dann auf zum Billard!" 

Ich freu mich drauf - und auch auf das Frühstück morgen früh." 

"Das du mir servieren wirst", grinste Timo. 

"Na, das werden wir ja noch sehen", grinste Jo ihn an, dann ging er zurück zu seinem Tisch. 

Kevin und Marc waren noch beim Buffet, also saß nur Julian da. "Lass Leon heute Abend mal lieber in Ruhe", sagte er leise, als Jo sich wieder setzte. 

"Das hab ich vor. Hat er schon vom Billard erzählt? Timo meinte, ein paar Leute würden gehen wollen." 

"Nein hat er nicht. Aber Billard hört sich wirklich gut an. Ich bin dabei." 

"Na super, und wenn er auch dabei ist, müssen wir losen, wer nicht mitspielen darf?" 

"Leon wird nicht dabei sein", sagte Julian ziemlich überzeugt. 

"Sicher? Dann ist gut", nickte Jo tatsächlich erleichtert. 

"Du kannst ihn echt nicht leiden, hm?" fragte Julian. 

"Natürlich nicht - so masochistisch bin ich nicht veranlagt, dass ich mich bei jeder Gelegenheit gern anmachen lasse." 

"Ich... dachte nur. Weil du vorhin so den Eindruck gemacht hast, als wäre es dir wirklich wichtig, dass ihr euch aussprecht." 

"Ich will nur einfach keinen Stress in der Mannschaft. Das alles hier macht doch keinen Spaß, wenn jemand einen ständig anpault und fertig machen will." 

Julian nickte leicht und wirkte ein bisschen enttäuscht. "Dann sag ihm das am besten so. Das wird Leon nachvollziehen können. Hoffe ich..." 

"Was hast du sonst erwartet? Dass ich es toll finde, wie er mich behandelt?" 

"Ich erwarte gar nichts. Und du hast ja recht. Das ist nicht toll." 

"Und warum bist du so enttäuscht?", fragte Jo nach. 

"Bin ich doch gar nicht", behauptete Julian. 

"Okay", nickte Jo wenig überzeugt. 

"Schmeckt der Pudding", wechselte Julian das Thema. 

"Ich hoffe schon. Er sieht jedenfalls sehr lecker aus." 

"Dann hol ich mir auch was", sagte Julian und stand auf. 

Jo probierte von dem Pudding und nickte - er schmeckte tatsächlich sehr lecker. 

Während er den Pudding löffelte sah er Julian hinterher und wunderte sich. Das eben war fast so seltsam gewesen, wie das was er belauscht hatte. 

Warum war Julian enttäuscht gewesen - das war deutlich gewesen, auch wenn er es abgestritten hatte. 

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. Schluss damit. Er hatte heute wirklich genug über Leon nachgedacht. 

Der Typ war das doch nicht wert! 

Leon machte sich ja bestimmt auch keine solchen Gedanken um ihn! 

Also aß er jetzt einfach weiter und freute sich einfach auf das Billardspielen. 

Als er fertig war, ging er rüber zu Timo. "Wann gehts denn los?" 

Der sah auf die Uhr. "Halbe Stunde, etwa. Aber wir können uns ja schon mal warm spielen" 

Jo nickte. Er wollte nicht unbedingt hoch auf sein Zimmer und dort Gefahr laufen, Leon zu begegnen. 

"Gut, dann lass mich kurz aufessen, dann können wir los." 

Jo nickte und setzte sich einfach zu ihm. 

Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig, bis Timo das geleerte Schälchen von sich schob. "Wollen wir dann mal los?" 

"Ich warte ja nur auf dich", lachte Jo. 

"Dann los", grinste TImo und stand auf. Gemeinsam gingen nach unten in den Keller, in dem sich neben einigen Spa-Einrichtungen auch Freizeiträume für Billard und ähnliches befanden. 

Ein paar Jungs waren schon da, aber bisher spielte noch niemand Billard. 

"Dann lass uns mal anfangen", meinte Jo und griff nach einem Queue. 

"Ich hab vorhin kurz mit Davie telefoniert", erzählte Timo. "Die Jungs sind heute in Polen angekommen." 

"Ich hoffe, wir können mal ein paar Spiele von ihnen sehen. So zur Inspiration." 

"Das hoffe ich auch. Der Plan ist ja schließlich zwei Titel mit nach Hause zu bringen." 

"Aber wir werden nicht weiter größenwahnsinnig, oder?" 

"Ich bin nicht größenwahnsinnig", schnaubte Timo. "Aber die Chance besteht. Für beide Teams." 

"Ja, eine Chance hat man immer." 

"Ganz genau. Und wenn wir nicht gewinnen wollen, dann müssen wir gar nicht erst antreten." 

"Also tatsächlich zwei Pokale", grinst Jo. 

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung. Und ich werde ganz viele Tore schießen!" 

"Ich auch", nahm sich Jo vor. 

Timo lachte auf. "Ja, du Torjäger!" 

"Ich will auch mal", murmelte Jo. 

"Du darfst gerne, aber von dir erwartet man es nicht. Von mir schon." 

"Wir werden das schon irgendwie machen. Und die U21 auch." 

Timo nickte. 

"Also, willst du anfangen?", deutete Jo auf die Kugeln. 

"Nach dir. Du brauchst die Übung mehr als ich." 

Jo grinste und stieß dann an. Kurz darauf war ein spannende Spiel im Gange. 

Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Spieler hinzu, die den beiden zu sahen oder an einem der anderen beiden Tische ein eigenes Spiel starteten. 

Es herrschte gute Stimmung, und Jo fühlte, wie er nach und nach gelöster wurde. 

Genauso sollte es sein. Es sollte Spaß machen mit den Jungs zusammen zu sein, sie sollten ein Team bilden. Und ohne Leons ätzende Kommentare fiel das Jo auch wirklich leicht. 

Ob Leon jetzt alleine...? Nein, nein, darüber durfte er jetzt nicht nachdenken, das war Leon nicht wert. 

Aber sobald sich der Gedanke erst mal festgesetzt hatte, wurde er ihn nicht mehr los. Er... er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das war doof und albern, aber es war so. Leon saß vermutlich nur wegen ihm ganz allein in seinem Zimmer. 

Weil er Rücksicht... nein, Leon nahm keine Rücksicht, zumindest nicht auf ihn. 

"Boah Jo, was ist denn plötzlich los?" 

"Los? Nichts", schüttelte Jo den Kopf. und damit schüttelte er auch die Gedanken an Leon ab. 

Das Spiel konnte er allerdings nicht mehr retten und er verlor gegen Timo. 

Bis fast zehn Uhr spielten sie, dann begaben sie sich ins Bett. 

Jo huschte wieder so leise wie möglich über den Flur. Er wollte nicht, dass Leon irgendwie mitbekam, dass er zurück war und ihn so vielleicht an der Zimmertür abfing. 

Ganz vorsichtig schloss er seine Zimmertür auf. 

Erleichtert holte er Luft, als er im Zimmer war und die Tür hinter zuzog. Für heute war die Leon-Gefahr damit gebannt. 

Er machte sich im Bad fertig, dann trat er noch etwas auf den Balkon. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, und der Blick auf das nächtliche Meer war unheimlich beruhigend. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er eine Bewegung und schaute zur Seite. Leon saß auf seinem Balkon und starrte ebenfalls aufs Meer. 

Nein, er würde nicht vom Balkon verschwinden, vielleicht würden sie es ja schaffen einfach beide zu schweigen. 

Außerdem wusste er gar nicht, ob Leon ihn überhaupt bemerkt hatte. 

Er würde ihn jedenfalls nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen 

Also blieb er ganz ruhig stehen, sah weiter aufs Meer und behielt Leon aus den Augenwinkeln im Blick. 

Langsam konnte er sich entspannen und die Ruhe genießen, den Geruch de Meeres einatmen und die Wärme des Windes im Gesicht spüren. 

Irgendwann spürte er einen Blick auf sich und er sah zur Seite. Tatsächlich sah Leon ihn inzwischen an, aber es war zu dunkel mehr zu erkennen. 

Jo erwiderte den Blick kurz, dann sah er wieder auf das Meer und hoffte, dass Leon die Stimmung nicht durch irgendeine blöde Beleidigung kaputt machen würde. 

 

Nach ein paar Minuten sah Jo wieder zur Seite - Leon sah ihn immer noch an. 

Am liebsten hätte er etwas gesagt, aber er sollte ihn nicht provozieren. 

Allerdings machte es ihn nervös, dass Leon dasaß und ihn einfach stumm anstarrte. So was machte man doch nicht! 

Schließlich sah er Leon direkt an. "Alles okay bei dir?", fragte er vorsichtig. 

"Ja. Ganz wunderbar", brummte Leon. 

"Dann ist gut..." 

"Hör auf mit Jule über mich zu sprechen." 

"Ich glaube, es geht dich nichts an, mit wem ich über was spreche." 

"Wenn es mich betrifft geht es mich sehr wohl was an. Und wenn du Jule versuchst über mich auszuquetschen erst recht." 

"Selbst das dürfte ich, ohne dich um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Aber warum sollte ich das wollen?" 

"Das frage ich mich allerdings auch. Warum steckst du deine Nase in Dinge, die dich nichts angehen?" 

"Warum meinst du, dass wir über dich gesprochen haben? Du bist nicht der Mittelpunkt der Welt, es gibt andere, viel interessantere Themen." 

Leon schnaubte. "Julian hat es mir erzählt." 

"Ach, du darfst mit ihm über mich sprechen, aber ich nicht über dich?" 

Leon stand auf und trat näher an die Brüstung, die ihre Balkone trennte. "Julian ist ein netter Mensch, der versucht es allen recht zu machen. Er meinte, du wärst besorgt und würdest dich gern aussprechen. Aber ganz ehrlich, so wie du dich verhältst, ist das doch Bullshit. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was in deinem Spatzenhirn vorgeht, aber aussprechen willst du dich ganz sicher nicht." 

"Ich möchte nicht, dass wir ständig streiten, Leon. Wir wollen hier zusammen etwas erreichen, und da ist es besser, wenn wir uns einigermaßen verstehen. Haben wir doch auch mal. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, was passiert ist, was ich falsch gemacht habe, dass du so bist." 

"Ich bin nicht das Problem", knurrte Leon. 

"Dann muss ich ja das Problem sein..." 

"Wie hast du das nur erraten?" fragte Leon spöttisch. 

"Und was habe ich falsch gemacht?" 

"Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann tut es mir leid. Ich hab jedenfalls keine Lust mehr mit dir zu reden. Und lass Jule in Ruhe!" 

"Lass du mich in Ruhe", forderte Jo. "Und dich rede mit Julian, wenn ich will." 

"Aber nicht über mich!" 

"Lass mich in Ruhe, dann reden wir auch nicht über dich", versuchte Jo einen Deal. 

Leon sah ihn wütend an, dann drehte er sich um und ging wortlos in sein Zimmer. 

Jo atmete tief durch. Vielleicht war das ja ein erster Schritt zu einem Waffenstillstand. 

Aber warum störte es Leon so, dass er mit Julian über ihn gesprochen hatte? 

Dieses Verbot war doch absurd! 

Kopfschüttelnd ging auch Jo in sein Zimmer. Er sollte langsam mal ans schlafen denken. Und aufhören über den Idioten im Nebenzimmer nachzudenken. 

Er zog sich schnell um und legte sich ins Bett. Den Fernseher stellte er nicht mehr an, spielte aber noch etwas auf dem Handy herum, bis ihm die Augen zufielen.


	9. Geheimnisse und Vermutungen

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn erneut sein Handy aus dem absoluten Tiefschlaf. 

Er brauchte etwas um wach zu werden, und dann fühlte er sich auch nicht wirklich fit. 

Er hatte irgendwelche wilden Träume gehabt und er war fast sicher, dass Leon in ihnen vorgekommen war. 

Dabei sollte er diesen Kerl einfach aus seinem Kopf streichen. 

Aber irgendwie schaffte er es nicht. Er wollte wissen, was los war! 

Er war schon immer neugierig gewesen, und das hier betraf ihn ganz direkt. 

Und es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er nicht rauskriegen würde, was Leons Problem war. 

Jo stand auf und machte sich fertig - und versuchte sich dabei zu überlegen, wie er das Rätsel lösen konnte. 

Ob er es weiter bei Julian versuchen sollte? Julian wusste schließlich etwas, sonst wäre Leon auch nicht so dagegen, dass er mit ihm sprach. 

Aber er würde es vermutlich nicht verraten - und irgendwie wollte Jo das Versprechen auch nicht brechen. 

Ob er Timo einweihen sollte? Timo hatte immer verrückte Idee und könnte ihm vielleicht helfen. 

Ja, das würde er machen, allerdings irgendwo, wo sie nicht belauscht werden konnten. Irgendwie schienen die Wände hier Ohren zu haben. 

Vielleicht wäre Timo mit einem kurzen Strandspaziergang nach dem Frühstück einverstanden. 

Jo ordnete sich noch einmal die Haare, dann nahm er seine Zimmerkarte und verließ sein Zimmer. 

Diesmal schaffte er es an Leons Zimmer vorbei, ohne dass er plötzlich auftauchte. 

Er eilte zur Treppe und lief die Stufen herunter. 

Im Speisesaal setzte er sich gleich neben Timo, der schon seinen ersten Kaffee und eine Schüssel Müsli vor sich hatte. 

"Morgen", grüßte er ihn und setzte sich zu ihm. 

"Morgen Jo", lächelte Timo. "Gut geschlafen?" 

"Ich glaub schon. Und du?" 

"Du glaubst?" 

"Ja, schon. Jedenfalls bin ich ausgeruht und wach." 

Etwas besorgt sah Timo ihn an. "Was ist los?" 

"Leon ist komisch. Können wir nachher mal reden. Also irgendwo, wo niemand das mitkriegt?" 

"Ja klar", sagte Timo. 

"Bisschen an den Strand vor dem Training?" 

Timo nickte. "Dann hol dir mal fix was zu essen." 

Jo nickte und stand auf. Er holte sich Joghurt mit viel Obst und ein Brötchen mit Marmelade und Honig. 

Auf dem Rückweg sah er Leon, der bei Julian am Tisch saß. 

Er bemerkte, wie Leon zu ihm sah, aber er sagte nichts. 

Er nickte nur Julian kurz zu, dann ging er zurück zu seinem Platz und setzte sich neben Timo. 

Timo hatte die Begegnung bemerkt und sah Jo fragend an. 

"Erzähl ich dir später", versprach Jo. 

"Okay", nickte Timo und widmete sich wieder seinem Müsli. 

Auch Jo begann zu essen, behielt aus den Augenwinkeln aber Leon im Blick. 

"Jo", hörte er irgendwann Timos mahnende Stimme. "Entspann dich." 

"Ich bin entspannt", behauptete Jo mit vollem Mund. 

"Ja, klar. Was hältst du davon, hier herumzurutschen", deutete Timo an den freien Platz am Kopf des Tisches. Hier würde Jo mit dem Rücken zu Leon sitzen. 

Jo zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht..." 

"Ich passe schon auf, dass er dich nicht hinterrücks ermeuchelt." 

Jo seufzte und rutschte auf den freien Platz. "Gut so?" 

"Ja, sehr gut. Jetzt kannst du dich auch entspannen." 

"Weil er jetzt in meinem Rücken ist", brummte Jo. 

"Weil du ihn nicht mehr beobachten kannst." 

"Aber er mich." 

"Dann freu dich, dass er sich nicht entspannen kann." 

Jo verdrehte die Augen und begann langsam zu essen. 

Timo ließ ihn in Ruhe und widmete sich seinem Müsli. 

Schweigend aßen sie auf, dann sah Jo Timo fragend an. "Wollen wir los?" 

"Ja, klar. Strand, hast du gesagt?" 

"Genau. Da werden wir ungestört sein." 

"Dann komm, wir haben ne knappe Stunde Zeit - ich weiß nicht, wie lange du braucht." 

"Das wird hoffentlich reichen", meinte Jo und stand auf. 

Timo folgte ihm - an Leons und Julians Tisch vorbei. 

Leon warf Jo einen unleserlichen Blick zu. 

Jo beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern ging weiter voran zum Ausgang. 

Zusammen verließen Jo und Timo das Hotel und gingen die wenigen Meter runter zum Strand. 

"Also, was ist los, was du mir hier so heimlich erzählen willst?" 

"Ich... ich hab was belauscht", sagte Jo ein wenig kleinlaut. "Ein Gespräch zwischen Julian und Leon." 

"Du böser Junge", grinste Timo. "Deswegen willst du hier mit mir reden, wo uns keiner belauschen kann?" 

Jo nickte. "Ich wollte nicht lauschen, aber... naja, sie haben über mich geredet und da war ich halt neugierig..." 

"Oh, und was haben sie gesagt?" 

Schnell erzählte Jo was er auf dem Balkon belauscht hatte. 

"Okay, das ist... strange", beurteilte Timo. 

"Das ist mehr als das", sagte Jo. "Ich hab dann gestern die Gelegenheit genutzt und nach dem Pressetermin mit Julian geredet." 

Auch dieses Gespräch fasste er zusammen. 

"Das wird ja immer geheimnisvoller", meinte Timo. "Also weiß Julian was los ist, will es dir aber nicht sagen, weil er seinen Kumpel nicht verpetzen will." 

"Und dieser Kumpel hat mir gestern Abend noch verboten mit Julian über ihn zu reden." 

Timo riss die Augen auf. "Er hat was?" 

"Er hat mir verboten mit Julian über ihn zu reden. Echt." 

"Der Kerl hat sie doch nicht mehr alle", meinte Timo kopfschüttelnd. "Aber... mich würde ja schon interessieren, was die beiden da geheim halten." 

"Mich auch. Hey, vielleicht kannst du ja mit Julian sprechen, dir hat Leon das ja nicht verboten" 

"Du willst doch nicht auf ihn hören, oder? Ich an deiner Stelle würde jetzt erst recht mit Julian reden", sagte Timo. 

"Ich will mich vor allem nicht erwischen lassen. Und ich vermute, dass Julian gleich petzen würde." 

"Hm...", machte Timo. "Julian verhält sich wie ein Freund. Du würdest auch nicht wollen, dass ich irgendwas ausplaudere." 

"Ja, okay, aber das hat er auch nicht." 

"Nein, aber Leon muss unglaubliche Angst haben, dass du dieses Geheimnis irgendwie rausbekommst. Also... was könnte es wohl sein?" 

"Geheimnis? Das glaub ich nicht. Er kann mich nicht ab und hat dafür auch einen Grund, aber keinen Bock, ihn mir zu erklären. Das hat er ja auch ganz deutlich gesagt." 

Timo schnaubte. "Daraus müsste er nicht so ein Geheimnis machen Jo. Und da würde es ihn doch auch nicht stören, wenn Julian es dir sagen würde." 

"Du, der Typ ist so verdreht, dem trau ich das locker zu." 

Timo lachte. "Stimmt auch wieder. Also... was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du es auf sich beruhen lassen oder willst du versuchen rauszukriegen was los ist?" 

"Ich will es schon rauskriegen, aber das darf er nicht rauskriegen." 

Timo runzelte die Stirn. "Wie das?" 

"Er macht so ein Geheimnis daraus, ich glaub, es wäre ungesund, wenn er weiß, dass ich da weiter versuchen was rauszufindend." 

"Aber er ist der Einzige, der es dir sagen kann. Er oder Julian. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Jule was sagen wird." 

"Und wie, bitteschön, soll ich ihn fragen? Ich habs schon versucht." 

"Hm", machte Timo nachdenklich. "Lass mich mal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, ja? Wir müssen langsam eh zurück, aber vielleicht fällt mir während des Trainings ja was ein." 

"Ja, versuchs mal. Ich denk auch noch mal drüber nach." 

Schweigend machten sich die beiden zurück auf den Weg ins Hotel. 

Im Foyer warteten schon die ersten Spieler darauf, dass das Training losging. 

Auch Leon war da, er stand neben Jonas und Bernd. 

Jo sah kurz zu ihm, sagte aber nichts. 

Grade beim Training wollte er nicht riskieren, wieder mit Leon aneinander zu geraten. 

So stellte er sich mit Timo zu Sebastian und Niklas. 

Mit Basti und Niklas sollte er sich eh mehr beschäftigen, schließlich waren die beiden ab der nächsten Saison seine Teamkollegen. Es wäre bestimmt nicht schlecht wenn sie zeigten, dass sie gut zusammenspielen konnten. 

Und die beiden waren nette Jungs, sie würden sich sicher verstehen. 

So unterhielten sie sich etwas, bis auch die restlichen aus der Mannschaft versammelt waren und sie gemeinsam zum Trainingsplatz gingen. 

Auch während des Trainings ging er Leon aus dem Weg - und der ihm selbst ebenfalls. So würden sie die Zeit sicher überstehen können - auch wenn es ziemlich ätzend war, immer so vorsichtig zu sein. 

Wenn Leon ihm doch wenigstens sagen würde, was er angestellt hatte, um ihn so wütend zu machen. 

Aber dazu war sich der feine Herr wohl zu schade. Oder es war ihm zu peinlich. 

Ja, vermutlich genau das. Es war bestimmt was total peinliches und lächerliches. 

Aber was hatte er damit zu tun? 

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken. Er sollte lieber überlegen, wie er Leon dazu bringen konnte, ihm zu erzählen was los war. 

"Jo! Nicht träumen", rief Timo ihm zu. 

"Ich träume nicht, ich denke", grinste er Timo an. 

"Jo, nicht denken!" 

Jo lachte, nickte aber. Timo hatte ja recht. Er sollte sich konzentrieren. 

Das Training war noch lange nicht zu Ende, und es war wichtig. Sie hatten noch nie zusammen gespielt, und viele waren neu dabei. Wenn sie gewinnen wollten, mussten sie etwas tun. 

Und gewinnen wollten sie alle. Sie wollten den Leuten da draußen zeigen, dass sie keine B-Elf waren, sondern genauso gut wie die zu Hause gebliebenen Weltmeister. 

Jo konzentrierte sich jetzt auf das Training und achtete auch nicht mehr auf Leon. Im Spiel konnte er das schließlich auch nicht machen. 

Selbst beim Trainingsspiel gelang ihm das gut. 

Tatsächlich schafften sie es sogar wirklich zusammenzuspielen, und das gar nicht mal so schlecht. 

Auch Jogi schien zufrieden, als er das Training schließlich beendet. "Jo, Jonas, ihr seid heute bei der Pressekonferenz mit dabei", teilte er noch mit, ehe sie entlassen wurden. 

"Schon wieder", seufzte Jo, sagte aber nichts dagegen. 

"Du machst dich halt gut vor Kameras", grinste Timo ihn an. 

"Ich kann drauf verzichten." 

"Du überstehst das schon. Und immerhin musst du nicht mit Leon hin." 

"Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt!" 

"Musst du ja nicht. Und Jonas ist nett." 

"Ist er. Wollen wir dann los ins Hotel?" 

"Ja, ich will duschen", sagte Timo. 

"Ich auch", grinste Jo. "Und dann bisschen Ruhe. Presse ist ja erst nach dem Essen." 

"Und während du mit der Presse flirtest, überleg ich weiter, wie wir dein Leon-Problem lösen", versprach Timo. 

"Gute Arbeitsteilung", grinste Jo. 

"War klar, dass dir das gefällt." 

"Ich hab ja oft genug drüber nachgedacht." 

"Ja. Du denkst praktisch nur noch darüber nach", bemerkte Timo. 

"Ja, genau. Und wenn bei mir nichts rauskommt, dann vielleicht bei dir." 

"Und wenn nicht?" 

"Müssen wir zusammen überlegen." 

"Oder du lässt es einfach auf sich beruhen." 

"Könntest du das?" 

Timo zögerte, dann schüttelte er seufzend den Kopf. "Eher nicht." 

"Siehst du. Aber vielleicht finden wir ja einfach eine Lösung. 

"Wäre besser", sagte Timo. Inzwischen waren sie am Aufzug angekommen. "Fährst du mit hoch oder läufst du wieder?" 

"Ich fahre mit. Wenn jemand dabei ist, gehts." 

"Dann rein mit dir", lachte Timo und schob Jo in die Kabine. 

Kaum stand er neben Jo, drückte er die Knöpfe für die dritte und vierte Etage. 

"Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittag", sagte Timo, als der Lift in der dritten Etage hielt. 

"Ja, bis gleich." Jo atmete tief durch, als sich die Türen wieder schlossen.


	10. Schon wieder der Idiot!

Bis zum Mittagessen hatte er noch genug Zeit zu duschen und sich dann ein bisschen auf dem Balkon zu entspannen. Vielleicht ein bisschen im Netz zu surfen oder so. 

Das tat er dann auch - schön gemütlich duschen, dann zog er sich die vorgeschriebene Kleidung an, nahm sein Tabet und setzte sich in die Sonne auf den Balkon. 

Leon war nicht zu sehen, also konnte er sich völlig entspannen. 

Er las eine Menge Mails, die er bekommen hatte, stöberte durch Facebook und sah sich dann noch ein paar Sportseiten an. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln meinte er plötzlich eine Bewegung gesehen zu haben, aber als er den Kopf in Richtung von Leons Balkon drehte, war niemand da. 

Vielleicht war es ja eine Mücke gewesen, die hier rumgeschwirrt war, und die er aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte. 

Trotzdem blieb er nicht mehr lange auf dem Balkon sitzen. 

Die Sonne brannte, und sie blendete auf dem Tablet. Außerdem war es im Zimmer angenehm kühl. 

Und auch wenn er Leon nicht sah, fühlte er sich irgendwie beobachtet. 

Es war einfacher zu verschwinden, ehe sie wieder anfingen zu diskutieren. 

Außerdem hatte er eh nur noch eine Viertelstunde, ehe er runter zum Essen musste. 

Er packte sein Tablet weg, ordnete noch einmal die Haare, dann atmete er tief durch und trat auf den Flur. 

Fast zeitgleich öffnete sich auch Leons Tür. 

Shit, langsam hatte er echt das Gefühl, dass Leon ihn absichtlich abpasste. 

Leon stöhnte hörbar auf. "Was soll der Scheiß? Wartest du bis ich das Zimmer verlasse um dann auch rauszukommen? Kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?" 

"Ich war ja wohl zuerst draußen, Idiot. Ich glaub eher, dass du extra auf mich wartest." 

"Und warum sollte ich das tun?" 

"Ja, das wüsste ich auch gern." 

"Dann hör auch auf so einen Schwachsinn zu behaupten." 

"Du aber auch!" 

"Ich behaupte gar nichts. Ich stelle nur fest, das überall wo ich bin, du plötzlich auftauchst." 

"Könnte man auch andersherum sehen", knurrte Jo und drängelte sich an Leon vorbei. 

"Blöder Idiot", knurrte Leon, ließ ihn aber durch. 

"Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben." 

"Ach halt doch den Rand, Zwerg." 

'Zwerg', das hatte Jo ja mal gar nicht vermisst. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen ging Jo zur Treppe. 

Dabei hatte er gestern Abend wirklich gedacht, dass Leon auch an einer Art Waffenstillstand interessiert war. 

Vermutlich war das nur eine weitere Methode gewesen ihn zu verarschen, ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen und dann wieder fertig zu machen. 

Vielleicht sollte er es einfach sein lassen, wie Timo vorgeschlagen hatte. 

Während er die Treppe runterlief, wurde ihm aber klar, dass das nicht so einfach ging. Er war einfach zu neugierig. 

Außerdem machte es ihn wahnsinnig nicht zu wissen, was Leon gegen ihn hatte. 

Er musste irgendwas falsch gemacht haben, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was. 

Inzwischen war er im Speisesaal angekommen und sah sich suchend nach Timo um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. 

Also holte er sich etwas zu essen und setzte sich an einen leeren Tisch. 

Wenig später kam Julian und setzte sich neben ihn. 

"Ah, hi", grüßte Jo ihn. 

"Hey", lächelte Julian. "Leon hat erzählt, dass ihr gestern Abend geredet habt?" 

"Ach, er darf mit dir über mich reden, aber ich nicht über ihn?", fragte Jo etwas gereizt. 

Julian runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinst du das?" 

Vielleicht war es dumm gewesen, Julian das gleich auf die Nase zu binden, aber andererseits hatte der auch gestern nicht viel erzählt. "Er hat mir verboten über ihn zu reden." 

"Er hat was?" fragte Julian etwas erstaunt. "Er meinte vorhin, dass alles geklärt sei..." 

"Ach ja? Das ist ja mal interessant." 

"Hat er gesagt warum er nicht will, dass du mit mir redest?" 

"Natürlich nicht. War ja eigentlich auch so schon zu viel, mit so einem Abschaum wie mir zu reden." 

"Das hat er so gesagt?" 

"Nein, aber er hat sich so verhalten." 

"Er hält dich nicht für Abschaum Jo", sagte Julian. "Ganz bestimmt nicht." 

Jo schnaubte. "Oh doch, ganz klar. Sonst wäre er nicht so ein Arsch. Er lauert mir auf und gibt mir dann die Schuld, wenn wir uns begegnen. Es macht ihm wohl Spaß... naja, was solchen Idioten halt unter Spaß verstehen." 

"Du hast einen völlig falschen Eindruck von Leon", sagte Julian seufzend. 

"Er hat nichts getan, damit ich einen anderen Eindruck haben könnte." 

"Ich weiß. Tut mir leid, wenn ich es noch schlimmer gemacht hab." 

"Schlimmer gehts ja nun nicht mehr. Irgendwie werden wir die Zeit hier schon überstehen, vielleicht sogar ohne uns gegenseitig umgebracht zu haben." 

"Soll ich nochmal mit Leon reden?" fragte Julian. 

"Nein!", schüttelte Jo sofort den Kopf. "Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Dann brauche ich echt einen Bodyguard." 

"Leo ist kein Schläger Jo", sagte Julian. 

"Dir gegenüber nicht, das weiß ich. Was mich angeht, bin ich da nicht so sicher." 

"Er würde dir nie was tun", sagte Julian ernst. 

Jo nickte leicht, aber er war davon nicht überzeugt. 

Julian sah ihn an und wirkte, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber schließlich schüttelte er nur den Kopf. "Vielleicht hast du auch recht und es ist besser, wenn ihr euch aus dem Weg geht", murmelte er. 

"Ich wüsste keine andere Möglichkeit." 

"Ich im Moment auch nicht", gab Julian zu. "Leo ist... ziemlich halsstarrig. Und er lässt sich nicht gern in seine Entscheidungen reinreden. Wenn er sich für einen Weg entschieden hat, dann zieht er ihn durch, auch wenn er irgendwann feststellt, dass er vielleicht ne falsche Abzweigung erwischt hat." 

Falsche Entscheidung? Die Entscheidung Jo zu hassen? Jo verstand nicht, was Julian meinte - aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Weißt du, ich glaub, ich will gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Leon ist ein Arsch, ein Idiot, und ich muss damit zurechtkommen, dass er leider auch im Kader ist." 

Julian sah ihn unglücklich an, nickte aber. "Kann ich verstehen." 

"Gut, dann... hat dieses Gespräch nie stattgefunden, ja?" 

"Klar, hat uns ja auch niemand gesehen außer der Mannschaft und dem Trainerteam", grinste Julian schief. 

"Zumindest haben wir nicht über den Goretzka geredet." 

"Nein. Wir haben nur über das gute Essen gesprochen." 

"Danke." Jo nickte leicht und stand dann auf. 

"Viel Spaß gleich bei der PK", sagte Julian. 

"Danke auch", schnaubte Jo. "Ich weiß nicht, warum ich schon wieder dran bin." 

"Weil du immer so nett und höflich bist", grinste Julian. 

"Vielleicht sollte ich das mal ändern..." 

"Das könntest du glaub ich gar nicht." 

"Ich kanns ja mal versuchen", meinte Jo und setzte sein bösestes und wütenetes Gesicht auf. 

Julian lachte und machte dann eine scheuchende Handbewegung. "Los ab mit dir, du Spinner." 

"Ja, ja", knurrte Jo und machte sich auf den selben Weg wie am Vortag. 

Unterwegs schloss sich ihm Jonas an, der genauso begeistert aussah. 

Jo grinste, als er das bemerkte. "Na komm, auf in die Höhle der Löwen" 

Jonas seufzte. "Mal gucken, wer heute die dämlichste Frage des Tages stellt..." 

Jo lachte. "Mal gucken, wer von uns sie gestellt bekommt." 

"Immerhin können wir froh sein, dass wir noch kein Spiel gemacht haben. Ich finde die Pressekonferenzen danach immer noch schlimmer. Jede Szene wird zerpflückt und die Fragen einen völlig sinnlose Dinge", schnaubte Jonas. 

"Warum hast du in Minute 23 den Ball nach rechts und nicht nach links gespielt?", zitierte Jo eine der Fragen, die sie da schon mal gestellt bekommen. 

"Genau! Da möchte man doch nur zurückfragen 'Und was denken Sie sich bei der Frage?'." 

"Ich glaub, das sollte man echt mal machen. Wie Per mit der Eistonne. Danach haben sie wohl genauer nachgedacht, was für Fragen sie ihm so stellen." 

"Ja, aber das kannst du auch nur machen, wenn du Per Mertesacker heißt", lachte Jonas. 

"Ja, ich fürchte auch. Schade eigentlich. So, und jetzt brav lächeln, it's showtime!", grinste Jo und stieß die Tür zur Terrasse auf. 

"Immerhin machen sie es draußen", wisperte Jonas. 

"Ja, da werden die Bilder schließlich schöner..." 

"Können solche Bilder überhaupt schön werden?" 

"Musst du beurteilen. Aber manchmal erwischen sie einen schon so, dass man keine Angst vor dem Foto hat." Jo wusste, dass gerade Jonas sich auf Fotos nicht mochte, zumindest wenn er wusste, dass er fotografiert wurde. 

"Von dir vielleicht. Ob ich die Fotografen wohl überreden kann, dass sie nur dich knipsen?" 

"Denk einfach nicht dran, dass sie eine Kamera dabei haben." 

"Na du bist ja echt ein Spaßvogel", brummte Jonas. 

"Konzentriert dich auf den Kerl mit den dämlichen Fragen, nicht auf den mit der bösen Kamera." 

Jonas sah wenig überzeugt aus, als er sich neben Jo an den vorbereiteten Tisch setzte. 

Sie wurden freundlich begrüßt, dann begannen die Journalisten ihre Fragen zu stellen 

Tatsächlich hielten sich die dummen Fragen diesmal in Grenzen, fand Jo. Es wurde viel gefragt, wie es so lief und wie man sich untereinander besser kennenlernte. 

Immer wieder klickten die Kameras, und Jo meinte zu spüren, wie Jonas bei jedem Klick zusammenzuckte. 

Dabei hatte Jonas überhaupt keinen Grund dazu. Er war so ein gutaussehender Kerl. 

Für eine kurze Zeit hatte Jo sogar ein wenig für ihn geschwärmt. 

Jonas war im Prinzip alles, was er sich von einem Freund wünschte. Er sah gut aus, war intelligent, wahnsinnig nett, freundlich, höflich... aber er war leider auch total verknallt in seine Freundin. 

Glücklicherweise war es nur eine kurze Schwärmerei gewesen, von der jetzt, wo sie sich näher kannten, nichts übrig geblieben war. 

Er fand Jonas immer noch toll, aber er war nicht verknallt oder so was 

"So, das wars schon", hörte er irgendwann die Stimme des Teammanagers, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte. 

Die Presseleute bedankten sich artig und Jonas und Jo standen auf und konnten die Terrasse verlassen. 

"In..." Oliver Bierhoff sah auf seine Armbanduhr, "anderthalb Stunden ist Training." 

"Wissen wir", grinste Jonas und schob Jo durch die Tür. 

"Er ist da immer ganz genau", lachte Jo, als sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen. 

"Ja, aber als ob hier jemand zu spät kommen würde", schnaubte Jonas. 

"Das liegt bestimmt nur an seinen ständigen Ermahnungen." 

Jonas lachte leise. "Und was machen wir jetzt mit dieser vielen freien Zeit?" 

"Keine Ahnung. Der Pool lockt ja schon, oder der Strand? Bisschen Entspannung?" 

"Entspannung klingt gut", nickte Jonas. 

"Am Strand?" 

Jonas nickte. "Ich muss dann nur noch mal kurz hoch in mein Zimmer." 

"Ich auch. Treffen wir uns in... fünf Minuten in der Lobby?" 

"Du weißt schon, dass wir auf der selben Etage wohnen?" fragte Jonas lachend. 

"Echt?", fragte Jo nach. Darauf hatte er nie geachtet." 

Jonas nickte. "Aber Leon und du wart ja auch... beschäftigt." 

"Ja, ich weiß. Damit, uns nicht zu prügeln." 

"Worum geht es bei eurem Streit eigentlich?" fragte Jonas während er den Lift ansteuerte. 

"Wenn ich das bloß wüsste... Der Idiot kriegts Maul nicht auf. Aber inzwischen will ichs gar nicht mehr wissen. Ich geh ihm aus dem Weg." 

Jonas nickte. "Ist vermutlich das Beste so." 

"Also, Fahrstuhl oder Treppe?" 

"Fahrstuhl. Ist zu warm zum Treppensteigen." 

"Okay", nickte Jo und drückte den Hol-Knopf. Er wäre zwar lieber zu Fuß gegangen, aber er musste es ja nicht jedem auf die Nase binden. 

"Wenn du lieber die Treppe willst, dann geh. Ich schaff es auch allein mit dem Aufzug zu fahren", sagte Jonas grinsend. 

"Nee, du hast schon recht, für Treppe ist es zu heiß", meinte Jo und bestieg den Fahrstuhl, der gerade angekommen war. 

Jonas trat mit ihm in die Kabine und sie fuhren nach oben in die vierte Etage. 

Hier trennten sich ihre Wege kurz, Jo zog sich schnell um, cremte sich mit Sonnenmilch ein und setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf, dann verließ er sein Zimmer schon wieder.


	11. Unter Palmen

Diesmal nahm Jo die Treppe nach unten und setzte sich in der Lobby in einen der Sessel. 

Er sah sich nur kurz um, dann schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst. Leon zu ignorieren bedeutete auch nicht zu wissen, wo er sich gerade aufhielt. 

Stattdessen tippte er eine Nachricht an Timo, dass er mit Jonas zum Strand ging. Vielleicht hatte Timo ja Lust nachzukommen. 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Jonas endlich auftauchte. "Wir sollten das nächste mal genauer absprechen, wo wir uns treffen", seufzte er. 

Jo lachte. "Ja, wäre ne gute Idee." 

"Ich hab oben gewartet... aber jetzt lass uns los, ja?" 

Jo nickte und stand auf. "Dann suchen wir uns mal ein schönes Plätzchen." 

"Lass uns erst mal zum Strand gegen, ich glaub, links runter ist es ganz schön", schlug Jonas vor. 

Jo nickte und die beiden verließen das Hotel. 

In der Tat gingen sie gleich nach links und fanden dort einen ruhigeren Platz unter einigen Palmen. 

"Ach ist das schön", sagte Jonas. 

"So kann mans aushalten, was?", grinste Jo. 

"Ziemlich gut sogar. Und das Wetter ist hier so schön. Erinnerst du dich noch an letztes Jahr in Frankreich? Soviel Regen die ganze Zeit..." 

"Oh ja, das hat irgendwann echt genervt. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie viele Paar Schuhe ich im Einsatz hatte, damit ich immer trockene hatte. 

"Da ist es hier ohne Schuhe gleich viel besser", nickte Jonas. 

Jo lachte und begann mit den nackten Zehen im Sand zu buddeln. 

"Hätten wir nachher kein Training würde ich ja glatt ne Runde im Meer schwimmen", sagte Jonas. 

"Wir müssen mal sehen, ob wir Zeit dazu haben." 

"Ach natürlich. Wir haben den Tag nach dem Spiel ja frei." 

"Dann gehen wir dann schwimmen?", schlug Jo vor. 

"Ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei." 

"Ich freu mich drauf." Jo schloss die Augen und machte es sich im warmen Sand bequem. 

Ein paar Minuten später kamen Timo und Marc den Strand entlang auf sie zu. "Habt ihr noch Platz für uns?" fragte Timo grinsend. 

"Könnte eng werden, aber okay, wir rücken zusammen", scherzte Jo. 

"Ja du nimmst auch immer furchtbar viel Platz weg Kleiner", lachte Timo und ließ sich neben ihn plumpsen. 

Auch Marc setzte sich zu ihnen. 

"Und war es so schlimm mit den Pressefuzzis?" 

"Es ging. Im Moment sind ihnen die guten Fragen noch nicht ausgegangen." 

"Na toll, wahrscheinlich komme ich erst danach an die Reihe", sagte Timo. 

Jo nickte. "Ich bin dann hoffentlich durch. Wie oft muss jeder?" 

"Kommt drauf an, wie lange wir im Turnier bleiben." 

"Ja, stimmt. Aber ich mag nicht mehr..." 

"Ach Jo, die beißen nicht", sagte Marc. "Außerdem bist du doch im Nahkampf erfahren." 

"Nahkampf erfahren? Wie meinst du das?" 

"Na Leon natürlich." 

"Noch haben wir uns nicht geprügelt." 

"Das werdet ihr auch nicht", sagte Jonas. "Leon will genauso wenig aus der Mannschaft fliegen wie du. Und das würdet ihr, wenn ihr anfangt euch zu prügeln. Aber verbal geht ihr schon ganz schön in die Vollen." 

"Ich hoffe, dass es irgendwann aufhört." 

"Schonmal mit reden versucht?" fragte Marc. 

"Mehr als einmal. Aber das wird wohl nichts - ich habs aufgegeben." 

"Kommt Jungs, lasst uns über was anderen reden als diesen Idioten", sagte Timo. "Wie wird das Spiel heute ausgehen? Russland oder Neuseeland, wer gewinnt?" 

"Russland", meinte Marc. "Auch wenn ichs den Kiwis wünschen würde." 

"Ich tippe auf Neuseeland", sagte Jonas grinsend. "Das wär total lustig." 

"Das wäre echt toll", meinte auch Jo. 

Timo nickte zustimmend. "Fund ich auch." 

"Dann müssen wir heute alle die Daumen drücken." 

"Gucken wir eigentlich alle zusammen?" fragte Jonas. "Während der EM in Frankreich haben wir das immer so gemacht. War sehr lustig." 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob was geplant ist, aber wir können das gern machen", meinte Marc. "Eine der Bars einfach... annektieren." 

"Superidee!" grinste Timo. 

"Dann machen wir das - ich kann mich drum kümmern", bot Marc an. 

"Das wär toll", sagte Jo. 

"Dann machen wir es uns heute Abend gemütlich." 

Viel zu schnell ging die restliche Zeit bis zum Training vorbei und die vier mussten sich aufmachen um noch pünktlich zu sein. 

Jo musste sich am Ende ziemlich beeilen um nicht zu spät zu kommen - er zog sich schnell um und stürzte dann aus seinem Zimmer. 

Mit einem lauten "Uff", prallte er gegen ein Hindernis. 

"Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt ganz?", fauchte eine wohlbekannte Stimme. 

"Aua", murmelte Jo nur und rieb sich den Kopf. 

"Ich hoffe, du kannst mit der schweren Verletzung nicht trainieren", ätzte Leon. 

"Warum stehst du hier auch so rum?" beschwerte sich Jo. 

"Warum machst du nicht ein einziges Mal die Augen auf?" 

"Ich hatte es eilig und warum zum Teufel stehst du ständig vor meiner Tür rum?" 

"Du wartest tatsächlich hinter der Tür bis ich rauskomme, das ist... das ist pervers!" 

"Ach das ist mir zu blöd", sagte Jo und versuchte sich an Leon vorbeizudrängen. 

Der ließ ihn jedoch nicht durch. "Warum verfolgst du mich?", fragte er aggressiv und drängte Jo an die Wand. 

"Ich verfolge dich nicht. Ich will hier einfach nur eine schöne Zeit verbringen ohne ständig mit dir zu streiten." 

"Dann lauer mir gefälligst nicht immer auf." 

"Ich lauer niemandem auf. Und jetzt lass mich los, ich will nämlich nicht zu spät zum Training kommen." 

"Tritt mir nicht mehr unter die Augen", fauchte Leon und ließ ihn los. 

"Leon, das ist albern! Können wir nicht wenigstens während wir hier sind eine... eine Art Waffenstillstand halten? Ohne dieses ganze rumgemotze und generve?" 

"Dann hör damit auf mir hinterherzulaufen, Zwerg." 

"Ich laufe dir nicht hinterher. Ich wüsste auch gar nicht warum ich jemandem wie dir hinterherlaufen sollte." 

"Dann tus auch nicht", knurrte Leon, und ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten ging er zum Fahrstuhl. 

"Blöde Arschloch", schimpfte Jo und folgte Leon langsam. 

Aber mit ihm zusammen Fahrstuhl fahren, das musste er sich nicht antun. Statt dessen ging er gleich zur Treppe. 

Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und Jo meinte dort außer einer großen Portion Wut auch noch was anderes zu sehen, aber Leon drehte den Kopf zu schnell weg um ganz sicher zu sein. 

Vermutlich war es Einbildung, beschloss Jo und lief die Treppe runter. 

Er beeilte sich ziemlich und schaffte es so noch auf den allerletzten Drücker. 

Leon traf nur wenige Schritte nach ihm ein. 

Jogi warf ihnen einen Blick zu, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen. Jo war allerdings klar, dass es das nächste Mal Strafrunden hageln würde. 

Schweigend lief er seine Aufwärmrunden, dehnte sich und bereitete sich auf das Training vor. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er dabei immer zu Leon, der sich neben Julian warm machte. Julian schien die ganze Zeit leise auf ihn einzureden und Leon wirkte... wenig begeistert. 

Hoffentlich sprachen sie nicht über ihn, Jo. Dann würde Leon nachher noch mieser drauf sein. 

Allerdings war noch mieser ja kaum noch möglich. 

Er würde Leon jetzt einfach noch systematischer aus dem Weg gehen. Für die Paar-Übung schloss er sich Timo an, das Spielchen 5 gegen 3 spielte er auch mit anderen Spielern, und auch beim abschließenden Trainingsspiel schaffte er es Leon nicht ein einziges Mal über den Weg zu laufen. 

Und offenbar hatte die Ansage von Julian Wirkung gezeigt, denn auch Leon hielt sich komplett von ihm fern - und zwar nicht nur während des Trainings, sondern auch danach. 

Ungestört konnte Jo das Hotel betreten und die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hochgehen, und er sah und hörte nichts von Leon, bis er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog. 

Wenn das anhalten würde, wäre er wirklich froh. Denn er hatte Leon vorhin die Wahrheit gesagt - er hatte keine Lust mehr auf das Gezicke. 

Manchmal wünschte er tatsächlich, er wäre nicht nominiert worden. 

Und allein für diesen Gedanken könnte er Leon eine runterhauen. Es war schließlich immer sein Traum gewesen, mal für die Nationalelf zu spielen. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste den Idioten einfach ignorieren und sich an andere Leute halten, dann würde er schon seinen Spaß haben. So, wie heute am Strand, mit lieben Jungs am Strand liegen. 

Und heute Abend das gemeinsame Fußballgucken würde bestimmt auch lustig werden. 

Selbst, wenn Leon dabei sein sollte - er würde ihn einfach nicht beachten. 

Und das würde nicht schwer werden, schließlich würde ja vermutlich die ganze Mannschaft zusammen gucken. 

Als er aus der Dusche kam und sich anzog, ging es ihm schon wieder besser. 

Bis zum Abendessen hatten sie nun ein bisschen Freizeit und Jo entschloss diesmal auf seinem Zimmer zu bleiben und einfach ein bisschen Musik zu hören und zu lesen. 

Auf dem Balkon würde er womöglich wieder Leon begegnen, und das sollte er vermeiden. 

Also legte er sich einfach auf sein Bett. 

Mit den Kopfhörern in den Ohren legte er sich hin und schloss die Augen. Die Ruhe tat einfach gut. 

Vorsichtshalber stellte er sich den Wecker, damit er das Abendessen nicht verpasste. 

Jo war tatsächlich eingeschlafen und wachte erst auf, als sein Handywecker sich meldete. 

Aber das kleine Nickerchen hatte gut getan und er fühlte sich frisch und munter, als er aufstand und nach unten ging. 

Er aß gerade etwas Rührei, als Marc an ihren Tisch kam. "Wir haben heute Abend eine Bar für uns. Den Namen kann ich mir nicht merken, aber sie haben sie mir gezeigt. Da läuft das Spiel, und es kommt immer mal jemand vorbei um uns was zu trinken und Knabbern zu bringen." 

"Du bist ein Held", erklärte Jo grinsend. 

"Ich hoffe, das sagst du nach den Spielen auch noch" 

"Ich hab da vollstes Vertrauen in dich", sagte Jo. 

"Dann ist ja gut", grinste Marc. 

"Willst du dich nicht hinsetzen?" fragte Jo. "Oder besser hol dir erst mal was zu essen und komm dann wieder her." 

"Ich hol mir was und komm dann wieder", nickte Marc. Er brauchte jedoch noch etwas, weil er mehreren anderen Spielern noch Bescheid gab. 

Als Marc zurückkam hatte er Jonas und Kevin im Schlepptau, die sich auf die freien Plätze an Jos Tisch setzten. 

Auch sie hatten ihr Essen dabei und aßen hungrig. 

Dabei unterhielten sie sich ein wenig über das bevorstehende Spiel der Russen und auch über ihr eigenes Spiel in zwei Tagen. 

Nach dem Essen gingen sie gleich runter in die Bar, die Marc ihnen organisiert hatte. 

Das Hotelpersonal hatte schon alles für sie vorbereitet, der Fernseher lief und auf den Tischen verteilt standen einige Snacks. 

Sie machten es sich bequem und warteten ungeduldig auf den Anpfiff. Jo achtete nicht darauf, wer mit ihnen das Spiel sehen würde, und wusste so auch nicht, ob Leon mit im Raum war. 

Es wurde ein lustiger Fernsehabend auch wenn das Spiel eher mittelmäßig war. Neuseeland hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance und die Russen waren auch schwach, gewannen aber verdient. 

"Arme Kiwis", meinte Julian, als nach dem Abpfiff die Spieler interviewt wurden. 

"Ja... vielleicht steigern sie sich ja noch im nächsten Spiel", meinte Bernd. 

"Ist nur zu hoffen. Ich mag Neuseeland." 

"Wird schwer für sie." 

"Ja, wird schwierig sein weiterzukommen - aber einen Sieg könnten sie schon schaffen." 

"So nen Ehrensieg halt", grinste Timo. 

"Ja, genau. Wünscht man den Jungs doch." 

"Ich wünsche euch jetzt erst mal ne gute Nacht", verkündete Jonas und stand auf. 

"Ja, das ist ne gute Idee", nickte Jo und stand auf: "Ich wünsche auch ne gute Nacht allerseits." 

Er war wirklich müde, aber gleichzeitig hätte er so Jonas als... Begleitschutz bei sich. Da war die Gefahr geringer, dass Leon ihn wieder abpasste und dumm anmachte. 

Also folgte er Jonas und noch ein, zwei andere Spieler standen auf und schlossen sich ihnen an. 

Beim rausgehen sah Jo kurz Leon, der offenbar auch grade aufstehen wollte, sich aber schnell wieder setzte, als er ihn sah. 

Sein Begleitschutz schien zu wirken, freute Jo sich - und beschloss zukünftig zu versuchen nicht alleine in sein Zimmer zu gehen. 

Das war ziemlich armselig, aber vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit nicht ständig mit Leon aneinanderzugeraten. Problem blieb nur weiterhin, wenn er selbst das Zimmer verlassen wollte... 

Er konnte sich ja schlecht immer jemanden bestellen, der ihn abholte. 

Allerdings würde er das am liebsten tun. Und Timo würde das vermutlich sogar für ihn machen. Aber ganz so verzweifelt war er noch nicht. 

Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben, und in der vierten Etage stiegen Jo und Jonas dann aus. 

"Also, schlaf gut Jo", verabschiedete sich Jonas. 

"Du auch, bis morgen", nickte Jo und ging schnell zu seinem Zimmer - womöglich war Leon direkt nach ihm aufgebrochen und kam jetzt oben an. 

Und zumindest heute wollte er Leon nicht mehr begegnen. Er wollte sich einfach nur hinlegen und schlafen. Und die langsam steigende Nervosität genießen, weil ihr erstes Confed-Spiel quasi vor der Tür stand. 

Er liebte diese Nächte vor Spielen, wenn er sich schon verschiedene Situationen ausmalte. 

Morgen Nacht würde er bestimmt wie üblich Schwierigkeiten beim einschlafen haben. Die Nacht direkt vor dem Spiel war für ihn schlimmer, als die Nacht danach. Vielen Profis ging es genau andersrum, aber schlief nach einem Spiel immer wie ein Baby. 

Er machte sich schnell im Bad fertig und kuschelte sich ins Bett - und schon begannen seine Gedanken zu wandern. 

Er wusste noch nicht mal ob er spielen würde. Morgen würde Jogi erste Einzelheiten zur Aufstellung bekanntgeben, aber die komplette Aufstellung würden sie erst am Morgen vor dem Spiel erhalten. 

Und selbst, wenn man nominiert war, war das keine Garantie dafür zu spielen. Es hatten sich schon genug Spieler beim Aufwärmen verletzt. Nein, darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken, jetzt dachte er an grünen Rasen unter seinen Sohlen und einen Ball an den Füßen. 

Mit diesen Bildern im Kopf schlief er schließlich ein.


	12. In der Sauna

Jo schlug die Augen auf und sah auf die Uhr am Fernseher. Es war etwas zu früh, aber es lohnte nicht mehr noch einmal einzuschlafen. Also spielte er ein wenig mit dem Handy, bis es Zeit wurde aufzustehen. 

Ganz gemütlich duschte er, machte sich fertig und lauschte dann an der Tür, bevor er sie vorsichtig öffnete und nach draußen auf den Flur sah. 

Wie erwartet war niemand auf dem Flur, und Jo konnte schnell die Treppe herunterlaufen, ohne Leon zu begegnen. 

Und so kam er ausgesprochen gut gelaunt im Speisesaal an. 

Er suchte sich einen Platz bei Bernd und Timo und frühstückte gemütlich. 

Nach dem Frühstück stand eine erste kurze Besprechung noch vor dem Training an. 

Auch der Rest des Tages lief wie üblich ab, sie trainierten, bekamen Fakten über die Spieler und Spielweise des Gegners dargestellt und ließen sich von den Physiotherapeuten behandeln. 

Alle verbrachten den Tag ziemlich ruhig, aber die allgemeine Anspannung war spürbar. Am Abend sah eine kleine Gruppe wieder zusammen Fußball, während andere sich früh auf ihre Zimmer zurückzogen. 

Jo schloss sich den Fußball gucken an, er sah gerne andere Spiele und versuchte daraus zu lernen. Nach Abpfiff löste sich die Gruppe aber schnell auf, und Jo ging hoch in sein Zimmer. 

Jo machte sich fertig, legte sich dann ins Bett und stellte leise Musik an. Manchmal half ihm das beim einschlafen vor einem Spiel. 

Heute hatte er kein Glück, vielleicht, weil es das erste Spiel war, er blieb wach und wurde zu allem Überfluss auch noch wacher. 

Brummelnd stellte er die Musik wieder aus und versuchte sich förmlich zum Schlafen zu zwingen. 

Aber natürlich half das auch nicht. Er war hellwach. 

Schließlich setzte er sich auf und sah auf seine Uhr. 

Halb zwölf. Eigentlich wollte er seit mindestens einer, besser anderthalb Stunden schlafen. 

Aber sich hier im Bett rumzuwälzen war auch bescheuert. Aber was dann? Auf den Balkon setzten und in den Himmel starren? Fernsehen? Lesen? Klang alles nicht wirklich verlockend. 

Vielleicht half etwas Bewegung. Nicht im Zimmer, sondern ein, zwei Mal die Treppe hoch und runter. 

Jo nickte und zog sich schnelle eine Jogginghose und Socken über. Auf Schuhe verzichtete er. Überall im Hotel lag Teppich und er wollte niemanden durch seine Schritte stören. 

Leise schlich er über den Flur zur Treppe und lief sie herunter. Unten angekommen sah er sich um, wohin konnte er jetzt gehen? 

Ein wenig ziellos lief er über die Flure, bis er ein Hinweisschild auf den Spa-Bereich entdeckte. 

Da konnte er doch mal genauer rein gucken. Vielleicht ein wenig die Füße in den Pool halten oder so. 

Hätte er früher daran gedacht, hätte er eine Badehose mitgenommen, aber nun musste es auch so gehen. Außerdem... wirklich Lust zu schwimmen hatte er eh nicht. 

Kaum hatte er die schwere Tür zum Spa-Bereich geöffnet, kam ihm schon der typische Chlor-Geruch entgegen. 

Der Pool war schön und ziemlich groß, auch wenn Jo der Außenpool deutlich besser gefiel. 

Neugierig sah er sich weiter um - ein Raum mit paar Trainingsgeräte, ein weiterer mit Massageliege, und am Ende des Ganges die Sauna. 

Sauna! Das war es! Genau das brauchte er jetzt. 

Sie war von der letzten Benutzung noch ziemlich warm, so dass das Aufheizen nicht lange dauerte. Er zog sich aus und genoss die Hitze. 

Er wollte nicht lange drin bleiben. Nur ein bisschen runterkommen, dann noch ein paar Augenblicke im Ruhebereich verbringen und dann zurück nach oben ins Bett. 

Nach einigen Minuten stand er schon wieder auf, duschte sich kalt ab und legte sich auf eine der Liegen im Ruheraum. 

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er, wie noch jemand den Saunaraum betrat und dann offenbar in die Sauna ging. Jo grinste leicht. Da war er offenbar nicht der einzige, der nicht schlafen konnte. 

Er blieb mit geschlossenen Augen liegen, der Besucher würde eh früher oder später zu ihm in den Ruheraum kommen. 

Und dann würde er einfach auf sein Zimmer verschwinden beschloss er. 

Er war jetzt müde genug um schlafen zu können. 

Es verging eine ganze Zeit, ehe er die leicht quietschende Saunatür hörte und wenig später näherten sich die Schritte der Tür zum Ruheraum. Jo lächelte leicht, als sein Mitspieler zwei Versuche brauchte um die Tür aufzudrücken - so war es ihm auch gegangen. Das Mistding klemmte irgendwie und ließ sich total schwer öffnen. 

"Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein", hörte er dann jedoch eine Stimme, die mehr als unerwünscht war. 

Jo zuckte zusammen und wäre fast von der Liege gefallen, als er versuchte sich zu der Stimme umzudrehen. 

"Hat man nie Ruhe vor dir Klette?" 

"Sag mal stalkst du mich?" fragte Jo und sprang auf. 

Dass dabei sein Handtuch zu Boden fiel, interessierte ihn nicht. 

Leons Blick zuckte kurz ein Stück nach unten, ehe er wütend einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat. "Ich war in der Sauna und wollte mich jetzt entspannen. Also verpiss dich hier." 

"Warum sollte ich?" 

"Weil du störst." 

"Du störst mich auch." 

Leon ballte eine Hand zur Faust, holte dann aber tief Luft. Jo konnte förmlich sehen, wie er innerlich bis zehn zählte. "Du hattest doch jetzt Zeit hier im Ruheraum. Also könntest du jetzt doch einfach gehen und mich hier allein lassen." 

Jo zögerte, dann nickte er. Irgendwie hatte Leon recht, und er hatte ja eh gerade gehen wollen. "Noch ein, zwei Minuten, dann geh ich", versuchte er einen Kompromiss 

Leon presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte knapp. Dann ging er zu der Liege, die am weitesten von Jo entfernt war, drehte sie um und legte sich dann darauf. 

Jo hob sein Handtuch auf, wickelte es sich wieder fest um die Hüfte und setzte sich wieder. Die Gemütlichkeit war jetzt aber eindeutig dahin, und seine angenehme Müdigkeit ebenfalls. 

Länger als fünf Minuten hielt er es nicht aus, dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür. 

Leon reagierte gar nicht darauf, als er die Türklinke drückte und die Tür aufschob. Oder zumindest versuchte sie aufzuschieben. 

"Blödes Teil", murrte er und drückte noch fester. 

Wieder rührte sich die Tür kein Bisschen. 

Jo starrte die Tür wütend an. "Jetzt geh schon auf!" 

"Na, bist du zu schwach", ätzte Leon, der seine Bemühungen inzwischen mitbekommen hatte. 

Jo sah über die Schulter. "Nein, vorhin war alles prima. Erst seit du die Tür angefasst hast, muckt sie." 

"Jetzt soll ich sie kaputtgemacht haben?" 

"Natürlich! Wer denn sonst?" 

"Du bist einfach ne Memme!" Leon stand tatsächlich auf und kam auf Jo zu. 

Unwillkürlich wich Jo einen Schritt zur Seite aus. "Was wird das?" 

"Ich mach dir die Tür auf, Prinzessin." 

Jo biss sich auf die Lippe, hielt sich aber zurück. Er wollte hier raus und wenn Leon die Tür aufbekam, wäre ihnen beiden damit geholfen. 

Leon legte die Hand auf den Türgriff, drückte ihn runter, schob an der Tür - und nichts rührte sich. 

Verdattert starrte Leon die Tür an. "Das... Moment", murmelte er und stellte sich anders hin ehe er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür drückte. Aber nichts passierte. 

"Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein", fluchte Leon. "Du hast sie kaputtgemacht. Das war Absicht!" 

"Ich? Ich hab gar nichts gemacht!" 

"Natürlich! Als ich sie aufgemacht hab, ging sie ja noch." 

"Eben! Du warst der Letzte der sie bewegt hat. Und geht nichts mehr. Also hast du sie kaputt gemacht, als du sie zugemacht hast." 

"Oder du, als du total dilettantisch versucht hast sie aufzumachen." 

Jo sah ihn wütend an. "Blöder Sack", knurrte er. "Und jetzt hilf mir! Wir schieben zusammen, dann geht das Ding schon auf und ich komm endlich weg von dir." 

Leon nickte tatsächlich und begann zu schieben. 

Aber egal wie sehr sie schoben die Tür rührte sich nicht. Keuchend hielt Leon schließlich inne. "So wird das nichts", murmelte er und lehnte sich für einen Moment gegen die Tür. 

"Und wie wird das dann was", fragte Jo genervt. 

Leon lehnte immer noch an der Tür, die Augen inzwischen geschlossen. "Hast du schon mal ne Tür aufgebrochen?" fragte er ohne viel Hoffnung. 

Wie erwartet schüttelte Jo den Kopf. "Bis ein Idiot heute die Tür kaputtgemacht hat, war das nicht nötig." 

"Ich nehm an, deine Klamotten liegen auch da draußen?" fragte Leon ohne auf die Provokation einzugehen.

"Natürlich. Man geht schließlich nicht im Trainingsanzug in die Sauna. Deine Sachen auch?"

Leon nickte. "Scheiße verdammt", fluchte und er schlug mit der Hand gegen die Tür.

"So geht die Tür auch nicht auf", knurrte Jo.

"Halt einfach mal die Klappe, ja?"

"Und du darfst weiter rumlabern?"

Leon öffnete die Augen und sah ihn wütend an. "Ich versuche eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden, während du nur scheiße laberst."

"Dann streng dein Köpfchen mal an, Schlaumeier!"

"Du könntest ja auch mal so tun, als würdest du denken, Spatzenhirn", giftete Leon zurück.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir tu ich nicht nur so!"

Leon schnaubte, antwortete aber nichts. Stattdessen ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und begann den Türspalt abzutasten. "Vielleicht hat sich ja was drunter geschoben", murmelte er.

Jo beobachtete ihn kurz, dann begann er an der Türklingel zu rütteln.

"Nichts", sagte Leon enttäuscht und stand wieder auf. Dann sah er sich in dem Raum um. "Vielleicht finden wir irgendwas, mit dem wir die Tür aufbrechen können."

Zweifelnd folgte Jo seinem Blick. "Ich weiß nicht, viel ist hier ja nicht."

Leon schluckte. "Ich muss hier echt raus", sagte er und ging zu einer der Liegen um sie zu untersuchen.

"Willst du die zerkloppen und die Tür aufbrechen? Wollen wir nicht lieber gucken, obs hier ein Telefon gibt?"

"Im Ruhebereich? Wieso sollte da ein Telefon sein? Draußen neben der Sauna ist eins, aber hier drin wohl kaum."

"Trotzdem", murmelte Jo und suchte das Zimmer ab - leider hatte Leon recht.

Es gab hier drin so ziemlich gar nichts - bis auf einen kleinen Kühlschrank in dem Wasser und Apfelschorle stand, das Regal mit Handtüchern und eben die Liegen.

"Träum hier nicht blöd rum, sondern hilf mit, dass wir hier rauskommen", blaffte Leon ihn unvermittelt an.

"Ach und was willst du machen?"

"Immerhin denke ich nach, im Gegensatz zu dir."

"Dann erleuchte mich oh Meister und nenn mir deinen genialen Plan", sagte Jo spöttisch.

"An dem arbeite ich noch. Aber immerhin tu ich was."

Jo schnaubte und drehte sich wieder zur Tür. Auch wenn es vermutlich sinnlos war, trat er an die Tür heran und begann laut zu klopfen und zu rufen. "Hallo! Hört mich jemand! Wir sind eingeschlossen!"

"Toller Plan, in einem Luxushotel nachts um halb eins."

Jo ignorierte ihn und rief und klopfte weiter.

"Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du heiser bist."


	13. Noch mehr kaputt

Jo sah kurz zur Seite um zu gucken, was Leon inzwischen machte.

Der pulte irgendwas an einer der Liegen herum.

"Scheiße"fluchte er plötzlich und trat gegen die Liege, dann schob er sich den Daumen in den Mund.

"Schlimm?", fragte Jo besorgt nach.

"Geht", nuschelte Leon und stand einen Moment ziemlich verloren neben der umgekippten Liege.

"Brauchst du ein Taschentuch... ähm, wir hätten ein Handtuch da?"

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss hier raus", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Jo.

"Ich würd dich glatt rauslassen, wenn ichs könnte."

Leon warf ihm einen unleserlichen Blick zu, dann sah er sich im Raum um. "Hier muss irgendwas sein. Irgendwas. Hilf mir suchen."

"Was denn? Pflaster?"

"Irgendwas um hier rauszukommen. Sofort."

"Was meinst du, was ich hier die ganze Zeit mache?", fragte Jo genervt. 

Leon presste die Lippen zusammen und sah zum Kühlschrank. "Können wir den irgendwie nutzen? Vielleicht... gegen die Tür werfen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du einen Kühlschrank werfen willst. Siehst nicht aus wie Supermann"

"Hör auf mit dem Scheiß", fluchte Leon, klang allerdings eher panisch als wütend.

Irritiert sah Jo ihn an. Leon sah... schlecht aus. Er war blass, und wirkte... fahrig.

"Setz dich erst mal", murmelte Jo und trat auf ihn zu. "Daumen so schlimm?"

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. "Der scheiß Daumen ist doch egal. Ich... ich muss hier wirklich raus..."

"Das wollen wir beide."

"Du verstehst das nicht!"

"Dann erklär es mir gefälligst", wurde Jo sauer.

"Der Raum", sagte Leon. "Das ist zu... eng. Und hier sind keine Fenster. Und die beschissene Tür ist zu!"

Langsam begann Jo zu verstehen. "Du magst nicht in engen Räumen sein? Klaustrophobie?", fragte er nach.

Leon zögerte, dann nickte er. "Nicht schlimm, aber... wenn ich nicht rauskann und keine Fenster da sind..."

Etwas ungläubig sah Jo ihn an. Der starke, coole Arsch war tatsächlich nicht perfekt.

"Ja los, lach schon", sagte Leon mit einem Schnauben. "Jetzt hast du was, was du mir immer ins Gesicht pfeffern kannst. Leon hat Angst vor engen Räumen. Das gefällt dir, oder?"

Interessanterweise war das nicht der Fall. Er hatte Leon gehasst, weil er so ein Arsch war. Aber so eine Schwäche ausnutzen... "Ich bin nicht du, Leon. Ich versuche nicht Leute mit ihren Problemen fertig zu machen", erklärte er ernst.

Leon lachte auf. "Aber ich bin so? Du hast ja echt ne super Meinung von mir."

"Wer nennt mich hier ständig 'Zwerg', hm?"

"Timo nennt dich auch ständig Kleiner und da stört es dich nicht."

"Kleiner und Zwerg ist ja wohl was anderes. Und nur, weil Timo es darf, heißt noch lange nicht, dass du das darfst!"

"Ich fand Zwerge immer cool", murmelte Leon und begann die Liege wieder aufzustellen. "Auch wenn ich nie verstanden hab, was die mit Schneewittchen wollten. Zickige kleine Prinzessin hat doch nur gestört."

Jo sah ihn an. "Wie meinst du das? So ein Schneewittchen, schlank und rank und mit langen, schwarzen Haaren?" Er selbst stand auf etwas anderes, aber damit stand er ja doch ziemlich alleine da.

"Wenn man auf so nen Typ steht", schnaubte Leon. "Außerdem was war denn ihr Dank? Nistet sich erst bei den Zwergen ein, bringt sie in Gefahr und läuft dann mit dem erstbesten Prinzen weg. Ach und vorher lässt sie sich noch von ner alten Schachtel mit nem Apfel vergiften. Also war das Mädel nicht mal besonders helle."

"Welche der Modelfreundinnen unserer Kollegen ist das schon?"

"Das ist ne gute Frage."

"Also passt Schneewittchen doch perfekt in das Beuteschema des durchschnittlichen Fußballers." Jo sah kurz zu Leon, dem es jetzt offenbar besser ging. Das Gespräch hatte ihn also abgelenkt.

"Aber nur, wenn das Schneewittchen sich die Haare färbt und blond wird."

"Gibt auch dunklelhaarige Schneewittchens", meinte Jo.

"Selten", sagte Leon und gab es auf, die Liege wieder hinzustellen. "Toll... das Mistding ist kaputt."

"Was hast du überhaupt versucht?"

"Ich... ich hab mal in ner Serien gesehen, wie die mit nem Hebel eine Tür aufgemacht haben. Ich dachte, dass man vielleicht aus der Liege... aber das Ding ist nicht stabil dafür."

"Mist", murmelte Jo. "Und was anderes haben wir hier nicht."

Leon schluckte mühsam und setzte sich einfach auf den Boden. Das dabei sein Handtuch verruschte merkte er kaum.

"Wie müsste dein Schneewittchen genau aussehen", versuchte Jo ihn wieder abzulenken.

"Ich will kein Schneewittchen Jo", seufzte Leon. "Was will ich mit einem nichtdenkenden Anhängsel, das nur mein Geld will und sich auf Instagram als Freundin von bezeichnet?"

"Also lieber ein Aschenputtel?"

"Eine manische Putzfee, die mit Vögeln und Mäusen spricht und sich Zehen abhackt?" fragte Leon mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Jo lachte leise. "Okay... wen hätten wir dann noch im Angebot? Das Ungehorsame, die Probleme in Biologie hat und Wolf und Oma nicht unterscheiden kann?"

"Aber die hat immerhin Kuchen und Wein dabei, das wäre ein Pluspunkt."

"Gut, das spricht für sie. Also eher so ein Rotkäppchen für dich?"

"Hm... muss ich?" fragte Leon. "Kann ich nicht einfach nur den Wein und den Kuchen nehmen und Rotkäppchen kann ihr Verhältnis mit dem Jäger fortsetzen."

"Und du guckst den beiden zu? So einer bist du?"

Leon schüttelte sich. "Nein danke."

"Okay. Kuchen und Wein für dich, und das reicht dir?"

"Nein, aber das muss es", sagte Leon seufzend.

"Dass muss es?", fragte Jo etwas irritiert nach.

"Vergiss es Jo", sagte Leon. "Was ist überhaupt mit dir?"

Irgendetwas in Jo sträubte sich dagegen so etwas mit Leon zu besprechen. "Irgendwann wird schon die passende Prinzessin kommen. Die intelligente, witzige - ohne Instagram-Account."

"Ja. Natürlich."

"Auch die ist nichts für dich?", fragte Jo nach.

"Wir waren bei dir."

"Ich hab doch schon gesagt, was für eine Prinzessin ich suche." Oder was für eine Prinzessin er suchen würde.

Wenn er eine Prinzessin wollen würde. Wollte er aber nicht. Er wollte lieber den Prinzen, aber das würde er Leon ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden.

Gerade Leon durfte das nicht erfahren, dann hätte er gar nichts mehr zu lagen. Deswegen sah er Leon auch möglichst wenig an, denn sein Körperbau... nein, bloß nicht!

Einen Moment waren sie beide still und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. "Es... es ist schrecklich warm hier drin", sagte Leon plötzlich. "Und... stickig."

"Wollen wir mal gucken, ob wir die Heizung ausschalten können?" Vielleicht half es Leon etwas zu tun zu haben.

Leon nickte und stand auf. Das Handtuch, das sich inzwischen völlig gelockert hatte, landete auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen.

Fuck, jetzt konnte Jo den Blick beim besten Willen nicht mehr von Leons Hintern nehmen Rund und fest und einfach perfekt war er.

"Wo ist die Heizung?" fragte Leon.

"Ähm... hier muss doch eine sein, irgendwo. Oder zumindest ein Thermostat.

"Nichts. Gar nichts. Das... das wird vermutlich alles von draußen gesteuert."

"Immerhin kriegen wir so keine kalten Füße."

Leon stieß ein leicht hysterisches Lachen aus. "Ja, super. Schreib das bitte auf meinen Grabstein."  
"So schnell stirbst du schon nicht."

"Das sagst du so. Ich... ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich in die scheiß Sauna gegangen bin. Ich hasse die Sauna. Auch so ein enger Raum und man muss die Tür zulassen. Und es gibt nur ein winziges Fenster..."

"Du liebst Herausforderungen, was?"

"Wieso?"

"Na, dass du in die Sauna gegangen bist."

"Sauna macht mich müde und ich war verspannt. Ich dachte, dass mir das helfen würde..."

"Ungefähr deswegen bin ich auch runter. Vor Spielen schlaf ich oft nicht gut."

"Ich eigentlich schon, aber... im Moment geht mir soviel im Kopf rum. Ich schlaf seit Wochen nicht wirklich gut."

Jo nickte leicht, von den Wechselgerüchten hatte wohl jeder schon gehört. 

Leon seufzte tief und stand auf. "Willst du auch ein Wasser?" fragte er und ging zu dem kleinen Kühlschrank.

"Ja, was Kühles wird uns beiden gut tun", nickte Jo und sah ihm nach. Leon war noch immer splitterfasernackt, und es schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören.

Er hatte ja auch einen Grund - beim dem Körper wär es sogar eine Schande ihn zu verstecken.

Jo sagte nichts dazu, immerhin konnte er auf diese Weise die Aussicht genießen und wurde für so einiges entschädigt.

Leon bückte sich und holte zwei Flaschen heraus, dann ging er zurück zu Jo und gab ihm eine.   
"Ohne Kohlensäure", sagte er seufzend. "Das ist jetzt echt der Tiefpunkt..."

"Immerhin ist das Wasser kalt. Schlimmer wäre es lauwarm."

"Für dich ist das Glas immer halbvoll, hm?"

"Meistens, ja. Bringt doch nichts, immer negativ zu denken - davon wirds auch nicht einfacher."  
"Findest du?"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall."

Leon musterte ihn, dann trank er einen Schluck. "Warum stört es dich, Zwerg genannt zu werden?"

Jo überlegte. "Ich mag es nicht besonders klein zu sein. Und wenn dann jemand drauf rumreitet, von dem ich weiß, dass er mich nicht abkann, dann ist es doch eine Beleidigung."

Leon schnaubte. "Einige der besten Fußballer der Welt sind nicht größer als ein Seitzei. Genau wie großartige Musiker und tolle Schauspieler. Es ist Blödsinn sich für seine Größe zu schämen."

"Du hast leicht reden", murrte Jo. "Du hast das Problem ja nicht, dass du auf nen Stuhl steigen musst, wenn du den Sandwichtoaster brauchst."

"Dafür muss ich mich Kilometer weit nach unten bücken, wenn ich was im Ofen hab", konterte Leon.

"Immerhin läufst du damit nicht Gefahr, dass das Kabel irgendwo hängen bleibt, du das Scheißding mit Gewalt rausziehen willst, es einen Ruck machst, du dich nicht mehr halten kannst - und an dem Tag auf Sandwiches verzichten musst."

Leon lachte leise. "Wenn du so auf Sandwiches stehst, warum steht der Toaster dann oben? Wäre es nicht viel sinnvoller ihn an einer leichter zugänglichen Stelle aufzubewahren?"

"Meine Küche ist nicht so groß." Er sah Leon an. "Für einen Zwerg wie mich reicht sie", erklärte er ziemlich hart.

"Du gehst die Sache total falsch an", sagte Leon und streckte die Beine aus. "Du lässt dich viel zu schnell von einem dummen Wort ärgern. Das macht es einfach, dich zu ärgern - ob im guten oder im schlechten."

Jo hingegen zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum. "Ist halt meine Schwachstelle - und sie ist ja auch ziemlich offensichtlich."

"Du kennst deine Schwachstelle, also lass nicht zu, dass jemand sie ausnutzt. Bist doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen."

Verwundert sah Jo ihn an. Seit wann gab Leon solche Tipps? "Du hast es doch auch immer liebend gern ausgenutzt", bemerkte er leise.

"Ja, ich ärger dich. Obwohl du es einem wirklich viel zu einfach machst", sagte Leon mit einem schiefen grinsen.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie scheiße das ist."

"Nicht? Glaubst du ich wurde noch nie gehänselt oder geärgert? Weißt du was ich mir anhören darf, seitdem das Gerücht mit den Bayern umgeht?"

"Och, da tust du mir echt leid, drei Wochen blöde Sprüche hören, du hast da echt ein hartes Schicksal."

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass stecken Jo. Der Raum ist zu eng um sich zu streiten."

Wieder eine Aussage, mit der Jo sicher nicht gerechnet hatte - aber es tat gut sich zumindest jetzt nicht zu streiten, sondern zusammenzuhalten.


	14. Ablenkung

"Erzähl was", sagte Leon nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

"Erzählen? Ich? Was denn?"

"Irgendwas was mich ablenkt."

"Dann vielleicht nicht von der Gletscherspalte, die ich mal besucht habe? Oder dieses spannende Bergwerk?"

Leon schnaubte. "In nem Bergwerk war ich schon. Gehört auf Schalke dazu. Das war vermutlich der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens."

"Stimmt, ihr seid ja alle Kumpel. Aber ist doch nett, wenn der Verein so eine Herkunft hat und das auch gezeigt wird."

"Ist es auch. Ich lebe die Herkunft aber lieber... oberirdisch aus."

Jo grinste. "Also eher im Tagebau?"

"So ähnlich."

"Was machst du sonst so? Also, außer trainieren?"

"Mich von meinen drei Schwestern ärgern lassen", grinste Leon.

"Oh je, gleich drei davon... mir reicht meine eine Schwester schon immer."

"Ist auch anstrengend", sagte Leon. "Auch wenn ich die drei sehr lieb hab."

"Aber du siehst sie nicht so oft, oder?"

"Naja", sagte Leon. "Öfter als man so denkt. Ich hab eine eigenen Wohnung im Haus meiner Eltern. Und meine Schwestern wohnen auch alle da in der Gegend."

"Ah, okay. Ich hab nur noch immer mein altes Kinderzimmer."

"Hat sich irgendwie angeboten und... es ist schön, wenn die Familie so nah ist. Außerdem ist die Verpflegungslage so echt gut."

Jo lachte. "Das erledigt Deborah bei uns. Und das ist wohl auch besser so..."

"Deborah?"

"Meine Schwester. Wir wohnen zusammen in München."

"Stimmt. Sorry, mein Namensgedächtnis ist nicht das beste. Vor allem wenn ich kein Gesicht mit dem Namen verbinden kann."

"Ich würd sie dir ja zeigen, aber mein Handy ist auf der anderen Seite dieser Tür da."

"Da liegt es gut", seufzte Leon.

"Deins ist doch auch da."

"Meins liegt sogar oben im Zimmer."

"Ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, obs hier unten ist oder oben. Aber auf jeden Fall nicht erreichbar."

Leon schluckte und einen Moment flackerte wieder Panik in seinem Blick auf. Krampfhaft trank er einen Schluck Wasser. "Immerhin... immerhin bin ich nicht allein hier drin", sagte er dann.

Wieder sah Jo ihn an. "Hättest aber sicher lieber jemand anderen bei dir", murmelte er.

"Ist schon ok so", sagte Leon leise.

Auch das war eine Äußerung, mit der Jo nicht gerechnet hätte.

"Immerhin hast du jetzt was, womit du mich ärgern kannst, wenn ich dich mal wieder Zwerg nenne."

Jo schnaubte. Er wollte so eine Schwäche nicht ausnutzen - und abgesehen davon wusste er nicht, wie das gehen konnte.

Leons Angst war was ganz anders als die Sache mit dem Zwerg. Vermutlich wussten nicht viele Leute davon.

Also schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "So bin ich nicht", murmelte er.

Leon musterte ihn wieder. "Nein, das ist richtig. So bist du nicht."

Was sollte das wieder heißen? Dass Leon ihn für einen Weichling hielt?

"Warum guckst du so?" fragte Leon.

"Du meinst, ich bin ein totaler Weichling, oder?"

Überrascht riss Leon die Augen auf. "Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Jo zuckte mit den Schultern, und instinktiv umklammerte er seine Beine noch fester. "Ist doch so. Ich bin nicht so cool und toll wie du."

"Wer behauptet denn das ich toll und cool bin?"

"Na, du. Sieht man doch."

Leon lächelte schwach. "So was nennt man Fassade Jo. Damit nicht jeder meine Emotionen von meinem Gesicht ablesen kann wie bei dir. Ich halte mich weder für besonders cool, noch super toll. Ich bin ein guter Fußballer und ich bin nicht dumm. Aber das ist keiner der Jungs hier. Ich bin weder besser noch schlechter als einer von denen."

"Zumindest zeigst du dich cool. Und unangreifbar", meinte Jo. Er selbst würde auch gern so rüberkommen. Klar, bei Fans, Reportern und so war er es auch, sonst kam man in dem Job nicht weit, aber bei Mitspielern schaffte er es nicht.

"Ich bemühe mich. Manchmal übertreibe ich, dann bekomme ich eins von Jule oder Benni auf den Deckel. Aber... es ist besser als die Alternative. Eigentlich gibt es keine Alternative", murmelte Leon.

"Die Alternative wäre so zu sein wie ich", wisperte Jo kaum hörbar.

"Ach Jo, das meine ich nicht. Du bist gut so wie du bist", sagte Leon und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

Jo schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die leichte Berührung fühlte sich gut an, aber das durfte sie nicht, also musste er sie ignorieren.

"Du kannst deine Gefühle ganz offen zeigen", fuhr Leon fort ohne die Hand von Jos Arm zu nehmen. "Man sieht dir an, wenn du dich freust..."

"Und das ist gut? Du hast doch eben gesagt, dass man mich deswegen aufzieht."

"Vielleicht tut man das, weil man neidisch darauf ist."

Ungläubig sah Jo ihn an. "Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht." Langsam hatte er sich an die Hand gewöhnt.

Jedenfalls bis sich die Finger plötzlich leicht bewegten. "Doch", sagte Leon leise. Er schien gar nicht zu realisieren, was seine Finger da taten.

Und Jo brachte es nicht übers Herz sie wegzuschieben, es fühlte sich so angenehm an. Warm und geborgen irgendwie. 

"Hör auf so schlecht von dir zu denken Jo. Das hast du echt nicht nötig."

"Du hast gut reden..."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Du gehörst doch zu denen, die es mir liebend gern einreden."

Leon schwieg einen Moment. "Ich wollte nie, das es soweit kommt", murmelte er dann abwesend. 

Was meinte Leon damit? "Dass was so weit kommt?", fragte Jo nach. 

"Nicht so wichtig. Lässt sich eh alles nicht ändern." 

Sicher?" 

"Ziemlich sicher", sagte Leon. 

Jo nickte leicht. Die Hand auf seinem Arm streichelte ihn weiter, ließ ihn sich weiter gut fühlen - und noch immer verstand er nicht, was Leon meinte. 

Ob es was damit zu tun hatte, worüber Leon mit Julian auf dem Balkon gesprochen hatte? Allerdings konnte er schlecht fragen ohne zu verraten, dass er gelauscht hatte. 

Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall, das würde diese brüchige Waffenruhe zwischen ihnen sofort zerstören. 

"Was meinst du wie spät es inzwischen ist?" fragte Leon leise. 

"Keine Ahnung", meinte Jo, "Wie lange könnten wir hier drin sein? Ne halbe Stunde, ne Stunde vielleicht?" 

"Länger als ne halbe Stunde wirds schon sein", sagte Leon und streckte sich leicht. Dabei rutschte seine Hand von Jos Arm.   
Jo fühlte sofort so etwas wie Verlust, aber er konnte Leon ja wohl kaum sagen, er solle seine Hand wieder auf den Arm legen. 

"Dann... dann vermute ich mal, dass wir die Nacht hier verbringen werden", sagte Leon mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

Jo nickte leicht, das hatte er auch schon befürchtet. "Wer soll jetzt noch herkommen? Vermutlich kommen wir morgen früh raus, wenn die Putzfrau kommt." 

"Dann... Liege oder Boden?" fragte Leon. 

"Liege", entschied Jo nach kurzem Überlegen. "Die Dinger sind doch ganz bequem." 

"Hm... für dich vielleicht. Für meine Größe ist das eher... ich glaube ich nehm den Boden", sagte Leon. 

"Okay, dann lass uns mal gucken, ob wir die Auflage da runterkriegen - auf dem nackten Boden musst du ja nun auch nicht schlafen." 

"Zur Not nehm ich ein paar Handtücher." 

"Ein paar unterem Hintern, ein paar zum Zudecken?" Erst jetzt wurde Jo wieder klar, dass sie ja beide mehr oder weniger nackt waren - und Leon sich nicht einmal mehr mit einem Handtuch bedeckte. 

"So warm wie es hier ist, brauch ich nichts zum zudecken", sagte Leon. "Ich bin eh eher ein... leicht bekleideter Schläfer." 

Jo hob eine Augenbraue und ließ seinen Blick zwischen Leons Beine wandern. 

"Was?" fragte Leon. "Stört es dich?" 

"Nein, quatsch. Ich wunder mich nur... sicher nicht im Hotel, oder?" 

Leon lachte leise. "Ich trag normalerweise hier ne Boxershorts." 

"Oh... okay", murmelte Jo und fühlte, wie er ein wenig errötete. 

Leon grinste immer noch. "Wie schläfst du denn? Pyjama?" 

"Meist Shorts und T-Shirt, zumindest im Hotel. Und zu Hause auch, wenns nicht zu warm ist." 

"Mhm, ich hätte dich gar nicht für nen Shirts und Shorts Typ gehalten", sagte Leon. 

"Nicht? Was sonst? So einen Einteiler mit Füßen und Lasche am Hintern zum Aufknöpfen?" 

Erneut lachte Leon. "Nein, obwohl ich das gern mal sehen würde! Ich hätte gedacht, dass du ne Pygiamahose trägst, aber nichts oben rum." 

"Wie kommst du da drauf?", fragte Jo verwundert nach. 

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hab ich mir halt so vorgestellt." 

Jo runzelte die Stirn. "Warum stellst du dir vor, was ich beim Schlafen trage?" 

Leon wurde ein wenig blass und sah zur Seite. "Ich... das... ich mach das bei allen", sagte er dann etwas zu schnell um glaubwürdig zu sein. 

Ein merkwürdiges Verhalten, aber daran sollte er sich langsam gewöhnt haben. 

Allerdings war Leon ihm so viel lieber. Er war lustig, fröhlich und ein bisschen schrullig. Aber längst nicht so ätzend wie die letzten Tage. 

Er hatte das nie erwartet, aber er konnte sich viele Mitspieler vorstellen, mit denen ein Eingesperrtsein schlimmer gewesen wäre als mit Leon. 

"Ich hol mal ein paar Handtücher", sagte Leon und stand auf. 

Jo nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er versuchte inzwischen die Auflage von der Liege zu lösen. Sie war glücklicherweise nur mit Klettbändern befestigt und ließ sich recht schnell abnehmen 

Mit dem Arm voller Handtücher kam Leon zurück. 

"Hier ist dein Bett", deutete Jo auf die Matte auf dem Boden. 

"Danke", sagte Leon. "Das ist auch ne Premiere für mich. In nem Saunaruheraum zu pennen..." 

"Noch nie nach einem Saunagang eingeschlafen?" 

"Nein, ich lieg meistens nur fünf Minuten oder so auf der Liege ehe mir das zu doof wird." 

"Oh, ich nehme mir da gern Zeit und entspanne. Da kann ich auch mal einschlafen." 

"Aber vermutlich nie über Nacht." 

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Das ist echt eine Premiere." 

"Dann...", ehe Leon weiter sprechen konnte erlosch plötzlich das Licht bis auf eine kleine Leiste über der Tür.


	15. Dunkelheit

Auf einmal war es fast stockdunkel im Raum.

"Was...?" Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, fand Jo. "Das meinen die nicht ernst!" 

"Scheiße", fluchte Leon und ließ vor Schreck die Handtücher fallen. Jo hörte, wie er deutlich schneller atmete. 

"Keine Panik", versuchte er ihn gleich zu beruhigen "Erstmal tief durchatmen Wir haben doch noch immer Licht." 

Leon bemühte sich tief durchzuatmen, aber die Dunkelheit schien den Raum noch enger werden lassen. "Ich... krieg keine Luft..." 

Sofort kam Jo auf ihn zu, auch im Notlicht konnte er Leon schemenhaft erkennen. "Komm, ist alles gut", versuchte er es noch einmal und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. 

Fast schon panisch griff Leon nach Jos Hand und drückte sie fest. 

"Es ist alles okay, Leon. Das Licht ist dunkler, wir können so doch besser schlafen." 

Leon nickte. "Du... hast recht", sagte er leise. "Kam nur so plötzlich." 

"Atme noch mal tief durch, und dann trinken wir erst mal was auf den Schreck. Und dann bauen wir unsere Betten." 

Leon nickte und setzte sich langsam auf den Boden. Dabei hielt er immer noch Jos Hand und zog ihn so einfach mit nach unten. 

"Komm, hier..." Jo angelte mit der freien Hand nach einer der halb geleerten Wasserflaschen. 

"Danke", sagte Leon leise und nahm die Flasche entgegen. 

Er löste die Umklammerung um Jos Hand, und unbewusst begann der jetzt über Leons Handrücken zu streichen. 

"Danke", sagte Leon leise und nahm die Flasche entgegen. 

Er löste die Umklammerung um Jos Hand, und unbewusst begann der jetzt über Leons Handrücken zu streichen. 

Leon trank einen Schluck und versuchte innerlich wieder ruhiger zu werden. 

"Wieder gut?", fragte Jo leise. 

"Wird besser", sagte Leon. "Danke." 

Jos Daumen bewegte sich weiter über Leons Haut. 

"Gut dann... scheint jetzt wohl Schlafenszeit zu sein", meinte Leon, wobei seine Stimme wieder etwas fester klang. 

Jo nickte zustimmend. "Immerhin haben wir morgen ein Spiel vor uns." 

"Dann nimm dir mal ein paar der Handtücher", meinte Leon. 

"Danke... die sind schön groß, damit kann man sich echt zudecken." 

Leon nickte und schob dann die Auflage der Liege zurecht. Ein paar Handtücher faltete er zusammen um sie als Kopfkissen zu benutzen. 

Auch Jo bastelte sich ein Bett. Er fummelte etwas an der Liege herum und schaffte es, den Kopfteil etwas runterzustellen, dann faltete er einige Handtücher auseinander um sich darunterzukuscheln. 

Es war vermutlich Einbildung, aber es kam ihm etwas kühler im Raum vor, und so konnte er zumindest seine Füße und Beine komplett bedecken. 

Mit den weiteren Handtüchern deckte er sich weiter zu, so würde er hoffentlich nicht frieren. 

"Es... wird kälter hier, oder?" fragte Leon nach einem Moment. 

"Dann ist es keine Einbildung", murmelte Jo. "Also wird nicht nur das Licht ausgemacht, sondern auch die Heizung." 

"Großartig. Wirklich großartig." 

"Vorhin hast du noch geschwitzt, aber das ist dir auch nicht recht?" 

"Es ist dunkel, eng und jetzt auch noch kalt. Ich kann darin wirklich nichts positives finden." 

"Immerhin siehst du nicht mehr, dass es eng ist." 

"Das macht es nur unwesentlich besser. Eigentlich... ist es so sogar schlimmer. In meiner Vorstellung bewegen sich die Wände im dunkeln..." 

"Oh", machte Jo betroffen. Er hatte glücklicherweise nicht mit solchen Probleme zu kämpfen, konnte es sich aber vorstellen. "Wie bei Star Wars in der Müllpresse?" 

"Ja..." 

"Und kein R2-D2, der sie abstellt." 

"Ich hab jedenfalls keinen dabei", seufzte Leon. 

"Meine R2-Einheit ist auch zu Hause", murmelte Jo bedauernd. 

"Schade. Die könnten wir jetzt echt gut gebrauchen." 

"Vielleicht können wir die Müllpresse aber auch anders stoppen. Mach mal die Augen zu.... und guck nach links. Da ist der große, rote Knopf, den drück ich einfach." 

"Spinner", murmelte Leon, tat jedoch was Jo ihm sagte. 

Er schloss die Augen, stellte sich den Knopf vor und drückte ihn. 

Vielleicht half es tatsächlich ein bisschen, allerdings spürte er nun noch deutlicher wie es kälter wurde. Er begann ein bisschen an den Handtüchern zu ziehen um mehr Haut zu bedecken, aber es brachte nicht wirklich was. 

"Willst du auch noch mehr Handtücher? Oder hast du schon alle geholt?" 

"Das waren alle", sagte Leon. 

"Mist... ist irgendwie... frisch..." 

"So kann man es auch nennen." 

"Meinst du, es wird noch kälter?" 

"Steht zu befürchten." 

"Und morgen früh sind wir erfroren?" 

Leon zögerte einen Moment. "Komm runter", sagte er dann. 

"Runter?", fragte Jo nach - er hatte sich doch gar nicht aufgeregt. 

"Ja, komm runter zu mir." 

"Oh", machte Jo, das hatte er nun echt nicht erwartet. "Okay..." Er schob seine Handtücher zusammen und stand auf. "Neben dich?", fragte er noch einmal nach. 

"Ja, neben mich. Wir... du weißt schon... Körperwärme und so..." 

"Oh, ja, klar." Es war sicher die beste Lösung, aber er fühlte sich damit echt unwohl. 

"Wir wollen uns doch beide nicht erkälten, oder? Und ich... beiße nicht, versprochen", sagte Leon. 

"Ich auch nicht", murmelte Jo und ging neben Leon auf die Knie. "Soll ich meine Matte daneben legen?" 

Leon nickte. Dann wirds nicht so kalt von unten." 

Jo stand auf, schob die Liege zur Seite, löste die Matte und legte sie neben Leons. "So, jetzt ist mir richtig kalt", murmelte er. 

"Dann komm her", flüsterte Leon und schob sich etwas näher. 

Jo beschloss den Kopf auszuschalten, das war rational gesehen ganz klar die beste Option. 

Ganz vorsichtig rutschte er näher an Leon heran. "Keine Angst", wisperte Leon. "Hiervon erfährt keiner was." 

"Nein, das würde uns beide ziemlich reinreiten..." Leon war angenehm warm, und er merkte, dass er, nackt wie er war, ziemlich durchgefroren war. 

Leon legte einen Arm um Jo und zog ihn noch näher. "Das ist besser, oder?" flüsterte er. 

"Hm, viel besser", gab Jo zu. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schmiegte er sich eng an Leons Körper. Fest und warm und männlich - er musste aufpassen, dass er hier jetzt kein Problem bekam. 

Leons Finger begannen leicht über Jos Seite zu streichen. "Wir sollten versuchen zu schlafen." 

Shit, Leon wusste nicht, was er da anstellte. Jo nickte nur leicht, schon jetzt traute er seiner Stimme nicht mehr. 

"Schlaf gut Jo." 

"Hm... du auch", murmelte Jo, er hoffte, dass Leon nicht hören konnte, wie es um ihn stand. 

Leons Hand strich immer noch sanft über Jos Haut und wurde erst mit der Zeit langsamer. 

Ganz langsam schaffte Jo sich zu entspannen aber schlafen konnte er noch lange nicht. Er lag hier splitterfasernackt an den Mann gekuschelt, der ihn seit Jahren fertig gemacht hatte. 

Der eigentlich ein arroganter Mistkerl war. Aber seitdem sie hier eingesperrt waren, hatte er auch eine andere Seite von Leon kennengelernt. Und die... die mochte er irgendwie. 

Die ehrliche Seite, die Seite, die auch mal eine Schwäche zugeben konnte. .Die Seite, mit der man sich unterhalten konnte, die sich um ihn sorgte - und die ihn jetzt im Schlaf festhielt. 

Jo seufzte lautlos. Er sollte wirklich versuchen zu schlafen. 

Aber wie konnte er in dieser Situation schlafen? Er hatte genug damit zu tun seine körperlichen Reaktionen auf Leon zu unterdrücken. 

Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er sich auf die andere Seite drehte? 

Ja, mit dem Rücken zu Leon, da konnte er nicht bemerken, was er auslöste. 

Ganz vorsichtig damit Leon nicht aufwachte drehte sich Jo um. 

"Hm, Jo? Wasnlos?", hörte er eine schläfrige Stimme neben sich. 

"Gar nichts, schlaf weiter", wisperte Jo. 

"Willst du aufstehen?" 

"Nein", flüsterte Jo und schob sich etwas nach hinten. Sofort schlang Leon wieder seinen Arm um Jo und drängte sich an ihn. 

"So ists besser", nuschelte Leon und zog ihn noch enger an sich. 

Jo schluckte. Nein, das war nicht besser. Das war noch viel schlimmer! 

Er fühlte Leon an seinem ganzen Rücken, warm und so... nein, dass Wort durfte er nicht einmal denken! 

"Versuch zu schlafen", brummte Leon. 

"Versuch ich doch", murrte Jo. 

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" 

Jo schnaubte leise, "Wie soll das gehen?" 

"Keine Ahnung. Schlaflied?" fragte Leon mit einem leichten Lachen. 

"Na super, dann krieg dich doch Alpträume. Hab dich mal bei der Hymne gehört, das reicht." 

"Ey", sagte Leon und piekte ihn leicht in die Seite. "Frechdachs. Ich singe sehr schön." 

"Ja, das findet jeder an der Taubblindenschule." 

"Als ob du viel besser singst!" 

"Das hab ich nie behauptet. Aber ich hab dir auch keine Schlaflieder angeboten." 

"Ich wollte nur helfen", schnaubte Leon. 

"Dafür danke ich dir ganz brav." 

"Was dann? Heiße Milch steht nicht auf dem Programm und auch kein Fernsehen..." 

"Nein, einfach nur Augen zu und warten. Hat meine Mama auch oft verordnet." 

"Gut, dann machen wir brav, was deine Mama sagt. Man soll ja immer auf seine Mütter hören." 

"Hat nur früher schon nicht geholfen." 

"Du bist ein sehr schwieriger Patient Jo." 

"Ich weiß - aber du weißt das doch auch." 

Leon bewegte sich leicht und schob seine Hand dabei auf Jos Bauch. "Versuch dich zu entspannen", wisperte er. 

Shit, fuhr es Jo durch den Kopf. So würde er sich doch nie entspannen können - aber schon die ersten Bewegungen genoss er viel zu sehr. 

"Denk an morgen", fuhr Leon fort. "Denk an das Spiel.  Unser erstes Spiel beim Cup." 

"Ja", krächzte Jo, die zärtliche Berührung.. warum war Leon auf einmal so zärtlich? 

"Es wird ein tolles Spiel. Wir werden gewinnen." 

"Natürlich", wieder schaffte Jo es nur mit einem Wort zu antworten, wenigstens diesmal ein paar Silben mehr. 

"Du wirst bestimmt spielen", wisperte Leon. Sein Atem strich leicht Jos Hals. 

Eine leichte, angenehme Gänsehaut bildete sich in Jos Nacken. "Du doch auch... du bist so gut." 

"Ich hoffe es. Ich... in wichtigen Spielen versag ich nur immer." 

Jo schüttelte leicht den Kopf, "Das glaubst du nur." 

"Wenn das mal so wäre..." 

"Ich bin davon überzeugt." 

Leon lächelte leicht. "Das ist lieb. Und jetzt versuch zu schlafen, sonst sind wir morgen wirklich nicht fit." 

"Ja, du auch - schlaf gut, Leon." 

"Gute Nacht", wisperte Leon. 

Jo schloss die Augen und fühlte wieder Leons Hand auf dem Bauch. Diesmal fühlte er sich davon aber nicht irritiert, sondern beruhigt. Nur beruhigt und geborgen. 

Leons ruhiger werdende Atemzüge trugen sein übriges dazu bei. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit, und er schlief ebenfalls ein.


	16. Morgen in Gefangenschaft

Jo wurde von einer leisen Stimme geweckte. "... hätte so nicht passieren dürfen", wisperte die Stimme kaum hörbar und seufzte. "Wie soll das denn jetzt weitergehen?" 

Müde schlug Jo die Augen auf und sah sich um. 

"Oh du bist wach", sagte die Stimme, die er jetzt als Leons erkannte. 

"Morgen - ja, bin wach... und du auch." 

"Ja. Wie... lange bist du denn schon wach?" fragte Leon. 

"Hm... nicht lange. Mit wem hast du geredet? Ist die Tür wieder auf?" 

"Geredet?" fragte Leon. "Ich hab mit niemandem geredet. Und die Tür ist noch zu." 

Hatte Jo das geträumt? Es hatte sich aber so real angefühlt. "Wie spät mag es wohl sein?", fragte Jo um das Thema zu wechseln. 

"Keine Ahnung. Hast du wenigstens einigermaßen geschlafen?" 

"Ja, war zumindest warm. Bist ne gute Flasche. Wärmflasche." 

"Danke. Denke ich zumindest", grinste Leon schief. 

Jo lachte. "War schon als Kompliment gemeint." 

Auch Leon lachte leise. Dann sah er wieder zur Tür. "Langsam will ich wirklich hier raus..." 

"Ja, ich auch. Wollen wirs noch mal versuchen? Vielleicht hört uns ja auch jemand." 

Leon nickte und stand vorsichtig auf. "Puh... nach dem Frühstück gehts glaub ich gleich zur Massage." 

Auch Jo erhob sich mühsam. "Ich leg mich gleich neben dich zur Massage." 

"Wir dürfen das nur nicht Jogi sehen lassen, sonst sitzen wir nur auf der Bank." 

"Dass wir im Moment nicht mal gerade gehen können?", grinste Jo schief. 

Leon nickte und ging langsam zur Tür. 

Jo sammelte erst einmal ihre Handtücher zusammen. Es schien jetzt nicht mehr so kalt zu sein, das Licht war aber noch immer gedimmt. 

Leon rüttelte an der Tür und klopfte ein paar mal kräftig dagegen. 

Es gab noch immer keine Reaktion, auch nicht, als Jo mitmachte, rüttelte und gegen die Tür trat. Das Treten mit nackten Füßen war aber sowieso eher schmerzhaft als effektiv. 

"Ok, das bringt nichts", seufzte Leon und rieb sich den Nacken. 

"So schlimm?", fragte Jo, dem diese Bewegung nicht entgangen war. 

"Geht schon. Es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können." 

"Soll ich dich massieren?" 

Leon zögerte sichtlich. "Kannst du das?" 

"Meine Schwester meint das zumindest." 

"Dann... na gut. Probieren wir es mal." 

"Setz dich mal auf die Liege da", deutete Jo zur Seite. 

Immer noch zögernd ging Leon zu der Liege und setzte sich. 

Jo kniete sich hinter ihn und streichelte erst einmal über Leons Nacken. Warme, weiche, glatte Haut, die sich verdammt gut anfühlte. 

Leon seufzte leicht und schloss die Augen. 

Jo fühlte, wie Leon sich ein wenig entspannte und begann jetzt ihn zu massieren. Erst ertastete er die härtesten und verkrampftesten Stellen, dann begann er sich ganz vorsichtig zu massieren. 

"Du machst das gut", murmelte Leon. 

"Gut", murmelte Jo, der erleichtert war, dass es Leon gefiel. Also machte er weiter. 

Er spielte hier wirklich mit dem Feuer, aber er genoss es Leon so zu berühren. 

Und noch schien Leon es zu genießen. 

"Wenn du mal keinen Bock mehr auf Fußball hast, dann kannst du das hier machen", meinte Leon. 

"Echt?", fragte Jo überrascht nach. 

Leon nickte kaum sichtbar. "Ja." 

"Dann mach ich weiter", murmelte Jo. 

"Ich halte dich bestimmt nicht auf", murmelte Leon. 

Jo lächelte, er war froh, dass sie sich jetzt am Morgen weiterhin so gut verstanden und sich nicht mehr anzickten. Er hoffte so sehr, dass es so blieb, wenn sie wieder draußen sein würden. 

Aber warum nicht? Leon hätte ja nichts davon ihn in Zukunft wieder anzukeifen. 

Er wagte nicht es anzusprechen, aus Angst, die tolle Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen zu zerstören. 

"Warte mal", sagte Leon plötzlich. "War da nicht ein Geräusch draußen?" 

Jo lauschte. "Ja, da ist jemand. Komm, Handtuch, und dann zur Tür." 

Leon seufzte fast ein wenig wehmütig, dann stand er auf, schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und ging zur Tür. 

Auch Jo griff sind ein Handtuch, legte es sich um und folgte ihm. 

"Bereit?" fragte Leon leise. 

Jo nickte leicht. 

Leon hob eine Hand und klopfte kräftig gegen die Tür. "Hallo? Hallo ist da jemand?" 

Jo tat es ihm gleich und bollerte mit der Faust gegen das Holz. 

Es dauerte etwas, dann kamen die Geräusche näher. Wenig später flammte das Licht auf und jemand drückte von außen die Türklinke. 

Wieder klopften und hämmerten sie beide gegen die Tür. "Hallo! Lassen Sie uns raus!", brüllte Jo. 

Erneut drückte jemand die Klinke und rüttelte an der Tür. "Kriegen die die Tür von außen jetzt auch nicht auf?" fragte Leon ein bisschen verzweifelt. 

"Die holen den Hausmeister, der holt uns raus", versuchte Jo ihn zu beruhigen. 

"Keine Sauna mehr für mich", sagte Leon entschieden. 

"Nein, für mich auch nicht. Oder nur mit jemandem, der draußen wartet und mich rausholt." 

Leon lachte leise. "Wir gehen also nur noch mit Bodyguard in die Sauna?" 

"Ja, genau. Alleine mach ich das nicht mehr." 

"Gut, das ist ein Plan." 

Jo nickte leicht, dann bollerte er wieder gegen die Tür. "Machen Sie bitte auf!" 

"One Moment please", hörten sie eine Stimme von draußen. "Please wait." 

"Scherzkekse, die Russen", brummte Leon. "Als würde uns was anders übrig bleiben als zu warten." 

"Immerhin versuchen sie jetzt uns rauszuholen. Hoffe ich." 

"Oder sie lachen sich schlapp über die dummen deutschen Fußballer, die nicht aus dem Ruheraum rauskönnen." 

"Ja, das mag auch sein. Aber sie werden uns hier nicht eingesperrt lassen. Sonst kriegen sie Ärger vom Trainer." 

"Hoffentlich", seufzte Leon und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Tür. "Ich hab Hunger..." 

Jo legte eine Hand auf seine Schultern. "Ganz sicher. Wir sind gleich draußen, dann ziehen wir uns an und können gleich frühstücken. Und allen von unserer Nacht erzählen. Gut... nicht von allem, aber..." 

"Du willst echt rumerzählen, dass du deine Nacht im Ruheraum verbracht hast?" fragte Leon. 

"Nicht? Immerhin haben wir echt was erlebt damit." 

"Ist aber irgendwie auch ganz schön peinlich..." 

"Naja, irgendwie schon. Vielleicht sollten wir es wirklich nicht erzählen." 

"Wir erzählen es, wenn wir den Pokal haben", schlug Leon vor. "Dann können wir behaupten, wir haben ihn nur wegen dieser Nacht im Ruheraum gewonnen." 

"Okay, das machen wir", stimmte Jo vor. 

"Falls man uns hier rauslässt... Wie lange kann es denn dauern ne Tür aufzuhebeln?" 

"Das war die Putzfrau. Die muss erst mal den Hausmeister holen, und der muss das Brecheisen holen... bisschen dauert es bestimmt." 

Leon seufzte. "Oder sie haben uns vergessen. Und irgendwann wird man uns als vertrocknete Leichen hier finden. Mumifiziert!" 

"Oh je, das steht mir doch bestimmt nicht." 

"Vielleicht kommen wir sogar in ein Museum. In die Gruselabteilung vom DFB-Museum." 

"Das würde sich dann ja wieder lohnen. Stell dir die Mengen an Fans vor, die unsere Mumien dann angucken." 

"Meinst du? Würdest du dir zwei mumifizierte Fußballer angucken wollen?" 

"Nein, eher nicht. Aber du kennst die Fans doch. Ein Foto mit der Mumie vom Goretzka, und dann gleich auf Facebook posten." 

"Das ist... gruselig", grinste Leon. 

"Ja, klar." 

"Ich glaube ich möchte noch keine Mumie werden." 

"Okay, dann warten wir damit bis in siebzig Jahren und lassen uns gleich befreien." 

"Sollen wir nochmal rufen? So als... Erinnerungsstützre?" 

"Meinst du, die Putzfrau hat uns vergess..." In diesem Moment rüttelte es an der Tür. 

Leon griff nach Jos Hand und zog ihn ein Stück zurück. "Falls sie die Tür mit Gewalt aufmachen, sollten wir ein Stück weggehen." 

"Du meinst, um uns vor der Explosion zu schützen", grinste Jo ihn an. Er hielt Leons Hand weiter, ein wenig aus Aufregung, ein wenig, weil es sich verboten gut anfühlte. 

Und da Leon keine Anstalten machte, seine Hand zu befreien, schien es für ihn ok zu sein. 

Wieder rüttelte es, dann krachte es, und schließlich wackelte die Tür. Etwas splitterte - und endlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. 

"Endlich", sagte Leon erleichtert und holte tief Luft. 

"Oh je, es tut mir so leid", kam ein Herr im schwarzen Anzug auf sie zu. Er sprach gut deutsch, allerdings mit deutlichem russischem Akzent. 

"Egal, Hauptsache wir können jetzt wieder raus", sagte Leon nur. 

"Wie kann ich das bloß wieder gutmachen?" Der Manager, der er wohl war, war untröstlich. 

"Es ist nichts passiert", sagte Jo. "Aber vielleicht sollten Sie da drin ein Telefon anbringen. So für alle Fälle." 

"Ja, natürlich, das werden wir auf jeden Fall. Brauchen Sie irgendwas? Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?" 

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. "Uns geht es gut. Ich hab nur eine Ihrer Liegen kaputt gemacht. Das tut mir leid." 

"Das ist kein Problem", beruhigte ihn der Manager. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern“

Jo und Leon versicherten noch einmal, dass es ihnen gut ging.


	17. Gemeinsames Frühstück

Mit einem entschuldigenden Händedruck verabschiedete der Manager sie, und sie konnten endlich den Spa-Bereich verlassen. Schnell verschwanden sie in der Umkleide und zogen sich ihre Kleidung an. 

"Dann... ich... ich geh mal hoch, duschen", sagte Leon leise. 

Jo nickte leicht. "Ich... ich komm mit, ja?" 

Leon nickte nur. 

"Dann... Fahrstuhl? Oder lieber Treppe?" 

"Treppe", sagte Leon sofort. "Fürs erste bin ich durch mit engen Räumen." 

Erleichtert sah Jo ihn an. "Ist mir mehr als recht." 

Leon warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Vermutlich hat uns noch niemand vermisst. Ist noch ziemlich früh..." 

"Dann beeilen wir uns ein bisschen und können dann gleich zum Frühstück." 

"Ja, Gott sei dank. Ich hab echt Hunger." 

Jo grinste schief. "Ich auch. Und irgendwie brauch ich frische Luft." 

"Dann... Frühstück draußen?" 

Mit einem Lächeln nickte Jo. Offenbar wollte Leon mit ihm zusammen frühstücken - ein schönes Gefühl. 

Und etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Aber so eine Nacht schweißte offenbar zusammen. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht verstand, warum Leon überhaupt so fies zu ihm gewesen war. 

Manchmal war er wirklich eigenartig gewesen - eigenartige Blicke, komische Bemerkungen - und das Telefonat und das Gespräch mit Julian da auf dem Balkon. 

Aber das war jetzt egal. Er würde bestimmt nicht nachtragend sein. 

Er war einfach froh, dass Leon ihn jetzt wohl besser behandelte. 

Inzwischen waren sie auf ihrer Etage angekommen und gingen den Flur entlang. 

"Dann... bis gleich", verabschiedete Leon ihn und legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

"Bis gleich", sagte Jo mit einem Lächeln. 

Dann schloss er seine Zimmertür auf und betrat den Raum. 

Beim Anblick seines Betts seufzte er tief. Es wäre schön, jetzt einfach unter die Decke zu kriechen und noch etwas zu schlafen. 

Er war ziemlich müde, es war spät geworden ehe sie ins Bett gegangen waren, und dann hatte er lange nicht einschlafen können. 

Und sie waren früh wieder wach geworden. Nicht grade ideal vor einem Spiel. 

Vielleicht sollte er sich nach dem Mittagessen noch einmal hinlegen und schlafen. Das machte er sonst nicht, aber heute vielleicht...? 

Klang wie eine gute Idee. Erst ne Massage und dann ein Mittagsschläfchen. Danach würde er bestimmt fit sein. 

Jetzt aber sollte er erst mal duschen und sich anziehen. Und dann... eine Nase voll frischer Luft auf dem Balkon nehmen. 

Und dann schnell nach unten um was zu essen. 

Nur wenige Minuten später stand er auf dem Balkon, fertig angezogen, und atmete tief ein. Die frische Luft tat gut. 

Er hatte zwar keine Platzangst wie Leon, aber angenehm war das Gefühl eingesperrt zu sein nicht gewesen. 

Außerdem war es mit der Zeit echt stickig geworden. Genießerisch atmete er ein und aus. 

"Bist du fertig?" hörte er plötzlich Leons Stimme. 

Überrascht drehte sich Jo zu ihm um. "Keine Ahnung, kann noch mehr Luft und Sonne gebrauchen. Und du?" 

"Deshalb meinte ich ja, dass wir draußen Frühstücken sollten." 

"Ja, und das ist eine wirklich gute Idee. Wollen wir dann runter?" 

Leon nickte und fuhr sich durch sein noch feuchtes Haar. "Ich bin fertig." 

"Ich auch. Dann..." Jo nickte in Richtung der Balkontür. 

"Stolpern wir wieder im Flur übereinander?" 

"Ja. Wer zuerst da ist, darf den anderen anmachen?" 

Für einen Moment sah Leon ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an. "Ok", sagte er dann. 

Wieder so ein Augenblick, in dem Leon komisch war. Aber Jo würde nicht nachfragen, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Leon darauf antwortete. 

"Also los", sagte Leon und verließ seinen Balkon. 

Jo betrat ebenfalls sein Zimmer, schloss die Balkontür, nahm schnell seine Karte und trat dann auf den Flur 

Leon öffnete fast zeitgleich mit ihm seine Zimmertür. 

Sofort sah Jo ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Wer von uns war jetzt erster?" 

"Ich natürlich!" behauptete Leon sofort. 

"Sicher? Ich glaub, ich war zuerst hier - und du stehst im Weg, du Klotz." 

Leon zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach ja, Zwerg? Da reißt einer aber wieder ganz schön die Klappe auf." 

"Das glaubst nur du, du Lulatsch. Also aus dem Weg." 

"Was sonst?" fragte Leon und trat einen Schritt näher. 

"Sonst... kriegst du nächstes Mal im Ruheraum kein Handtuch ab!" 

"Ich geh nicht mehr in den Ruheraum daher ist deine Drohung ziemlich wirkungslos." 

"Schade. Dann... kriegst du kein Kaffee ab unten." 

"Ui, du lebst wohl gern gefährlich? Hast du mich schon mal auf Kaffeeentzug erlebt?" 

"Nein, aber ich glaub, du würdest ähnlich leiden wie ich." 

"Mehr. Ich würde viel mehr und viel stärker als du leiden." 

"Also ist meine Drohung wirklich eine Drohung. Und du lässt mich jetzt durch, sonst setz ich sie um." 

"Kannst du nicht, wenn ich dich nicht vorbeilasse", sagte Leon mit einem Schmunzeln. 

"Stimmt... das ist jetzt irgendwie dumm gelaufen. Dann... dann schrei ich ganz laut." 

"Stampfst du dann auch wütend mit dem Füßchen auf und schwingst drohend die Fäustchen?" fragte Leon lachend. 

"Wenn du das so siehst, bin ich genau auf der richtigen Höhe um dir in die Eier zu beißen, Giraffe, also pass auf!" 

Leon lachte laut auf. "Ok, ich besorg dir ein paar andere Eier, in die du beißen kannst." 

Auch Jo grinste. "Okay, dann kann ich auf deine verzichten." 

"Dann lass uns nach unten gehen. Mein Magen bringt mich langsam um." 

Jo ging sofort zur Treppe, ohne dass er auf Leon achtete. Der würde ihm sicher folgen. 

Und tatsächlich hörte er kurz darauf Leons Schritte 

Auf dem Weg nach unten achtete Jo nicht weiter auf Leon, erst unten blieb er stehen, bis Leon neben ihm stand. 

"Was... sagen wir den anderen?" fragte Leon leise. 

"Keine Ahnung...  nicht, dass wir zusammen im Ruheraum geschlafen haben." 

"Nein, das auf keinen Fall." Erneut zögerte Leon leicht, dann sah er ihn an. "Als du mit Jule geredet hast..." 

"Hm, ja?" 

"Was genau hat er dir erzählt?" 

"Viel weniger als ich wissen wollte. Dass du kein Arsch bist, das ich ihm da nicht geglaubt habe." 

"Und sonst nichts?" 

"Nee, mehr nicht. Jedenfalls nichts, was ich wissen wollte." 

Leon nickte offenbar erleichtert. "Also... ich würde ja vorschlagen, dass wir den anderen erzählen, wir hätten das wie Männer geklärt und uns geprügelt, aber ich fürchte das ist wenig glaubwürdig." 

"Oh ja, dafür fehlen ein paar blaue Augen und Bisswunden. Oder wollen wir die schnell nachholen?" 

"Ich will heute Abend spielen und du auch." 

"Stimmt, also geht das nicht. Dann... ähm... keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sollten wir nicht zusammen frühstücken?" 

"Du möchtest lieber mit Timo essen", sagte Leon. "Das... klar. Wir waren auch die letzten Stunden sehr eng zusammen und..." 

"Nein, nein!", widersprach Jo sofort. "Ich bin froh, dass wir uns jetzt verstehen. Aber... dann müssten wir uns keine Ausrede ausdenken." 

"Brauchen wir unbedingt eine?" fragte Leon. "Müssen wir das den anderen erklären? Ist doch... ist doch unsere Sache." 

"Stimmt", nickte Jo. "Wir haben uns halt ausgesprochen, gestern auf dem Balkon?" 

"Komm Zwerg, lass uns was zu essen holen. Mal gucken ob uns überhaupt einer anspricht." 

"Solange wir nicht Händchen halten und uns am Buffet küssen..." 

Erschrocken riss Leon die Augen auf. "Wie meinst du?" fragte er heiser. 

Auch Jo sah ihn überrascht an, mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Na, sie werden schon nichts sagen, wenn wir das lassen." 

"Das... das war ein echt beschissener Witz Jo", murmelte Leon und ging an ihm vorbei in Richtung Speisesaal. 

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Jo ihm. Was war das jetzt wieder? 

Ob er das Rätsel Leon jemals lösen würde? Langsam bezweifelte er es. 

Inzwischen gab er Julian recht, dass Leon ein toller Freund sein konnte, aber manchmal war er wirklich merkwürdig. "Leon, warte", lief er ihm nach einem Moment nach. 

Leon blieb nicht stehen, wurde aber etwas langsamer. 

So konnte Jo ihn einholen, und gemeinsam betraten sie die Terrasse. Sie lag im Schein der Morgensonne und war schon angenehm warm. 

"Frische Luft, wie wundervoll", sagte Leon und reckte den Kopf gen Himmel. "Vielleicht schlaf ich in Zukunft am Pool." 

"Oder auf dem Balkon? Da ists nicht so weit zum Bad." 

Leon grinste. "Du hast bloß Angst, dass ich in den Pool pinkel!" 

"Klar. Und am besten vom 3-Meter-Brett aus!" 

"Oh ja, das hört sich lustig an." 

"Und hinterher darfst du nur noch am Strand schlafen." 

"Wie romantisch", witztelte Leon und deutete auf einen Tisch. "Den?" 

"Ja, der ist gut", stimmte Jo zu und setzte sich. "Hach, das ist echt toll." 

Leon setzte sich ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn. "Wirst du eigentlich braun?" 

"Klar, eigentlich schon. Warum fragst du?" 

"Nur so. War nur neugierig." 

Wieder so ein merkwürdiger Moment, fand Jo. "Ich... ich hol mir mal was zu essen", kündigte er an und stand auf. 

"Mach das. Ich halte solange den Tisch frei und bestell uns Kaffee", sagte Leon. 

"Danke." Jo machte sich auf den Weg und suchte sich einige Leckereien vom Buffet aus. 

Inzwischen waren auch einige andere Spieler im Speisesaal erschienen und nickten ihm zu oder winkten. 

Jo wechselte einige Worte mit Kollegen, aber die meisten waren zu der Uhrzeit noch recht still. 

Schließlich ging er mit seinem gefüllten Teller zurück auf die Terrasse zu Leon. 

"Kaffee ist gerade gekommen", deutete Leon auf Jos Tasse. 

"Wunderbar", sagte Jo und setzte sich. "Dann hol dir auch schnell was zu essen, dann können wir anfangen." 

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Leon und verschwand ebenfalls am Buffet. 

Jo sah ihm nach und trank erst mal einen Schluck Kaffee. 

Es war schön, dass sie sich noch immer so gut verstanden. 

Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass Leon sich wieder wie vor der Nacht im Ruheraum benehmen würde. 

Aber er war weiterhin wie ein... nein, im Moment war er nicht wie ein guter Freund, er war ein guter Freund. Einer, der ihm auch ein Geheimnis anvertraut hat.


	18. Rührei mit Ketchup

"Hier versteckst du dich!" hörte er plötzlich Timos Stimme hinter sich. 

"Oh, Timo, morgen", grüßte Jo den Freund. 

"Du siehst aber müde aus", sagte Timo und setzte sich neben ihn. "Schlecht geschlafen?" 

"Nee, war spät geworden... und früh." 

Timo nickte. "Ich hoffe du bist heute Abend fit." 

"Bestimmt. Ich leg mich heute Mittag noch mal hin. Schön auf den Balkon, und die Augen zu. 

"Du sitzt auf meinem Platz, Nervensäge." 

Timo sah auf. "Sag mal, spinnst du?", fauchte er Leon an, der auf einmal neben ihm aufgetaucht war. "Wieso machst du Jo schon wieder an?" 

"Ich meinte dich", sagte Leon und stellte sein Tablett auf den Tisch. "Du sitzt auf meinem Platz. Das ist mein Kaffee, mein Stuhl. Also husch." 

"Komm, Jo, das müssen wir uns nicht antun", forderte Timo Jo zum Gehen auf. 

"Er... also... Leon hat recht", sagte Jo etwas Kleinlaut. "Er sitzt da wirklich. Er war nur kurz aufgestanden um sich das Frühstück zu holen." 

"Wie - du sitzt mit dem Arsch an einem Tisch?" 

"Im Moment verhält sich hier nur einer wie ein Arsch", sagte Leon und sah Timo an. 

Timo verstand offensichtlich die Welt nicht mehr. "Jo, was soll das?" 

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Komm, hol dir nen Stuhl und was zu essen und dann frühstücken wir ganz in Ruhe. Wir drei zusammen." 

"O...kay", murmelte Timo und flüchtete förmlich von seinem Platz. 

Leon lachte leise. "So kriegt man die Quasselstrippe also ruhiggestellt." 

"So schlimm ist er doch nicht." 

"Ich kenn ihn kaum. Er wirkt nur immer so... aufgedreht und hibbelig. Aber ihr beide kennt euch gut, oder?" 

"Ja, wir haben zusammen in Stuttgart gespielt. Und wir telefonieren noch immer viel." 

"Und ist er immer so... hektisch?" 

"Oft, ja. Aber man gewöhnt sich dran." 

Leon zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach ja?" 

Jo lachte. "Ich hab mich zumindest dran gewöhnt. Und er ist echt ein guter Freund." 

"Hm... du hast einen seltsamen Geschmack", sagte Leon und schob sich ein Stück Lachs in den Mund. 

"Wieso? Sollte ich Timo nicht mögen?" 

Leon schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf Jos Teller. "Das da... dieses Gemansche. Was soll das darstellen?" 

"Rührei mit Ketchup. Erst so wird Rührei richtig lecker." 

"Das ist barbarisch Jo." 

"Aber Brot mit Käse und Marmelade ist lecker, ja?" 

"Ja, ist es. Aber noch besser ist ein Sandwich mit Erdnussbutter und Banane. Darauf hätte ich jetzt wirklich Lust", sagte Leon. 

"Und du hältst mich für barbarisch?" 

Leon grinste. "Ja, tu ich." 

"Pah, das muss ich mir von einem Ignoranten wie dir nicht sagen lassen." 

"Ich bin kein Ignorant." 

"Aber deins hier soll lecker sein?", fragte Jo nach und deutete auf die Käse-Marmeladenmischung. 

Leon nickte. "Probier doch einfach mal." 

"Nee, danke, das ist mir zu abgedreht." 

"Feigling." 

"Willst du mal Rührei mit Ketchup probieren?" 

"Nur, wenn du das Brot probierst." 

"Okay, das ist ein Deal." Jo schob etwas von seinem Rührei auf Leons Teller. 

Leon schnitt dafür etwas von seinem Brot ab und legte es auf Jos Teller. 

"Hab ich was verpasst? Habt ihr heute eure Zwillinge hergeschickt?" 

Leon sah auf und Timo an. "Setzen, essen, still sein", sagte er. 

"Oh - okay." Timo setzte sich Leon gegenüber und sah die beiden weiter an. 

Leon nickte zufrieden und sah wieder zu Jo. "Los. Probier schon." 

Nicht ganz überzeugt drehte Jo das Stück Brötchen von links nach rechts, dann nahm er es mutig in den Mund und begann zu kauen. 

Leon wartete geduldig ab, bis Jo aufgegessen hatte. "War es nun so schlimm?" 

"Nein, es war... interessant. Ich weiß nicht, ob ichs noch mal essen will, aber es war okay. Und jetzt bist du dran." 

"Aber ich weiß schon, wie dieses Schleimwerk schmeckt. Max hat mich schon mal gezwungen das zu essen." 

"Na, das von Max ist aber bei weitem nicht so lecker wie meine Mischung." 

"Max ist Schalker, während du aus dem bösen Süden kommst. Wem vertraue ich wohl mehr?" schnaubte Leon und legte den Kopf schief. "Allerdings... von der Größe her, seid ihr euch schon ziemlich ähnlich. Essen alle Zwerge gern solchen Schleim?" 

Jo schnappte nach Luft, das war ja wohl eine Unverschämtheit! "Wir haben auf jeden Fall mehr Geschmack als Lulatsche wie du. Schlumpf-Lulatsche." 

"Hast du mich grade einen Schlumpf genannt?" 

"Was bist du sonst - du Schlumpf?" 

Leon verdrehte die Augen. "Blind bist du auch noch. Schweres Schicksal, wirklich." 

Timo blickte von einem zum anderen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand immer weniger, was hier los war. 

"Jetzt iss endlich", forderte Jo Leon auf und deutete auf das Rührei auf Leons Teller. "Deal ist Deal." 

"Ja, ich weiß - Zwerg Nase." Leon nahm das Rührei auf die Gabel, und demonstrativer Abscheu schob er sie in den Mund. 

Timo schüttelte erneut den Kopf, dann streckte er eine Hand aus und legte sie Jo auf die Stirn. "Kein Fieber... hast du was genommen? Wurdest du einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen? Von Aliens entführt?" 

"Nein, ist alles in Ordnung", meinte Jo und sah Timo mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. "Was soll denn sein?" 

"Ihr beide seid komisch. Sehr komisch." 

"Nicht viel anders als gestern - oder, Zwerg?" 

"Nein Klotz, alles wie gestern." 

"Ihr spinnt - gestern wärt ihr euch noch an die Gurgel gegangen, wenn man euch allein gelassen hätte." 

"Du übertreibst", sagte Leon. 

"Ich habs selbst erlebt." 

Leon sah ihn skeptisch an. 

"Also, was habt ihr angestellt?" 

"Was sollen wir denn angestellt haben?" fragte Jo. 

"Dass ihr euch nicht mehr angeht. Was getrunken? Geraucht?" 

"Du hast eine blühende Fantasie. Und jetzt iss", sagte Leon. 

"Nein. Ich lass mir doch von dir nicht befehlen, was ich zu tun habe. Schlimm genug, dass Jo das jetzt wohl macht." 

Jo seufzte tief. "Können wir nicht einfach entspannt frühstücken?" 

"Sag der Labertasche, dass sie die Klappe halten soll." 

"Vertragt euch, alle beide", sagte Jo. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Jetzt zoffen Leon und ich uns nicht und dafür fangt ihr an?" 

Timo seufzte leicht. "Irgendwas ist doch faul..." 

"Nein", sagte Jo. "Überhaupt nicht. Du wolltest doch, dass wir uns aussprechen. Wir haben geredet. Wir konnten beide letzte Nacht nicht schlafen und haben uns auf unseren Balkons unterhalten. Das ist alles." 

Ungläubig schüttelte Timo den Kopf, sagte aber vorsichtshalber nichts mehr. 

"Sei doch froh, dass wir uns jetzt vertragen." 

"Ich bin doch froh, dass ihr euch nicht mehr prügelt - aber es ist mir einfach suspekt." 

"Dann... bleib wachsam oder so. Du wirst schon sehen, das alles in Ordnung ist." 

"Keine Sorge, ich behalte euch im Auge", versprach Timo. 

Leon verdrehte leicht die Augen. "Möchte noch wer was trinken?" 

"Kaffee wäre toll", meinte Jo. 

"Dann sag ich mal Bescheid", sagte Leon und sah zu Timo. "und du?" 

"Latte", bat Timo, der noch immer nicht ganz verstand. 

Kurz sah es so aus, als wollte Leon einen dummen Spruch machen, dann riss er sich aber zusammen und nickte. "Bis gleich", sagte er nur und stand auf. 

Jetzt konnte Timo sich nicht mehr beherrschen. "Was war das gerade?", fragte er neugierig. 

"Hab ich dir doch gesagt", sagte Jo. 

"Seit Tagen befürchten alle nur Mord und Totschlag, und jedes Gespräch endet fast in einer Schlägerei, und auf einmal redet ihr kurz, und alles ist gut?" 

"Es... wir haben einfach geredet. Nicht darüber, warum Leon so komisch zu mir war, sondern... ganz normal. Wie Freunde. Und das war schön", sagte Jo. 

Timo nickte leicht. Das schien er sich vorstellen zu können. "Jedenfalls schön, dass es jetzt zwischen euch funktioniert." 

Jo lächelte. "Ja, das finde ich auch." 

 

"Es ist angenehm, nicht ständig ausweichen zu müssen." 

"Dann bist du jetzt auch ein bisschen netter zu Leon?" bat Jo. 

"Ich versuchs", grinste Timo ihn an. "Nein, wenn er dich nicht mehr so arschig behandelt, dann muss ich auch nicht mehr sauer auf ihn sein." 

"Gut. Dann können wir uns ja völlig aufs Spiel heute Abend konzentrieren." 

"Ja, und wenn wir spielen, könnt ihr euch gegenseitig den Ball zuspielen, ohne euch an die Gurgel zu gehen. Oder, Leon?", sah Timo hoch zu Leon, der gerade mit den Getränken zurückgekehrt war. 

"Wem soll ich an die Gurgel gehen?" fragte Leon und stellte das Tablett mit den Getränken ab. 

"Niemandem - ihr habt ja jetzt Frieden geschlossen. Danke für den Kaffee"; nickte Timo ihm zu. 

"Das ist aber langweilig", brummte Leon. 

"Du hast da was falsch verstanden, Leon. Du sollst die Gegner ärgern, nicht die Mitspieler." 

"Hm, na gut", grinste Leon und nahm einen Schluck von seinem schwarzen Kaffee. 

"Heute Abend darfst du dann." 

Leon nickte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Falls ich nicht auf dem Platz einpenne." 

"Du bist auch so müde? Habt ihr die ganze Nacht gequatscht? 

"Irgendwie schon." 

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann solltet ihr den Schlaf mal nachholen. Aber nicht zusammen, sonst quatscht ihr wieder." 

Leon warf Jo einen Blick zu und fing an zu lachen. 

Jo schmunzelte, versuchte sich zurückzuhalten - und lachte dann ebenfalls los. 

Verwirrt sah Timo sie an. "Was ist daran denn so lustig?" 

"Nichts... ist schon okay", meinte Jo. 

"Ist ein Insider", fügte Leon hinzu. 

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Gestern wolltet ihr euch prügeln, und heute habt ihr schon Insider?" 

"Tja, so eine Nacht kann einen halt... zusammenschweißen", sagte Leon nur. 

"Was für eine Nacht? Was habt ihr angestellt?" 

"Wie schon gesagt, wir haben auf dem Balkon gesessen und geredet", sagte Jo. 

"Die ganze Nacht, befürchte ich." , murmelte Timo. 

"Hast du was dagegen?" fragte Leon. 

"Außer, dass wir heute ein Spiel haben und ihr totmüde seid?" 

"Wir legen uns nachher hin", versprach Jo. 

"Macht das." Timo nippte von seinem Kaffee, dann frühstückte er weiter. 

Leon hingegen trank nur weiter von seinem Kaffee und sah immer wieder kurz zu Jo. 

Diese Blicke entgingen Timo sicher nicht, aber er sagte nichts dazu.


	19. Vorbereitung aufs Spiel

"Die Physios sind grad gekommen - soll ich für dich auch ne Massage klar machen?" fragte Leon Jo nach ein paar Minuten. 

"Oh ja, das wäre klasse. Ich kann sie echt gebrauchen." 

"Wem sagst du das?" grinste Leon schief. "Ich geh gleich mal hin." 

"Danke", lächelte Jo ihn an. 

Leon nickte, dann stand er auf und verschwand zu den Physios. 

"Ich verstehs... ich verstehs echt nicht", murmelte TImo, der ihm nachsah. 

"Was verstehst du nicht?" fragte Jo. 

"Was da zwischen euch passiert ist. Jetzt macht er dir sogar einen Termin aus." 

"Das ist doch nett. Hättest du für mich auch gemacht, oder?" 

"Klar, aber gestern hätte er eher deinen Termin gestrichen und ihn selbst übernommen." 

Jo seufzte und sah Timo an. "Kannst du dich nicht einfach freuen? Ist doch egal, was passiert ist. Wir streiten nicht mehr, sondern sind dabei Freunde zu werden." 

"Ja, ich freu mich ja für euch. Aber ich mach mir auch Sorgen. Was, wenn er das macht, um dir hinterher wieder in den Rücken zu fallen?" 

Jo runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. "Das wird er nicht. Er ist nicht Hinterlistig." 

"Ich hoffe es für dich." 

"Ich bin mir sicher Timo. Ganz sicher." 

Dazu nickte Timo nur. 

Jo hätte Timo gern erzählt, warum er so sicher war, aber er hatte Leon versprochen nichts über ihre Nacht zu erzählen. Und daran würde er sich auch halten. 

Also würde Timo ihnen so glauben müssen. Das würde er schon schaffen, wenn Leon sich weiter so freundlich benahm - und daran hatte Jo keinen Zweifel. 

"Also... was steht heute Vormittag auf dem Programm?" fragte Jo. 

"Besprechung, Anschwitzen, Pause, Essen, Pause. Eigentlich wie immer." 

"Ich bin nervös", gab Jo zu. "Verrats niemandem..." 

"Weil es das erste Spiel ist?" 

Jo nickte. "Auch. Aber auch weil es ja irgendwie ne Bewerbung für die WM nächstes Jahr ist." 

"Da musst du dir doch keine Sorgen machen, Kleiner." 

"Muss sich jeder. Wenn man keine Leistung bringt, ist man draußen." 

"Schon, aber du bringst deine Leistung, da hab ich gar keine Zweifel." 

Jo lächelte. "Danke." 

"So, und wenn du fertig bist, können wir ja noch mal an den Strand gehen? Bevor wir zum Trainer antanzen müssen." 

Jo nickte sofort. "Ich sag kurz Leon Bescheid, damit er sich nicht wundert." 

"Okay...", meinte Timo, "ich warte hier auf dich." 

Jo stand auf und ging in den Speisesaal. Er sah sich um und entdeckte Leon schließlich bei Julian. 

"Hey", sprach er ihn an. 

Leon drehte den Kopf und grinste. "Zwergenalarm." 

"Ja, muss mal kurz zur Giraffe hochrufen: Wir gehen an den Strand." 

"Wer? Du und deine Zwergenbande?" 

"Ja, genau. Alleine gehen wir ja verloren." 

"Vergiss die kleinen Glöckchen nicht, damit man euch zwischen den hohen Sanddünen auch findet." 

Jo lachte. "Du Giraffe findest uns schon. Also, bis später." 

"Bis später. Ach dein Termin ist gleich nach dem Mittag." 

"Danke", nickte Jo ihm zu und ging dann. Es war merkwürdig gewesen - Leons Sprüche waren nicht viel anders als am Vortag, aber er brachte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem fröhlichen Ton, so dass Jo sich nicht angegriffen fühlte. 

Timo hatte schon auf ihn gewartet. "Dann lass uns mal gehen." 

Jo nickte nur kurz, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Strand. Am Morgen war es hier noch ganz leer, nur einige junge Männer sammelten den hinterlassenen Müll auf. 

"Er sieht dich komisch an", sagte Timo nach einer Weile. 

"Wie - komisch?" 

"Ich weiß nicht. Aber eben, als ihr geredet habt..." 

"Vielleicht, weil er gemerkt hat, dass ich auch ein menschliches Wesen bin." 

"Ja... vielleicht." 

"Sicher - wir verstehen uns. Wirklich." 

"Ich glaube dir Jo. Ich versteh es einfach nur nicht. Diese... Kehrwende von Leon ist komisch." 

"Wir haben uns echt gut unterhalten gestern Abend. Es... es war schön." Im Moment konnte Jo verdrängen, wie merkwürdig mancher Moment war, und wie attraktiv Leon auf einmal rübergekommen war. 

"Und ihr habt nicht darüber gesprochen, warum Leon so war?" 

"Ein bisschen." Immerhin hatte Leon ja behauptet, es nie so gemeint zu haben. Und dass Jo sich zu leicht ärgern ließ. 

"Komm, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen Jo. Ich bin neugierig, das weißt du doch." 

Jo versuchte seine Gedanken zusammenzufassen. "Jedenfalls ist es jetzt lockerer zwischen uns." 

"Ok. Aber ich behalt ihn im Auge." 

"Das darfst du gerne." 

Timo nickte zufrieden, dann deutete er zum Wasser. "Schuhe aus und ein bisschen im Wasser plantschen?" 

"Ja, gute Idee. Das wird gut tun." Kurz darauf standen sie barfuß im Meer. Das Wasser war schön warm, und die kleinen Wellen streichelten ihre Haut. 

Fast zwanzig Minuten verbrachten sie so, ehe sie zurück ins Hotel mussten, da die Besprechung anfing. 

Barfuß liefen sie den Strand entlang bis zu dem Weg, der sie zum Hotel führte, erst hier zogen sie wieder ihre Schuhe an. 

Als sie in den Besprechungsraum kamen, waren schon fast alle anderen Spieler da. Schnell suchten sie sich zwei freie Plätze. 

Als letzte kamen Leon und Julian und setzten sich schräg vor sie. 

"Das war knapp", wisperte Leon. 

"Ihr habts ja noch geschafft...", antwortete Jo ähnlich leise, dann verstummten sie, weil der Trainer vor sie trat. 

Eine gewisse Anspannung lag in der Luft, schließlich würde gleich die Aufstellung bekannt gegeben werden. 

Jo, Leon, und Julian würden von Anfang an spielen, Timo erst einmal auf der Bank Platz nehmen. 

Leon drehte sich kurz zu Jo und strahlte ihn an. 

Jo konnte nicht anders als zurückstrahlen. 

"Konzentriert euch", flüsterte Julian. 

"Ja, ja", knurrte Leon und sah wieder nach vorne, wo die Trainer jetzt noch einmal die Taktik durchgingen. 

Auch Jo versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann konnte er wieder aufpassen und bekam mit, was vorne präsentiert wurde. 

Lange dauerte die Besprechung zum Glück nicht mehr. 

Dann wurden sie zum Anschwitzen geschickt - einer kurzen, eher lockeren Trainingseinheit, die Spieler und ihre Körper auf das Spiel vorbereiten sollte. 

Auch wenn Jo müde war, tat die Einheit gut. Zumindest tat sie was, gegen seine steifen Muskeln. 

Er freute sich wirklich auf die Massage nach dem Mittagessen, danach würde er wieder fit sein. 

Mittagessen, Massage und ein schönes Mittagsschläfchen. 

Mit dieser Vorstellung zog Jo das  Training durch und duschte danach ausgiebig, ehe er zum Mittagessen ging. 

Vor dem Speisesaal fing ihn Julian ab. 

"Hey", grüßte Jo ihn und wollte vorbeigehen. 

"Hey", sagte Julian. "Was ist denn da mit dir und Leo passiert?" 

"Hat Leon das noch nicht erzählt?" 

"Doch, aber ehrlich gesagt... würde ich gern deine Version hören." 

Jo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was soll ich sagen? Wir haben uns unterhalten." 

"Aber... so plötzlich? Und über was habt ihr euch unterhalten, dass ihr plötzlich rüberkommt wie die besten Freunde?" 

"Einfach so. Nicht über den Streit oder so." 

"Das... versteh ich nicht", sagte Julian ehrlich. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich finds super. Leon hat heute so gute Laune wie seid Wochen nicht mehr, aber... verstehen tu ichs nicht." 

"Alles versteh ich auch nicht", gab Jo zu. Natürlich war das in der Nacht eine Extremsituation gewesen, aber so ganz hatte er nicht begriffen, warum es auf einmal zwischen ihnen klappte. 

Julian lächelte leicht. "Das hat Leon auch gesagt." 

"Wir sind da einer Meinung?", fragte Jo und war tatsächlich etwas überrascht darüber. 

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass Leon kein schlechter Kerl ist", sagte Julian. "Die Story mit dem Balkon glaub ich euch aber trotzdem nicht. Aber wenn ihr das für euch behalten wollt, ist mir das recht." 

"Kannste ruhig glauben", meinte Jo. Die wahre Geschichte würde er wohl nicht erfahren - eingesperrt, und am Ende nackt aneinandergekuschelt auf der Liegeauflage... 

"So klein und versperrt doch den kompletten Weg", hörte er plötzlich Leons Stimme neben sich. 

Jo grinste und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Kannst mit deinen langen Beinen doch über mich rübersteigen", schlug er vor. 

"Meine Beine müssen sich ausruhen, damit sie nachher 90 Minuten rennen können", sagte Leon. 

"Dann wirst du wohl noch warten müssen. Kannst dich ja da drüben hinsetzen", deutete Jo zu den Sesseln in einer Nische. 

Leon schnaubte. "Komm Zwerg, setzt deine Stummel in Bewegung. Ich hab Hunger und du siehst auch so aus, als bräuchtest du was zwischen die Zähne." 

Jo sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Okay, aber du holst den Nachtisch." 

"Deal", nickte Leon. 

Überrascht sah Julian ihn an, sagte aber nichts dazu. 

Sanft schob Leon Jo an. "Laufen Kleiner. Einen Fuß vor den anderen. Das ist für Kleine genauso wie für Große." 

"Gut, dass du es mir erklärst. Kannst mir nachher beim Spiel auch noch vorsagen, wenn ich nicht weiter weiß?" 

"Der Ball ist rund und wenn du auf Marc zuläufst, ist es die falsche Richtung", grinste Leon. 

"Gut, das kann ich mir merken." 

"Ich habs ja auch einfach gehalten", meinte Leon zwinkernd und deutete auf einen Tisch. "Den da?" 

"Ja, der ist gut", nickte Jo. Der Tisch stand zwar nicht auf der Terrasse, aber direkt an der Tür. 

"Darf ich mich dazusetzen oder wollt ihr allein sein?" fragte Julian. 

"Kannst dich gern setzen", meinte Jo, sah dann aber Leon fragend an. 

"Natürlich kannst du", sagte Leon. 

"Dann..." Julian legte seine Jacke über den Stuhl um ihn zu reservieren", gucken wir mal, was es so gibt." 

Die drei gingen zum Buffet und füllten sich dort ihre Teller. 

Wie immer war es köstlich und gesund zugleich, genau das, was Fußballspieler brauchten. 

Die drei unterhielten sich ein wenig beim Essen. 

Es war ein ganz allgemeines Gespräch, vor allem über den Gegner am Abend - Australien. 

Schließlich sah Leon Jo an. "Was willst du zum Nachtisch?" 

Jo war ein wenig überrascht, dass Leon das so ernst nahm und durchzog. "Da gab es Gießpudding, oder? Mit dunklem Saft, Johannisbeere? Davon hätte ich gern." 

Leon lächelte. "Ok", sagte er und stand auf. 

Julian sah Jo an. "Das macht er echt...?" 

"Offenbar ja", sagte Jo immer noch überrascht. 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab ja immer gesagt, dass er ein lieber Kerl ist, aber dass er dir dein Essen holt...?" 

"Er ist anders, als ich gedacht hab", murmelte Jo. 

"Das hab ich dir ja immer gesagt." 

"Das macht es noch seltsamer warum er bisher so war", sagte Jo und sah Julian an. 

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Da musst du ihn schon fragen." 

Jo nickte. Das würde er auch machen - aber nicht mehr heute vor dem Spiel. 

Heute würde er es genießen in Leon wohl einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben.


	20. Zwergenglück

Wenig später kam Leon mit zwei Schüsseln zurück. Der Grießbrei für Jo und die andere Schüssel gefüllt mit Schokopudding. 

"Mir hast du nichts mitgebracht?", fragte Julian nach. 

"Zwei Hände Jule, zwei Hände für zwei Schüsseln", grinste Leon. 

"Menno", maulte Julian, stand aber auf und holte sich selbst etwas. 

Leon lachte leise. "Hat Jule versucht dich vorhin auszuquetschen?" 

"Klar - ist bei dir wohl nicht weit gekommen, was?" 

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein. Aber ich schon lustig, wie neugierig Jule und Timo sind. Schlimmer als jedes Tratschweib." 

"Ich bin mal gespannt, was für Gerüchte wir noch so zu hören bekommen" 

"Ich glaube die Wahrheit errät niemand." 

"Nein. Und wenn wir es erzählen würden, dann würds uns keiner glauben." 

"Vermutlich nicht. Ist ja auch zu abgedreht das ganze." 

"Also... wir haben uns gestern Abend auf dem Balkon getroffen und unterhalten." Das hatten sie ja sogar schon versucht, allerdings vergebens. 

Leon nickte. "Unsere magischen Balkone der Versöhnung." 

Jo sah ihn ernst an. "Irgendwie... ist es schön, dass wir Nachbarn sind." 

"Ist es", nickte Leon. 

Ganz vorsichtig lächelte Jo ihn an. 

Leon erwiderte das Lächeln, dann sah er auf seinen Pudding. "Wir sollten aufessen. Der Massagetermin ist bald." 

"Ja, und den brauchen wir beide heute." Er probierte von seinem Gießpudding "Hm, lecker." 

"Und nach der Massage ein kleines Nickerchen", sagte Leon ehe er einen Löffel Pudding aß. 

"Ja, schön auf dem Balkon?", schlug Jo vor. "Mag nicht im geschlossenen Raum schlafen heute." 

"Du... könntest rüber zu mir kommen", schlug Leon vor. "Die Balkone sind ja groß genug und es gibt zwei Liegestühle..." 

Leon überraschte ihn immer wieder. "Ja, gern", nickte Jo nach einem Moment. "Ist netter als alleine." 

Sofort lächelte Leon ihn an. 

Er schien sich wirklich zu freuen, dass Jo zugesagt hatte. 

Als Julian mit seinem eigenen Nachtisch wieder kam, waren die beiden schon fast fertig. 

Sie aßen langsam weiter und unterhielten sich, bis auch Julian fertig war. Dann sah Leon auf die Uhr. "Ich denke, wir können gleich los." 

"Los?" fragte Julian. 

"Wir haben gleich Massage." 

"Ihr... beide zusammen?" 

"Ich glaub, wir werden schon getrennte Liegen haben." 

"Ja... dann viel Spaß", sagte Julian kopfschüttelnd. 

"Werden wir bestimmt haben", grinste Leon ihn an. "Wir sehen uns dann später." 

"Bis später", sagte Julian nur. 

Jo und Leon standen auf und gingen los zu dem Raum, der für die Massagen vorgesehen waren. 

"Die Liegen verfolgen uns irgendwie", meinte Leon grinsend. 

"Ja, und sie werden es weiter machen, wenn wir auf dem Balkon sind." 

"Jetzt wo du es sagst... wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, haben wir ein Liegen-Trauma." 

"Oder wir sind liegensüchtig und brauchen gleich ne neue Liege für zu Hause." 

"Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer wäre", lachte Leon. 

"Mal gucken, wie wir gleich auf die Liegen reagieren", grinste Jo und deutete auf die Tür zu dem Massageraum. "Rein da." 

"Nach dir Zwergnase." 

Traust dich nicht, Lulatsch?", fragte Jo mit einem Grinsen, dann schob er die Tür auf und grüßte die beiden Physios. 

Leon folgte ihm. 

"Ah, Jo und Leo, kommt rein. Streitet euch nicht um die Liegen, ist eine für jeden da." 

"Und welche ist bequemer?" fragte Leon grinsend. 

"Die linke. So, und jetzt prügelt euch", sah Wolfgang, der ältere der beiden Physios, sie herausfordernd an. 

Leon legte den Kopf schief und sah Jo an. "Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck?" 

"Okay", nickte Jo und hob seine Hand. Nach Leons Kommando zeigte er die Schere, und Leon das Papier. 

"Zwergenglück", schnaubte Leon. 

"Egal, was es ist, ich krieg die linke Liege." 

"Jaja, du halbe Portion. Soll ich dich hoch heben?" 

"Danke, ich kann gut klettern." 

"Jungs, auf die Liegen, zack-zack", sagte Wolfgang kopfschüttelnd. 

Jo und Leon gehorchten und machten es sich bequem. "Kannst du dir bitte meinen Rücken angucken?", bat Jo. 

"Klar", nickte Christian. 

Wenig später wurden sie beide durchgeknetet. 

Jo hatte den Kopf in Leons Richtung gedreht und musterte ihn durch halb geschlossene Augen. 

Auch Leon war entspannt und hielt die Augen geschlossen, nur hin und wieder zuckte er, wenn Wolfgang eine besonders verkrampfte Stelle gefunden hatte. 

In diesem Moment wurde Jo wieder bewusst, was für ein attraktiver Mann Leon war. Besonders so, wie er jetzt dalag - so entspannt und in sich ruhend. 

Sie lagen so nahe beieinander, dass er nur die Hand auszustrecken musste... 

Als hätte Leon seinen Blick gespürt, öffnete er die Augen und sah ihn an. 

Es war ein langer Blick, unheimlich intensiv fühlte er sich an. 

Jo schluckte leicht. 

Den Blick löste er jedoch nicht. 

Der Blick löste ein... ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus. 

Shit, er sollte weggucken, ehe er etwas Dummes tat - aber das schaffte er nicht. 

Und warum sah Leon ihn so an? 

Normalerweise entspannte man mit geschlossenen Augen - oder kniff sie schmerzverzerrt zu, wenn die Physios Verletzungen behandelten. 

Von Leon hätte er vielleicht auch nen dummen Spruch erwartet, aber das hier? Das war... merkwürdig. 

Moment - zwinkerte der ihm jetzt zu? Oder hatte er was im Auge? 

Jo schluckte erneut. Er sollte jetzt wirklich die Augen zumachen und den Blickkontakt unterbrechen. 

Aber noch immer schaffte er es nicht. Und als Leon ihn auf einmal leicht anlächelte, war er auch froh darüber. Es war ein warmes, weiches Lächeln. 

Offenbar... offenbar gefiel Leon der Blickkontakt. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte. 

Ganz vorsichtig erwiderte Jo das Lächeln. 

"So, bevor ihr beiden hier einpennt, runter mit euch", sagte Christian in diesem Moment. 

"War gerade so schön", knurrte Leon unwillig. 

"Alles was schön, ist irgendwann vorbei", sagte Wolfgang. "Legt euch noch ein bisschen in die Sonne, das entspannt auch." 

"Machen wir", nickte Jo und erhob sich langsam. 

Auch Leon richtete sich auf, sah dabei aber weiter zu Jo. 

Der hatte inzwischen tatsächlich Mühe das leichte Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren. 

Schweigend verließen die beiden den Massageraum. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe zu ihren Zimmern hoch. 

"Willst du... erst noch in dein Zimmer?" fragte Leon leise, als sie den Flur entlang gingen. 

Er wollte es tatsächlich durchziehen, schoss es Jo durch den Kopf. "Ja, kurz..." 

"Ok. Klopf einfach, wenn du soweit bist", lächelte Leon. 

"Mach ich", versprach Jo und schloss seine Zimmertür auf. Leons Lächeln ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf - weich und warm kam es ihm vor. 

Schnell schob er sich in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Jetzt war es soweit. Er sah Gespenster. 

Leon lächelte ihn an und freute sich darauf, mit ihm zusammen auf dem Balkon zu sitzen. Irgendwas musste kaputt sein in seinem Kopf. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging ohne weiter zu zögern zu seinem Handy. Er brauchte jetzt jemanden, der ihm Vernunft einhämmerte und das konnte niemand so gut wie seine Schwester. 

Schnell wählte er ihre Nummer, und glücklicherweise meldete sich Debbie schnell. 

"Also Brüderchen. Lebst du auch noch?" 

"Hey, ich bin mir nicht sicher", grinste Jo. 

"Wieso das denn? Du spielst doch erst heute Abend. Ich mein, du spielst doch, oder?" 

"Ja, hat der Trainer zumindest gesagt. Aber... irgendwas ist komisch." 

"Was ist komisch?" fragte Debbie besorgt. 

"Leon." 

"Aber das wissen wir doch. Oder ist er noch komischer als sonst?" 

"Noch viel komischer. Er ist nett." 

"Wie meinst du das?" 

"Er ist nett zu mir. Wir... haben gezwungenermaßen etwas Zeit miteinander verbracht, und nach kurzem Ärger haben wir uns recht gut verstanden, und... und jetzt wollen wir die Mittagspause zusammen verbringen." 

"Das ist in der Tat sehr merkwürdig. Und warum musstet ihr Zeit miteinander verbringen? Haben die Jungs euch eingesperrt, weil sie euer Gezanke nicht mehr ausgehalten haben?" 

"So ungefähr. Ging ne Tür nicht mehr auf." 

Debbie lachte. "Ist doch schön wenn es was gebracht hat. Wird dem Klima in der Mannschaft nur gut tun." 

"Aber er ist... komisch." 

"Das seid ihr Fußballer alle." 

"Er ist aber noch komischer. Lächelt mich an und so." 

"Worauf willst du hinaus Jo?" 

"Das weiß ich nicht. Er ist komisch. So... sehr freundlich. Und guckt mich an. So... ich weiß nicht, so anders." 

"Oh Gott Jo, du verknallst dich nicht grad in ihn, oder?" fragte Debbie. 

"Nein, nein! Nein... glaub ich. Hoffe ich." 

"Das wär keine gute Idee..." 

"Nein, das wäre ne Katastrophe." Das konnte Jo sich einfach nicht leisten. 

"Gut. Dann lass es. Sei einfach froh, dass ihr euch nicht mehr zofft." 

"Wir wollen die Mittagspause zusammen verbringen", erinnerte Jo sie. 

"Ja... Nur ihr beiden?" 

"Ja, ganz ruhig. Die Nacht war nicht so lang, wir wollten uns bisschen auf den Balkon legen." 

"Und du hältst das für ne gute Idee?" 

"Ich hab bisschen Schiss, dass der Ärger wieder losgeht, wenn ich absage." Außerdem, aber das gab er kaum vor sich selbst zu, freute er sich darauf. 

"Wäre vermutlich auch ziemlich schwer ne Ausrede zu finden", gab Debbie zu. 

"Also geh ich rüber und freu mich, dass wir uns verstehen." 

"Dann mach das Jo. Und viel Glück für heute Abend. Ich erwarte einen klaren Sieg von euch!" 

"Danke - ich tu mein bestes um dich nicht zu enttäuschen." 

"Wirst du nicht. Kannst du gar nicht." 

"Ich weiß", lächelte Jo. Es tat immer wieder gut das zu hören, gerade auch vor einem Spiel.

"Also, wir hören uns die Tage", verabschiedete sich Debbie. 

"Ja, ich melde mich. Oder du, wenn du willst... aber bitte nicht zu spät." 

"Keine Angst", lachte Debbie. 

"Gut, dann... bis dann", verabschiedete sich Jo und legte auf.


	21. Mittagsschlaf auf dem Balkon

Einen Moment blieb er noch auf dem Bett sitzen und dachte über Debbies Frage nach. Er war nicht dabei sich in Leon zu verlieben. Bestimmt nicht. Das war lächerlich. Oder? 

Nein, darüber sollte er gar nicht nachdenken, nachher würde er sich in so einen Unsinn noch reinsteigern. 

Er würde jetzt einfach rübergehen und dann würden sie eine ruhige, entspannte Mittagspause verbringen. 

Er ging noch schnell auf die Toilette, dann beeilte er sich nach drüben zu kommen und klopfte wie verabredet an die Tür. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann öffnete Leon die Tür. "Komm rein." 

Wortlos betrat Jo das Zimmer. Es war quasi die gespiegelte Version seines eigenen Zimmers - bis auf die Kleidung, die in einigen Ecken zusammengeschoben war. Es wirkte, als hätte Leon versucht hastig aufzuräumen. 

"Ich bin unordentlich", sagte Leon, als er Jos Blick sah. "Zumindest in Hotels." 

"Ich bin eher zu Hause unordentlich", gab Jo zu. "Debbie meckert jedenfalls immer darüber." 

"Das tun Schwestern aber doch allgemein gern", grinste Leon. 

"Ja, das stimmt. Also bin ich vermutlich gar nicht unordentlich", lachte Jo. 

"Vermutlich. Komm, ich hab schon ein paar Getränke draußen hingestellt", sagte Leon und deutete zur Balkontür. 

Jo sah ihn überrascht an, sagte aber nichts. 

"Traust du dich nicht?" fragte Leon grinsend. 

"Doch, klar." Jo nickte leicht, dann ging er durch das Zimmer zum Balkon. 

Leon folgte ihm. "Such dir eine Liege aus", sagte er. 

"Dann nehm ich die linke", beschloss Jo und trat nach links. Auf einem kleinen Tischchen neben der Liege stand ein Glas, Wasser und Saft, und auf der Liege lag ein Kissen und eine dünne Decke. 

Leon nickte und setzte sich auf die rechte Liege. 

"Ich bin beeindruckt", gab Jo zu. 

"Wovon?" 

"Von dem Service hier. Trinken, sogar ne Decke..." 

"Vergiss das Kissen nicht", grinste Leon. 

"Ja, genau. Toller Service." Jo legte sich hin, zog die Decke über die Beine und goss sich Wasser in das Glas. 

"Wenn schon wieder ne Liege, dann so gemütlich wie möglich", meinte Leon. 

"Super-gemütlich", lächelte Jo und trank erst mal 

"Die Massage hat gut getan", sagte Leon nach einer Weile. 

"Ja", meinte Jo ein wenig träge. "War... gemütlich." 

"Fand ich auch." 

Noch einmal trank Jo, dann lehnte er sich gemütlich zurück - und sah Leon an. 

Leon drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung lächelte ihn an. 

Ganz vorsichtig erwiderte Jo das Lächeln 

"Was geht dir im Kopf herum?" fragte Leon. 

"Dass es schön ist... dass wir uns verstehen." 

"Ja", sagte Leon leise. "Ist es." 

Am liebsten hätte Jo jetzt gefragt, warum es bisher nicht geklappt hatte, aber er wagte es nicht. 

Dabei wollte er das wirklich gern wissen und vor allem verstehen. 

Nein, sagte er sich selbst, er sollte genießen, dass es keinen Streit mehr gab. Er wagte es wieder Leon leicht anzulächeln. 

Sofort lächelte Leon zurück. 

Es war fast, als könnte Jo das Lächeln einfach anschalten. 

"Soll ich vorsichtshalber nen Wecker stellen?" fragte Leon. "Falls wir einschlafen." 

"Ja, das... das wäre gut, das würde ziemlichen Ärger geben..." 

"Den brauchen wir beide nicht", nickte Leon und angelte sein Handy vom Tischchen. 

Er stellte den Wecker schnell ein, dann legte er das Handy zurück und machte es sich auf seiner Liege bequem. Und sah Jo weiterhin an. 

Jo rutschte etwas unruhig hin und her. Sollte er was sagen? 

Aber was? Er fühlte sich so verunsichert - und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch machte es nicht besser." 

Aber hier liegen und sich anstarren war doch auch blöd. 

Leise räusperte sich Jo. "Ist... ist schön hier", murmelte er kaum verständlich. 

"Hier?" fragte Leon. 

"Ja, hier. Jetzt." 

"Find ich auch", sagte Leon. 

Wieder lächelte Jo ihn an. 

"Du lächelst viel", stellte Leon fest. 

"Ja... du auch." 

"Quatsch. Tu ich nicht." 

"Soll ich dich dran erinnern, wenn du mal mal wieder lächelst?" 

Leon lachte leise. "Du bringst ganz schlechte Seiten an mir zum Vorschein. Wie soll ich denn meinen Ruf behalten, wenn ich anfange ständig zu lächeln?" 

"Oh je, nein, das geht gar nicht. Der böse Leon lächelt auf einmal - das geht gar nicht. Soll ich dich treten, wenn dir das aus Versehen passiert?" 

"Der Zwerg wird gewalttätig, Hilfe!" 

"Bei uns beiden treten merkwürdige Seiten zu Tage, was?" 

"Ja... Erstaunlich. Und erschreckend." 

"Erschreckend? Findest du?" 

"Ein bisschen", wisperte Leon und wandte diesmal den Blick ab. 

Warum das auf einmal, fragte sich Jo. Er kam langsam echt nicht mehr mit. Leon blickte nach oben, in den Himmel - uns sagte nichts mehr. 

"Hab... hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" fragte Jo schließlich unsicher. 

"Nein." 

"Ok", murmelte Jo. 

"Du... du solltest schlafen, Jo. Nachher ist das Spiel" 

Jo schluckte. "Ja... hast recht..." 

"Also - schlaf gut." 

"Du auch", sagte Jo leise. 

"Hm", knurrte Leon. Er blieb weiter reglos liegen. 

Jo wandte schließlich den Blick ab und schloss die Augen. Irgendwas hatte er falsch gemacht. Aber was? 

Sie hatten sich doch wirklich gut unterhalten! 

Und vorhin im Massageraum... das hatte er sich doch nicht nur eingebildet, oder? 

Leon hatte ihn die ganze Zeit angesehen. 

Ihn angelächelt und... zugezwinkert. Obwohl er sich im letzten Punkt nicht wirklich sicher war. 

Und eben war es doch ähnlich. Schon wie er das hier vorbereitet hatte, mit Kissen und Decke und sogar etwas zu trinken! 

"Jo, ich kann dich denken hören." 

"Immerhin kann ich denken", konterte Jo etwas halbherzig. 

"Aber offenbar nur unter enormer Anstrengung", ging Leon auf das Spiel ein. 

"Ich krieg nur selten Kopfschmerzen davon. Wie siehts bei dir damit aus?" 

"Noch nie!" 

"Noch nie nachgedacht? Das ist sehr tragisch." 

"Blödmann", sagte Leon mit einem leichten Lächeln. 

Jo grinste. "Immerhin ein Blödmann, der denken kann." 

Leon drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Dann hab ich jetzt ne Aufgabe für dich." 

"Okay - dann schieß mal los." 

"Versuch doch mal leise zu denken." 

"Geht klar", meinte Jo - und sah Leon weiter an. 

Auch Leon hielt den Blickkontakt. 

Es war ganz merkwürdig - ein intensiver Blick, den er nicht zu lösen wagte. 

"Wir... schlafen", murmelte Leon. 

"Ja, sollten wir. Spiel..." 

Leon nickte. "Ja... das Spiel..." 

Noch immer sah er Jo so intensiv an. 

"Ist... ist dir warm genug?" fragte Leon nach einem Moment leise. 

So besorgt war Leon doch sonst nie! "Ja, ist ja... nicht kalt hier. Und die Decke..." 

"Ich... wir könnten die Liege sonst mehr zu mir ziehen. Hier ist Sonne und so..." 

Jo nickte, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke daran, bei Leon in der Sonne zu liegen. Auch, wenn er sich so etwas nicht einmal vorstellen sollte, das wusste er selbst. 

Leon lächelte. "Dann komm her", sagte er. 

"Wie heute Nacht", rutschte es Jo heraus. 

"Dazu müssten wir uns auf den Boden legen." 

"Wenn deine Liege für dich zu klein ist?" 

Leon sah ihn lange an. "Ein bisschen vielleicht", sagte dann leise. 

Jo schluckte, wegen des Blicks, und wegen der Worte. "Dann... solltest du nicht drauf liegen", murmelte er. 

"Nein. Sollte ich nicht." 

"Die Liegen können wir stapeln", meinte Jo. 

Leon nickte. "Dann lass uns das machen." 

Er stand auf, und auch Jo erhob sich. Mit zwei, drei Handgriffen hatten sie die Liegen im Schatten gestapelt und die Matten auf den Boden gelegt. 

"So", meinte Leon schließlich. "Sieht gut aus." 

"Und gemütlich." 

"Dann leg dich hin." 

Jo griff seine Decke und setzte sich auf die Matte. "Du auch." 

Leon nickte und setzte sich ebenfalls. 

"Also, leg dich hin und schlaf, Jo", forderte er ihn auf und legte sich hin. Das Kissen stopfte er sich unter den Kopf und zog die dünne Decke hoch. 

Langsam legte sich Jo hin. "Dann... schlaf gut Leon." 

"Du auch", wünschte Leon. 

Jo rutschte noch etwas hin und her, bis er eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte und schloss die Augen. 

Auch Leon rutschte ein wenig herum, ehe er schließlich ebenfalls still lag. 

Nach einer Weile öffnete Jo wieder die Augen. Er konnte nicht einschlafen. 

Ob Leon schlief? Er lag und atmete ruhig, aber das hatte nicht viel zu bedeuten. "Leon", wisperte er kaum hörbar. 

Tatsächlich drehte Leon sofort den Kopf und sah ihn an. 

"Kannst auch nicht schlafen", stellte Jo fest. 

"Nein." 

"Nicht müde?" 

"Doch, aber... ich weiß nicht. Und bei dir?" 

"Ähnlich." Ihm ging einfach zu viel durch den Kopf. 

"Aber wir müssen ein bisschen schlafen." 

"Ja, also Augen zu und... durch." 

Leon nickte und schloss die Augen. 

Auch Jo schloss die Augen. Er zwang sich dazu ruhig zu atmen, ganz langsam und entspannt, und dachte an etwas Schönes. Einen Strandspaziergang, im Sonnenuntergang, barfuß, und nur Leon neben... nein, etwas anderes. Eine Autofahrt, durch duftende Felder, und Leon... Halt, nicht Leon! 

"Du tust es schon wieder", brummte Leon. 

"Ich kann nicht anders." 

"Ich mein nicht das denken. Aber du bewegst dich dabei hin und her." 

"Sorry", murmelte Jo. Störte Leon das so? Er lag doch nicht direkt neben ihm. 

"Heute Nacht hast du das nicht gemacht", sagte Leon. "Dabei waren wir in einer Extremsituation." 

Die Extremsituation war ja wohl eher das hier, fand Jo, aber er hielt lieber die Klappe. "Ich versuchs jetzt, okay?" Er wollte Leon ja nicht verärgern. 

"Kann ich irgendwas tun um dir zu helfen?" 

Wie zur Hölle wollte Leon ihm helfen? "Ich trink noch mal was, dann geht das bestimmt", meinte Jo 

"Ja... ja natürlich", murmelte Leon und klang ein bisschen... enttäuscht. 

Warum war Leon enttäuscht. "Was... wolltest du denn machen?", fragte Jo nach, auch wenn er das wohl nicht sollte. 

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. "Egal." 

"Wenn ich gleich nicht schlafen kann...?", deutete Jo an. 

"Das sehen wir dann", murmelte Leon. 

Shit, jetzt wünschte sich Jo, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. 

Und das obwohl er gar nicht wusste, was Leon hatte vorschlagen wollen. 

Das merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Bauch drängte ihn jedoch dazu es auszuprobieren. 

Also trank er erst mal wie angekündigt etwas Wasser und legte sich dann wieder hin. 

Er zog die Decke hoch und legte einen Arm über die Augen, sonst würde er nie schlafen können. 

"Was machst du da?" fragte Leon irritiert. 

"Augen dunkel." 

Leon lachte leise. "Stört dich das Sonnenlicht?" 

"Ja, ist zu hell." 

"Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du schwierig bist?" 

"Ich bin doch wohl nicht schwierig, nur weil ich nicht pennen kann, wenn mir die Sonne in die Augen brennt?" 

"Soll ich den Sonnenschirm aufspannen?" bot Leon an. 

"Dann liegen wir ja wieder im Schatten." 

"Dann... komm ein bisschen näher", sagte Leon. "Hier liegt dein Kopf etwas mehr im Schatten. 

Mit einem total unangebrachten, aufgeregten Kribbeln im Bauch rutschte Jo näher. 

"So... neuer Versuch?" fragte Leon mit einem Grinsen. "Sonst lohnt sich das mit dem Schlafen bald nicht mehr." 

"Ja, lass es uns versuchen", stimmte Jo zu. Er fühlte Leon jetzt direkt hinter sich, warm und fest, und viel zu angenehm, viel zu schön. 

Fast ein bisschen wie heute Nacht, als Leon ihn im Arm gehalten hatte. 

Das war so schön gewesen, er hatte sich geborgen gefühlt. Und so fühlte er sich jetzt auch. 

Er war fast eingeschlafen, als er hörte, dass sich Leon leicht bewegte und... sich näher an ihn schob? So fühlte es sich jedenfalls an. 

Er hörte ein leises Seufzen, dann war Leon wieder ruhig. 

Schlief Leon schon und das war unabsichtlich passiert? Oder... oder warum sonst war Leon plötzlich näher gerutscht. 

Nein, sicher schlief er, er war ja vorhin schon fast eingeschlafen, als Jo noch hellwach dagelegen hatte. 

Am liebsten hätte sich Jo umgedreht und nachgesehen, aber... er traute sich nicht. 

Was, wenn Leon schlief und dann so aufwachte? Das wollte Jo nicht riskieren. Und wenn er noch wach war - was sollte er sagen, warum er sich umgedreht hatte? 

Allerdings... könnte er fragen, warum Leon näher gekommen war. Oder er könnte ihn einfach... nein! Gar nicht erst über solchen Blödsinn nachdenken, schalt er sich selbst. 

Jo konzentrierte sich darauf ruhiger zu atmen und endlich zu schlafen. 

Und endlich schlief er tatsächlich ein.


	22. Wir müssen reden

Das grelle Piepen aus Leons Handy weckte Jo viel zu früh wieder auf. Er fühlte, wie Leon sich hinter ihm regte und seinen Arm von Jos Bauch nahm. 

Sofort begann es heftig in Jos Bauch zu kribbeln. Leon hatte ihn im Arm gehalten. Wieder! 

Doch jetzt löste sich Leon ganz von ihm und angelte nach seinem Handy, das endlich verstummte. 

Jo ließ die Augen geschlossen und hoffte, dass Leon sich einfach wieder an ihn kuscheln würde. 

Leider hatte er kein Glück. "Komm, Jo... wir müssen aufstehen." 

Jo schluckte und drehte sich um. 

"Hey, Schlafmütze, gut geschlafen?", fragte Leon mit einem Lächeln. 

Jo erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ja, hab ich", wisperte er. "Sehr gut." 

"Das ist gut - dann wirst du heute gut spielen - und mich stolz machen, ja?" 

Jos Herz schlug schneller bei den Worten. Leon war so nah. Er müsste sich nur aufrichten und ein wenig zu ihm lehnen... 

Und dann würde er schallend eine gescheuert kriegen - und bräuchte viel Glück, um nicht über die Brüstung geworfen zu werden! 

"Jo?" fragte Leon. "Alles ok?" 

"Ja... ja, schon." 

Leon hob eine Hand und einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte er Jo über die Wange streichen. Aber auf halbem Weg hielt er inne und ließ die Hand sinken. "Werd erst mal richtig wach." 

"Hm, ja... du auch." In seinem Kopf hatte Leon die Wange berührt, und allein der Gedanke ließ seine Wange heiß werden. 

Leon sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann stand er langsam auf. "Ich bin kurz im Bad." 

Jo nickte leicht. "Ich... geh dann gleich rüber, ja?" 

"Du kannst... ähm... ja klar", sagte Leon und schien erneut irgendwie enttäuscht. 

"Wir müssen ja gleich runter... oder?" 

"Ja, müssen wir." 

Jo nickte leicht. "Ich... hol dich ab." 

Leon lächelte. "Das klingt gut. Zwerg." 

"Bis gleich... Giraffe." 

"Los raus mit dir!" lachte Leon. 

Jo erwiderte das Lachen, während er raus auf den Flur ging. 

Er ging die wenigen Schritte bis zu seinem Zimmer und seufzte tief, als er die Tür hinter sich zu zog. 

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl - einerseits aufgeregt, er fühlte sich sogar ein wenig aufgeheizt, aber auf der anderen Seite auch ernüchtert - immerhin hatte er Leon gerade alleine gelassen, und er wusste noch immer nicht, was das Verhalten sollte. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm einfiel, war total absurd. 

Aber ganz egal was da zwischen ihnen los war - oder nicht los war - sie hatten heute ein Spiel. Und genau darauf musste er sich langsam konzentrieren. Für Leon war morgen wieder Zeit. 

Also stellte er sich erst einmal unter die kühle Dusche, die tat einfach immer gut, dann zog er sich die vorgeschriebene Kleidung an und packte die paar Sachen zusammen, die er zum Spiel mitnehmen wollte. 

Das hätte er natürlich auch nach dem Kaffee machen können, aber so war es ihm lieber. Außerdem hielt es ihn davon ab, weiter über Leon zu grübeln. 

Handy, Duschsachen, Ersatzsocken, ein paar Kleinigkeiten und der Glücksbringer, den Debbie ihm zu seinem ersten Bundesligaspiel geschenkt hatte. 

Als alles fertig war sah er auf seine Uhr. Es war noch ein bisschen früh, aber er würde Leon einfach jetzt schon abholen. 

Er nahm seine Tasche, schloss die Zimmertür und klopfte nebenan. 

Leon öffnete ihm wenig später. "Gleich runter?" fragte er. 

"Wenn du fertig bist?" 

"Bin ich", nickte Leon. 

"Dann los", nickte Jo. 

Leon trat zu ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Irgendwie hatte Jo den Eindruck, dass Leon ziemlich dicht vor ihm stand. 

"Du stehst schon wieder im Weg", wisperte Leon kaum hörbar. 

Die ein wenig raue Stimme zog sofort in Jos Bauch. Er konnte nur nicken. 

Leon hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Jos Schulter. 

Jo schluckte trocken. 

Leon schien sich ein Stück zu ihm zu lehnen, als plötzlich etwas weiter entfernt eine Tür zuschlug. Sofort zog sich Leon zurück. "Wir... sollten runter." 

"Ja", sagte Jo hastig. "Sollten wir." 

Leon zögerte einen Moment. "Jo..." 

"Hm?" 

"Wir sollten reden", sagte Leon leise. "Aber nicht jetzt... vor dem Spiel." 

Jo nickte leicht, vermutlich sollten sie das. "Hinterher... heute Abend noch?" 

Leon nickte sofort. "Ja, nach dem Sieg." 

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Jos Lippen, "Nach dem Sieg." 

"Und jetzt lass uns runter gehen. Ich könnte wirklich nen Kaffee vertragen." 

"Ich auch, und ein bisschen Kuchen dazu." 

"Dieses trockene Zeug... Wenns Torte wäre, aber so...?" 

"Solange Schokolade dran ist, ist er doch lecker. Oder schöner Obstkuchen?", schlug Jo vor. 

Leon nickte wenig begeistert. "Ich ess ja ein Stückchen. Und träume dabei von Himbeer-Sahne-Torte. Oder der doppelstöckigen Schokobomde meiner Oma." 

"Oh je, und für jeden Bissen musst du einen Kilometer laufen?" 

"Nicht nur einen Zwergnase, nicht nur einen", sagte Leon seufzend. 

"Dann ist die Torte deiner Oma großartig", grinste Jo und deutete zum Fahrstuhl. "Los." 

"Treppe", sagte Leon noch bevor Jo ihn fragen konnte. 

Dankbar nickte Jo und ging einfach weiter. 

Schweigend gingen die beiden hinunter und in den Speisesaal, der überraschenderweise schon ziemlich gut gefüllt war. 

Sie waren wohl schon ein wenig spät dran. Deswegen fanden sie auch keinen freien Tisch, sondern mussten sich freie Plätze bei ihren Mitspielern suchen. 

Sie setzten sich schließlich zu Jonas und Bernd. 

Die beiden waren - zumindest vor Spielen - meistens ziemlich ruhig und konzentriert, und vor allem stellten sie keine blöden Fragen. 

Viel gesprochen wurde nicht. Alle dachten an das bevorstehende Spiel und an nichts anderes. 

Auch Jo merkte, wie er langsam ruhiger und konzentrierter wurde, wie er still war und sich auf das Spiel einstellte. 

Selbst die Gedanken an Leon wanderten in den Hintergrund. 

Es zählte nur noch das Spiel, Australien, die Mannschaft, die sie schlagen mussten, um schon mal vorzulegen und gut in das Turnier zu kommen. 

Jo liebte diese Zeit vor einem Spiel. Jetzt konnte er die Aufregung richtig genießen. 

Bald würde es losgehen, erst mal in den Bus, quer durch die Stadt, mit Polizeieskorte, dann ins Stadion, umziehen, warm machen, und die ganze Zeit würde die Spannung steigen - bis zum Anpfiff. 

Vermutlich würde das Station nicht besonders voll sein. 

Das war schon schade, ein volles Stadion war schon toll, aber das Spiel würde dennoch toll werden. Er hoffte, dass Leon auch ein paar Minuten spielen würde. 

Das war schon schade, ein volles Stadion war schon toll, aber das Spiel würde dennoch toll werden. Aber immerhin würde er mit Leon zusammen einlaufen können. 

Sein Blick wanderte fast automatisch zu Leon. 

Der sah sofort, wie erwischt, zur Seite. 

Jo schluckte. Nicht jetzt, ermahnte er sich. Sie würden später reden. Nach dem Spiel. 

Und vorher sollte er sich besser von Leon fernhalten, ihm nicht zu nahe kommen, sonst würde er sich nicht konzentrieren können. 

"Ich geh mal rüber zu Timo", wisperte er Leon. 

Leon nickte leicht, Jo war nicht sicher, ob er verstanden hatte, warum er jetzt ging. 

Zur Not würde er ihm das einfach auch später erklären. 

Also nahm Jo seinen Teller und ging rüber zu Timo. "Hey", grüßte er und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. 

"Bist du vor deinem neuen besten Freund geflüchtet?" fragte Timo. 

"So ungefähr. Brauch Ruhe vor dem Spiel." 

"Und bei ihm findest du keine Ruhe?" 

Jo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bei dir auf jeden Fall mehr." 

Timo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Aha... muss ich vermutlich nicht verstehen, hm?" 

"Wir kennen uns einfach schon viel länger", versuchte Jo zu erklären. 

"Hey, ich will mich nicht beschweren. Ich finds schön. Aber ich bin nun wirklich kein Ruhepol. Leon hat nicht ganz unrecht, wenn er mich Labertasche nennt." 

"Aber wie gesagt, bei dir bin ichs gewöhnt." 

Timo lächelte. "Magst du noch ein Stück Kuchen?" 

"Schon, aber ich sollte ihn mir verkneifen." 

"Teilen wir uns ein Stück?" 

"Okay, das geht. Apfelkuchen", schlug Jo vor. 

Timo nickte. "Ich hol ihn." 

"Das ist lieb, danke." Gemütlich lehnte sich Jo nach hinten. 

Automatisch drehte er dabei den Kopf leicht zur Seite, bis er Leon sehen konnte. 

Wieder sah der schnell zur Seite. 

Auch Jo sah schnell weg - schaffte es aber nur für einen Augenblick, dann suchten seine Augen wieder Leon. 

Und wieder sah Leon ihn direkt an, ehe er wieder den Kopf zur Seite drehte. 

"Jetzt tust du es auch schon", riss ihn Timos Stimme zurück in die Realität. 

"Was tu ich?" 

"Leon anstarren. Und er starrt dich an. Und dann schaut ihr beide weg. Ist das ein Spiel, das ich nicht verstehe?" 

"Ich versteh das Spiel auch nicht so ganz", murmelte Jo. Er beschloss, jetzt nur noch Timo anzusehen. 

"Wenn du es rausgefunden hast, erklärst dus mir?" fragte Timo. 

"Ich denke schon", sagte Jo abwesend. 

"Hoffentlich bist du heute Abend konzentrierter", brummte Timo und schob Jo seinen Teller mit dem halben Stuck Apfelkuchen hin. 

"Bin ich. Fußball lenkt mich ja immer ab. 

"Dein Wort..." 

"Bestimmt", war Jo zuversichtlich. "Und Leon wird auch gut spielen." 

"Hm... das hoffe ich für ihn." 

Jo nickte nur leicht und lenkte das Gespräch auf andere Themen. Dabei merkte Jo, wie er immer ruhiger und stiller wurde, wie so oft vor Spielen. 

Schließlich begannen die ersten Spieler aufzustehen und wieder hoch auf ihre Zimmer zu gehen. In einer halben Stunde würden sie sich alle in der Lobby treffen. 

Jo hatte seine Sachen ja schon dabei, er wollte lieber noch ein paar Minuten alleine an den Strand gehen und durchatmen. 

Ganz kurz sah er zu Leon und lächelte ihm zu. 

Leon erwiderte das Lächeln, ließ ihn aber sonst in Ruhe. 

Tatsächlich war Jo allein, als er das Hotel in Richtung Strand verließ. 

Er genoss diese Minuten, die er ganz für sich hatte, aufs Meer blickte und dem Rauschen der Wellen lauschte. 

Er würde Leon vorschlagen, dass sie nachher hier miteinander sprachen. Hier würden sie nach dem Spiel allein sein und es war nicht so... beengt wie im Hotelzimmer oder auf dem Balkon. 

Schließlich löste er sich von dem Anblick und ging zurück zum Hotel. Bald würde es losgehen. 

Die Anspannung war nun deutlich spürbar. Für die meisten Spieler war es ja das erste große Turnier mit der Nationalmannschaft und auch Jo war tierisch nervös, obwohl er ja während der EM in Frankreich schon Erfahrung gesammelt hatte. 

Die meisten saßen mit Kopfhörern und irgendeiner Musik auf ihren Plätzen, gesprochen wurde eigentlich nicht mehr. 

Ohne groß zu überlegen ging Jo auf Leon zu und setzte sich schweigend neben ihn. 

Der blickte auf, lächelte kurz, sagte aber ebenfalls nichts. 

Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, bis schließlich alle Spieler da waren und auch das Trainerteam eingetroffen war. 

Nach und nach gingen sie zum Bus und nahmen Platz. Im Verein hatte jeder seinen festen Platz, und das würde sich jetzt während des Turniers auch ergeben, aber noch setzte sich jeder einfach irgendwo hin. Jo suchte sich einen Platz irgendwie eher in der Mitte und setzte sich. 

Er war nicht wirklich erstaunt, als sich Leon neben ihn schob. 

Er lächelte leicht - es war unglaublich, wie wohl er sich in seiner Nähe fühlte. 

Gestern waren sie sich noch an die Gurgel gegangen und heute? Heute waren das diese komischen Gefühle und diese Vertrautheit. Verrückt. Das war einfach nur verrückt. 

Seine komischen Gefühle sollte er lieber für sich behalten, aber die Vertrautheit würde er einfach genießen. Sie tat ihm gut. 

In diesem Moment fuhr der Bus los und Jo sah nach draußen, wobei er nicht wirklich viel von der Umgebung wahrnahm. 

Irgendwann hielten sie vor dem Stadion und gingen gleich in die Katakomben. Ein paar Kameras filmten sie dabei. 

Spätestens ab jetzt gab es keine anderen Gedanken mehr, als das Spiel. 

Umziehen, Warmmachen, dann die Hymne - alles ritualisiert, alles wie immer. 

Und trotzdem so unglaublich aufregend und spannend. 

Schließlich pfiff der Schiedsrichter das Spiel an. Ihr erstes Confed-Cup-Spiel. Gegen Australien. 

Es war beeindruckend, wie gut die junge Mannschaft zusammenspielte. Dabei hatten sie so wenig Zeit gehabt, sich aneinander zu gewöhnen. Aber sie harmonierten perfekt - und das zeigte sich auch im Spiel. 

Es machte einfach Spaß mit den Jungs zu spielen, und schon in der fünften Minute traf Lars für Deutschland. 

Das war ein Beginn, wie ihn sich jeder von ihnen gewünscht hatte. 

Dann tat sich leider erst mal nichts zählbares, bis kurz vor der Pause ein Australier zum Ausgleich traf. 

Das war überraschend und extrem ärgerlich. Sie waren eigentlich klar überlegen gewesen und dann kassierten sie so ein dummes Tor. 

Zum Glück schaffte es Julian noch vor dem Pausenpfiff für Deutschland zu treffen. 

Jo grinste leicht, als er Julians Blick sah. Erleichterung und Stolz mischten sich da. Es hatten so viele Leute an ihm gezweifelt, aber bis jetzt zeigte er allen Kritikern deutlich, dass er ein guter Kapitän und ein wichtiger Spieler war. 

Von der Pause bekam Jo nicht viel mit, wenn er ehrlich war. Er trank viel, zog sich ein frisches Trikot an, saubere Stutzen, dann ging es schon wieder raus. 

Wenig später pfiff der Schiri die zweite Hälfte an. 

Wieder fiel das ein Tor direkt nach Anpfiff - diesmal war es Leon, der traf. 

Jo konnte es kaum fassen - und Leon auch nicht, wenn er dessen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken lief Jo auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. 

Leon schloss sofort die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. 

Es fühlte sich so gut an, Leon so nahe zu sein - dann waren die Mitspieler schon da um mit ihnen zu jubeln, und dieser Moment war vorbei. 

Auch die anderen gratulierten Leon, der immer noch ein wenig überfordert schien, aber strahlte. 

Viel zu bald, nach Jos Empfinden zumindest, pfiff der Schiedsrichter das Spiel wieder an. 

Immer wieder sah Jo in Leons Richtung. Warum war ihm bisher nie aufgefallen, wie gut er aussah, wenn er sich bewegte? Kraftvoll und elegant. 

Er war viel zu sehr mit seiner Abscheu, seiner Verachtung und seiner Wut auf ihn beschäftigt gewesen. 

Aber das war jetzt vorbei. 

Er wusste, dass Leon eigentlich ein ganz lieber Kerl war. Dass er ein guter Freund werden könnte. 

Jo presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er sollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Noch waren ein paar Minuten zu spielen und er durfte sich keine Unaufmerksamkeiten erlauben. 

Das Gespräch mit Leon, das würde noch früh genug kommen. 

Jo gönnte sich noch einen letzten Blick in Leons Richtung, dann schob er alle Gedanken an ihn resolut zur Seite und fokussierte sich aufs Spiel, den Ball und den Gegner. 

Er spielte jetzt wieder konzentriert - anders als Leon, der unkonzentriert schien. schon bald nach seinem Tor handelte er sich eine gelbe Karte ein, weil er versuchte vor dem Strafraum einen Gegenspieler zu stoppen. Zu allem Überfluss landete der anschließende Freistoß im Tor. 

Es war extrem ärgerlich. Eigentlich hätten sie das Spiel ganz ohne Gegentor gewinnen können - gewinnen müssen. Das den Australiern sogar zwei Tore gelungen waren, wurmte sie alle. 

Zumindest schafften sie es bis zum Abpfiff die Konzentration hoch zu halten und kein weiteres Tor zu kassieren. 

Alles in allem war es ein guter Start ins Turnier. Nicht perfekt und glanzvoll, aber etwas worauf man aufbauen konnte. 

Immerhin hatten sie gewonnen und damit einen guten Grundstein gelegt. Sie feierten noch ein bisschen, mit den mitgereisten Fans, dann ging es ab in die Kabine. 

Jo konnte ziemlich schnell verschwinden, während Leon noch einige Interviews geben musste. 

Er zog sich schnell aus und stellte sich mit geschlossenen Augen unter die Dusche. 

Er genoss das warme Wasser, blieb aber trotzdem nicht all zulange 

Als er aus der Dusche trat und begann sich abzutrocknen, ging Leon an ihm vorbei. 

Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und Leon lächelte ihn an. 

Jo erwiderte das Lächeln, er war sicher aber nicht sicher, ob Leon das noch gesehen hatte. 

"Komm anziehen", sagte plötzlich Timo hinter ihm. 

"Ich komm ja schon." 

Er ging zu seinem Platz und begann sich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen. 

Dann nahm er sich etwas zu trinken und zwei Bananen, das tat nach einem Spiel immer gut. 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis alle mit Duschen und anziehen fertig waren. Auch Leon ließ sich ziemlich viel zeit. 

Dann packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen zum Bus. 

Die Stimmung war deutlich entspannter als auf der Hinfahrt. Es wurde gelacht und geredet, ein paar Spieler allerdings schlossen auch einfach nur ihre Augen und dösten. 

Auch Jo merkte, dass der Tag anstrengend und die Nacht kurz gewesen war, und ihm tatsächlich die Augen zufielen. 

Das kurze Mittagsschläfchen hatte da nicht wirklich geholfen. 

Irgendwann kapitulierte er gegen die Müdigkeit und ließ die Augen einfach zu. 

Irgendwann spürte er ein leichtes ziehen. "Ist doch unbequem so am Fenster zu schlafen", wisperte Leon 

"Schon", knurrte Jo. 

"Du kannst meine Schulter zum anlehnen benutzen, Zwerg", wisperte Leon. "Aber nicht sabbern." 

Mit müden Augen sah Jo ihn an, das war überraschend. Nur das 'Sabbern', das war typisch für Leon, aber er konnte es ihm nicht mehr übelnehmen. "Danke", knurrte er und lehnte sich zur anderen Seite. "Sabber nicht." 

"Gut", sagte Leon nur. 

Kaum hatte sich Jo an Leon gelehnt, entspannte er sich und merkte, wie er wirklich einschlief.


	23. Ein Idiot, eine Entschuldigung und ein Kompliment

"Hey Zwerg. Du musst aufwachen, sonst pennst du heute Nacht im Bus." 

"Hm..", machte Jo, während er langsam wach wurde. "Wär unbequem. Letzte Nacht hat gereicht." 

"Und ich dachte schon, du bist auf den Geschmack gekommen und willst nie wieder in einem Bett schlafen", grinste Leon. 

"Nur, wenn du neben...", begann Jo, brach dann aber ab und wurde tatsächlich etwas rot. 

"Wenn ich was?" fragte Leon. 

"Nichts.. hab noch geschlafen." 

"Wenn du meinst", sagte Leon. "Also, hoch mit dir. ich hab Hunger." 

Jo nickte etwas verspätet, sein Fast-Ausrutscher beschäftigte ihn noch. 

"Soll ich dich etwa tragen, Zwergnase?" fragte Leon, als Jo keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen. 

"Kann ich alleine, Giraffe." 

"Beweis es mir." 

"Ja, ja", nickte Jo und stand tatsächlich auf. 

Leon lachte. "Beeindruckend." 

"Jetzt läster nicht so, sondern komm mit. Sonst gibts nichts mehr zu essen für dich Vielfraß." 

"Nichts zu essen für den Siegtorschützen? Das geht aber gar nicht", protestierte Leon und schob sich dann schnell in Richtung der Türen. 

Jo folgte ihm nicht nur aus dem Bus, sondern auch ins Hotel und bis in den Speiseraum. Hier wurden sie von einigen Köchen und Bediensteten begrüßt und umsorgt. 

"Bleibt es dabei?" flüsterte Leon, als sie mit dem Hauptgericht fertig waren. 

"Hm, ja, klar. Natürlich." Jo würde keine ruhige Nacht haben, wenn sie nicht redeten. 

"Gut", nickte Leon und spielte etwas nervös mit seinem Wasserglas. "Ich meine, wenn du zu müde bist, versteh ich das auch. War ein anstrengendes Spiel." 

"Nee, ist okay." 

Leon nickte erneut. "Dann... willst du auch noch Nachtisch?" 

"Bisschen was. Aber viel Hunger hab ich nicht, hatte vorhin ja schon Bananen." 

"Es gibt Schokopudding, das hat nichts mit Hunger zu tun", schnaubte Leon und stand auf. 

"Okay, dann nehm ich auch noch einen." 

Leon lächelte und ging zum Buffet. 

Jo folgte ihm sofort. Er füllte sich ein paar Kleinigkeiten auf, dazu einen Siegespudding, wie Julian, der neben ihnen stand, ihn nannte. 

"Ich dachte du hast keinen Hunger", sagte Leon, als sie wenig später wieder am Tisch saßen. 

"Aber es sieht alles so lecker aus." 

"Stimmt. Aber nichts kann diesem Pudding das Wasser reichen." 

Vorsichtig probierte Jo und grinste dann, "Oh ja, lecker." 

"Natürlich ist er das. Vertraust du meinem Urteil etwa nicht?" 

"Ich kenne deinen Geschmack noch nicht so genau", gab Jo zu. 

Leon schnaubte. "Das verletzt mich zutiefst, Zwerg. Ich hab einen erlesenen Geschmack." 

"Das musst du noch beweisen, Giraffe." 

"Ach ja?" 

"Ja, klar. So oft haben wir ja noch nicht zusammen gegessen." 

Leon sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte er. "Na gut." 

Wieder so ein blick, zwar kürzer als sonst oft, aber nicht weniger intensiv. 

"Wir... wollen wir hoch?" fragte Leon leise. 

Jo zögerte kurz, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "An den Strand? Mag irgendwie noch nicht in ein Zimmer." 

"Ok", sagte Leon sofort. "Strand ist auch gut." 

"Dann... raus?" 

"Raus hier", nickte Leon und stand auf. 

Auch Jo erhob sich und folgte Leon nach draußen, direkt zum Strand. 

Es war dunkel, aber noch immer angenehm warm. 

Auf dem Meer sagen sie einzelne Lichter blitzen, aber ihren Weg mussten sie sich im Dunklen suchen. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte durch den weichen Sand, dann setzten sie sich unter eine Palme. 

Für einen Moment genossen sie beide die Stille und Ruhe dort. 

Der Sand war noch warm, die Luft ebenfalls, und gerade nach dem Spiel tat es gut in Ruhe zu sitzen. 

Nach einem Moment schob sich Leon die Schuhe von den Füßen und grub seine Zehen in den weichen Sand. 

Mit einem Lächeln tat Jo es ihm nach. 

"Also...", sagte Leon und sah Jo an. 

Jo erwiderte den Blick stumm. 

"Ich...", Leon fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll." 

"Versuch es einfach", versuchte Jo ihn zu beruhigen. Eine merkwürdige Situation, noch vor 24 Stunden hätten sie sich am liebsten umgebracht, und jetzt... 

Leon grinste schief. "In meinem Kopf hab ich das Gespräch hier schon gefühlte Millionen mal geführt, aber..." 

"Dann mach die Augen zu und stell dir vor, ich wär gar nicht da." 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das hilft", murmelte Leon. "Obwohl Jule mal das gleiche gesagt hat." 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Jo seine Hand auf Leons Oberschenkel. 

Leon holte tief Luft. "Ich... ich glaube, ich sollte mich entschuldigen", sagte er schließlich. 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Jo ihn an. 

"Julian meinte, ich hätte den Preis für das größte Arschloch der Mannschaft verdient", sagte Leon leise. "Und irgendwie... hat er damit nicht ganz unrecht. Aber das war so in der Art auch nie geplant gewesen..." 

"Wir war es denn sonst geplant?", fragte Jo vorsichtig nach. 

"Ich wollte einfach nur, dass du damit aufhörst." 

"Womit sollte ich aufhören? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" 

"Doch! Und das ist vermutlich das schlimmste gewesen. Dass du es nicht mal gemerkt hast." 

"Was hab ich denn jetzt gemacht?" 

Leon sah ihn an. "Du... du warst einfach du. Lieb und nett und lustig und einfach... und dann dieser Hundeblick, wenn ich was Gemeines gesagt habe!" 

"Hundeblick? Ein Zwerg mit Hundeblick? Und deswegen warst du immer fies, weil du den Hundeblick sehen wolltest?" 

"Gott nein! Dieser Blick hat mich fertig gemacht, jedes mal ein bisschen mehr. Also musste ich noch gemeiner werden." 

Jo nickte leicht. "Aber warum bist du mir nicht einfach aus dem Weg gegangen? Ständig hast du mir aufgelauert um mich fertig zu machen." 

"Weil ich ein Idiot bin", sagte Leon kopfschüttelnd. Er zog die Beine an und umschlang seine Knie mit den Armen. 

"Ein Idiot? Warum das denn?" 

Leon seufzte tief. "Ich vermassel das Gespräch hier grade total..." 

"Meinst du? Ich glaub, das sollte ich eher beurteilen." 

"Ich wollte dich auf Abstand halten", sagte Leon. "Ich musste dich auf Abstand halten." 

"Musst du nicht." 

"Doch. Alles andere würde zu einer Katastrophe führen." 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Katastrophe werden würde." Herausfordernd sah Jo ihn an. 

Etwas verwirrt erwiderte Leon den Blick. "Wie meinst du das?" 

Jo zögerte kurz, dann legte er seine Hand auf Leons Oberarm. 

Leon sah ihn immer noch fragend an. 

"Na los, red weiter", bat Jo. Irgendwie wagte er nicht auszusprechen was er dachte. 

"Ich..." Leon stockte. Er wusste offenbar nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte und sah Jo ein wenig hilflos an. 

"Du wolltest mich verschrecken, damit ich dich nicht mag", versuchte Jo ihm zu helfen. 

Leon nickte. "Und damit... damit ich mir einreden kann, dass du..." 

"Hm? Dass ich was?" 

"Dass du ein Idiot bist. Nervig und blöd und langweilig." 

"Und ich sollte dich für ein arrogantes Arschloch halten, das Spaß daran hat andere zu quälen." 

Leon nickte. "Vielleicht nicht ganz so krass, aber du solltest mich einfach nicht mögen und dich so von mir fernhalten." 

"Ich habs ja versucht, aber du hast mir immer wieder aufgelauert." 

"Nein. Oder doch. Das...", Leon seufzte erneut. "Das war nicht geplant." 

"Also war es echt Zufall, dass wir ständig zusammengerasselt sind?" 

"Zum Teil", gab Leon zu. 

"Also nicht nur...?" 

"Kennst du das, wenn du weißt, dass du etwas nicht haben kannst? Es zieht dich nur noch mehr an..." murmelte Leon. 

Jo begann, ganz leicht mit der Hand über Leons Arm zu streicheln. "Kenn ich. Mitspieler angucken zum Beispiel." 

Leon starrte einen Moment einfach nur Jos Hand an. "Wenn ich dich gesehen hab, wie du mit Timo lachst, da... wollte ich das auch", fuhr er schließlich fort. "Ich wollte dich zum Lachen bringen..." 

"Warum hast du das nicht gemacht?" 

"Weil das nicht der Plan war. Weil ich dich doch von mir fernhalten wollte. Aber es wurde immer schlimmer." 

Jo lächelte ihn leicht an. "Bin ich so unwiderstehlich? Dabei hast du echt dein bestes getan, dass ich dich einfach hassen musste." 

"Hast du aber nicht", sagte Leon und lächelte leicht. "Du hast immer versucht genauso gemein zu sein, aber das hat nie funktioniert. Du bist einfach zu anständig und lieb dafür." 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das aus deinem Mund ein Kompliment ist." 

"Ist es. Ich mein das als Kompliment." 

Jo lächelte leicht. "Unglaublich, dass du mir Komplimente machst..." 

"Das ist nicht schwer Jo. Du hast gar keine Ahnung, wie toll du bist", sagte Leon leise. 

Jo seufze leise. "Du hast hart daran gearbeitet, dass ich es kaum noch selbst glaube." 

"Und das tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Leon und griff nach Jos Hand. "Deshalb hat Jule mit mir gesprochen. Weil ich zu weit gegangen bin. Ich... ich wusste nicht mehr weiter." 

Irgendwie kribbelte es sehr angenehm, wo Leon ihn anfasste. "Mit mir hat er ja auch geredet. Hat gemeint, dass du nicht immer so bist, wie du zu mir bist." 

"Nein. Und ich bin nicht stolz auf mich." 

"Du kannst auch ganz anders sein, das glaub ich Julian jetzt." 

Leon lächelte. "Das ist gut." 

"Ich hoffe, du bleibst Dr. Jekyll und wandelst dich nicht wieder in Mr. Hyde." 

"Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich das wohl nicht mehr." 

"Das ist gut." 

Leon lächelte schwach. "Und... jetzt?" 

"Was willst du, was jetzt passiert?" 

"Ich... weiß nicht, ob das was ich will, eine gute Idee wäre." 

"Ich glaube schon", meinte Jo mit erstaunlich fester Stimme. 

"Bist du sicher?" 

"Ich denke schon." 

Leon drückte Jos Hand. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich... das würde alles noch komplizierter machen." 

"Noch komplizierter als jetzt?" 

"Auf eine andere Art vermutlich schon." 

"Aber sicher... schöner." 

Ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf Leons Gesicht. "Das bestimmt." 

"Also...?" Jetzt musste Leon sich doch trauen. Jo konnte innerlich nur den Kopf schütteln, er hatte nie gedacht, dass Leon so schüchtern und unsicher sein konnte.


	24. Näherkommen

Leon sah Jo immer noch an und kaute dabei leicht auf seiner Unterlippe. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er noch immer unsicher war. 

Abwartend beobachtete Jo ihn, aber er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass noch irgendwas Vernünftiges mehr kommen würde. Also würde er sich wohl trauen müssen es auszusprechen. Oder? Nein, er würde nichts sagen, sondern gleich handeln. Sollte Leon ihm doch eine reinhauen, wenn er das nicht wollte. 

Allerdings war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Leon das wollte. Mehr als sicher. 

Also nahm er die Hand von Leons Arm und schob ihn in seinen Nacken. Langsam zog er ihn näher. 

Leon holte hörbar Luft, folgte aber der Bewegung. 

Auch Jo hielt jetzt die Luft an, zog ihn aber weiter näher, bis er Leons Gesicht direkt vor sich hatte. 

Endlich schien Leon begriffen zu haben, dass das hier Wirklichkeit war. Mit einem kleinen Seufzen lehnte er sich vor und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter. 

Ganz weich waren seine Lippen, als sie Jos berührten. 

Jo schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach in den Kuss fallen. 

Irgendwann fühlte er Finger im Nacken und auf dem Rücken, und wie er an Leon gezogen wurde. 

Offenbar hatte Leon seine Schüchternheit nun endgültig abgelegt. 

Jo legte nun auch seine freie Hand auf Leons Seite und hielt ihn. 

Als hätte Leon nur darauf gewartet, begann er den Kuss zu vertiefen. 

Mit der Zunge stupste er Jos Lippen an und verlangte so Einlass. 

Ohne Zögern öffnete Jo seine Lippen. 

Er hörte Leon leise seufzen, als seine Zunge eindrang und Jos neckte. 

Jo lächelte leicht, als er auf das Spiel einging. 

Die Zungen stipsten sich an, strichen aneinander entlang und entzogen sich dann wieder. Dabei gingen ihre Hände immer weiter auf Wanderschaft. 

Jo wusste nicht wie, aber plötzlich lag er auf dem Rücken im Sand und Leon lag halb auf ihm. 

Er spreizte leicht die Beine und zog Leon noch ein wenig näher. 

Leon keuchte auf und schob eine Hand unter Jos Shirt. 

In diesem Moment setzte Jos Verstand wieder ein, für einen winzigen Moment. "Nicht hier", keuchte er. "Wir... hoch... Zimmer." 

Leon sah ihn mit großen, verschleierten Augen an, dann nickte er. "Zimmer. Ok." 

Er richtete sich etwas mühsam auf und hielt dann Jo die Hand hin. 

Jo ließ sich hoch und direkt in Leons Arme ziehen. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schmiegte er sich an ihn. 

Sofort beugte sich Leon leicht zu ihm nach unten und küsste ihn erneut. 

Wieder waren seine Lippen so weich und angenehm. 

Jo war jetzt schon klar, dass er süchtig nach diesen Küssen war. 

"Hoch", raunte er in einen dieser Küsse. 

Leon nickte und griff wieder nach Jos Hand. "Hoch mit uns. Schnell." 

Nur zu gern ließ sich Jo mitziehen, über den dunklen Strand bis zum Hotel. Hier ließen sie sich los, es musste ja nicht sein, dass sie hier - ausgerechnet in Russland - erwischt wurden. 

Trotzdem gingen sie eng nebeneinander durch die Lobby auf die Treppe zu. 

Schnell liefen sie die Stufen hoch bis zu ihrer Etage. Ohne etwas zu sagen schloss Leon seine Zimmertür auf und zog Jo mit sich ins Zimmer. 

Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, zog Leon Jo in seine Arme und nahm den Kuss wieder auf. 

Süchtig, so schnell konnte man süchtig werden, schoss es Jo durch den Kopf. 

Zum Glück schien es Leon aber genauso zu gehen. 

Immer wieder und immer länger lagen die Lippen auf seinen, und die Zunge bat wieder um Einlass. 

Mit einem Seufzen öffnete Jo seine Lippen und kam Leons Zunge mit seiner entgegen. 

Auf einmal fühlte er etwas in den Kniekehlen, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie Leon ihn durchs Zimmer geschoben hatte. 

Langsam ließ sich Jo nach hinten sinken und Leon folgte ihm, bis sie in einer ähnlichen Position wie unten am Strand lagen. 

Dabei hatten sie kaum ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst. 

Nach einem Moment schob Leon seine Hand wieder unter das Shirt von Jo. 

Jo fühlte, wie er heftiger atmete, alles in seinem Körper kribbelte. 

Leons Hand war warm und groß und fühlte sich einfach unsagbar gut an. 

Er war so sanft und vorsichtig, wie Jo es ihm nie zugetraut hatte. 

So ganz anders als das Großmaul, das immer einen frechen Spruch parat hatte. 

Der Mann, der immer versuchte ihn zu verletzen und so auf Abstand zu halten - und dann doch immer seine Nähe suchte. 

Alle Gedanken verschwanden, als Leons Hand sich unter Jos Shirt weiter nach oben schob. 

Sie strichen über die Haut, über seinen Bauch und die Brust. 

Jo seufzte in den Kuss. 

"Hm", machte Leon genießerisch. 

Dabei strichen seine Finger leicht über Jos Brustwarzen. 

"Leon", raunte Jo heiser. 

Leon lächelte und wiederholte die Berührung. 

"Ja", keuchte Jo auf, das fühlte sich so gut an. 

Leon löste sich aus dem Kuss und begann dafür an Jos Shirt zu zerren. 

"Ich mach", bat Jo und setzte sich ein wenig auf um das Shirt loszuwerden. 

Leon nutzte die Zeit um sich sein eigenes Shirt auch gleich auszuziehen. 

Jetzt konnte Jo ihn mal genau ansehen ohne aufpassen zu müssen nicht aufzufallen. Leon sah einfach verboten zu aus, glatte, muskulöse Brust, ein wenig gebräunt und einfach... perfekt 

"Du darfst auch anfassen, wenn du willst", sagte Leon mit leicht rauer Stimme. 

Jo nickte leicht und hob den Arm um über Leons Brust zu streichen. 

Leon seufzte, als Jos Finger so sacht über seine Haut fuhren. 

Dabei lächelte Jo leicht. 

Auch Leon streckte seine Hand wieder aus um Jo zu streicheln. 

"Schön", raunte Jo ein wenig heiser. Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass Leon so zärtlich und einfühlsam sein konnte. 

Leon lächelte, dann lehnte er sich wieder vor und verschloss Jos Lippen mit seinen. 

Wieder war es ein weicher, zärtlicher, irgendwie verliebter Kuss, ganz anders als Jo es Leon zugetraut hatte. 

Allerdings zeigte es ihm deutlich, dass Leon nicht nur auf Sex aus war. Das hier ging tiefer. 

Leon wollte ihn berühren und sich berühren lassen, wollte ihn erforschen und herausfinden, was Jo besonders gefiel. 

Sanft drückte Leon Jo wieder nach hinten, bis er auf dem Rücken lag. 

Und wieder schob er sich über ihn, zwischen seine Beine. Er küsste Jo noch einmal zärtlich, dann rutschte er ein wenig tiefer. 

Jo hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. 

Langsam schoben sich ihre Lippen tiefer, über das Kinn, den Hals, das Schlüsselbein und dann zu Jos rechter Brustwarze. Dabei sah er vorsichtig, glatt ein wenig unsicher hoch. 

Jo brachte ein zustimmendes Nicken zustanden und lächelte Leon an. 

Vorsichtig streckte Leon die Zunge raus und stupste die Brustwarze an. 

Jo keuchte auf. 

Ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf Leons Lippen. 

Dann lehnte er sich wieder vor und begann die Brustwarze mit seiner Zunge und den Lippen zu verwöhnen. 

"Leon", keuchte Jo heiser auf. 

Statt zu antworten hob Leon seine Hand und begann mit seinen Fingern die andere Brustwarze zu streicheln. 

Wieder keuchte Jo leise auf. Es war wieder so unerwartet, wie zärtlich Leon zu ihm war. 

Nach einem Moment löste Leon seine Lippen und ließ sie weiter nach unten wandern. 

Erwartungsvoll hielt Jo den Atem an. 

Immer tiefer und tiefer küsste sich Leon. 

Er wanderte den Bauch entlang und küsste dann einen Kreis um Jos Bauchnabel. 

Erst als er am Bund der Hose angekommen war, sah Leon wieder hoch. Eine Frage stand ganz klar in seinen Augen. 

Jo zögerte. Im Grunde war er müde und vom Spiel ziemlich geschafft, aber andererseits... nein, er konnte Leon jetzt nicht stoppen, also nickte er leicht. 

Leon lächelte und zog dann leicht am Bund der Hose um sie nach unten zu ziehen. 

Sofort hob Jo die Hüfte um es ihm zu erleichtern. 

Sofort zog Leon die Hose nach unten. 

Es tat gut, als Jos Schwanz von der Hose befreit wurde - und besonders, als Leon ihn gleich umfasste. 

Zwar trug er noch seine Shorts, aber trotzdem war die Berührung einfach heiß. 

Wieder sah Leon hoch, dann schob er seine Hand unter den Stoff. 

Jo stöhnte heiser auf. 

Vorsichtig schob Leon den Stoff runter und beugte sich wieder tiefer. Zärtlich küsste er die Hüfte und dann die weiche Haut entlang in die Mitte. 

Jo fühlte ein immer stärker werdendes Kribbeln im Bauch. 

Dann berührte Leons Kinn die Spitze von Jos Schwanz. 

"Oh Gott", keuchte Jo und schloss instinktiv die Augen. 

So bekam er nicht mit, wie Leon leicht lächelte, bevor er Jos Schwanz behutsam küsste und dann allmählich in den Mund nahm. 

Sofort riss Jo wieder die Augen auf. Er wollte es sehen. 

Er wollte unbedingt sehen, wie Leon seinen Schwanz verwöhnte. Es war noch heißer als er es sich je hatte vorstellen können. 

Immer wieder sah Leon kurz zu ihm hoch. 

Dieser Blick brachte Jo schon fast so weit zu kommen. 

Aber er wollte noch nicht kommen. Er wollte das ganze noch ein bisschen länger genießen. 

Also legte er Leon eine Hand in den Nacken um seine Bewegungen etwas zu verlangsamen. 

Fragend sah Leon hoch. 

"Nicht... nicht so schnell, ja?" bat Jo heiser. 

Leon nickte leicht. 

Dann machte er weiter, langsamer, etwas vorsichtiger als zuvor. 

Eine Hand lag auf Jos Hüfte, während seine andere Hand sich an seiner eigenen Hose zu schaffen machte. 

Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Leon sich jetzt selbst berührte, dass ihn das hier so heiß machte, dass er sich selbst anfassen wollte, ließ Jo fast kommen. 

Nur mit viel Willenskraft hielt er sich zurück. Er wollte kommen, aber am liebsten zusammen mit Leon. 

Er biss sich hart auf die Lippe, während er Leon weiter beobachtete. 

Irgendwie schaffte Leon es, sich mit einer Hand die Hose über die Hüfte zu ziehen. 

"Ja", keuchte Jo heiser. 

Leon sah ihn kurz an. 

Mit dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen erwiderte Jo den Blick. 

Leon schluckte. Dieser Blick war so heiß. 

Er bewegte seine Hand fester und schneller, dabei sog er leicht an Jos Schwanz und neckte die Spitze mit der Zunge. 

"Leon... ich..." wollte Jo ihn warnen. 

Leon nickte nur leicht und machte weiter. 

Jo konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Mit einem heiseren Laut kam er. 

Das ließ auch Leon kommen, mit einem heiseren Keuchen. 

Jo schloss die Augen und lauschte einen Moment seinem wild klopfendem Herzen, während er wieder zu Atem kam. 

Leon hatte wohl die Kraft in seinem Arm verlassen, er lag erledigt zwischen Jos Beinen. 

Erst nach mehrere Minuten schaffte Leon es, sich hoch zu schieben. 

"Komm her", bat Jo leise und zog ihn in seine Arme. 

Sofort rutschte Leon an ihn heran. 

"Das war... unerwartet. Und wow." 

Leon hauchte einen Kuss auf Jos Schulter und sah ihn dann an. "Es hat dir gefallen?" 

"Was für eine Frage...", knurrte Jo. 

"Wollte nur sicher gehen", lächelte Leon. Träge strich er mit einem Finger über Jos Brust. 

"Als ob du das nicht bemerkt hättest", murmelte Jo und schmiegte sich fest an ihn. 

Erneut küsste Leon Jos Schulter. 

"Auch müde?", fragte Jo leise. 

"Ziemlich müde sogar", flüsterte Leon. "Du... du bleibst doch, oder?" 

"Ja... mag nicht mehr aufstehen. Und mag nicht alleine schlafen." 

"Gut", wisperte Leon. Dann zog er die leichte Decke hoch und deckte sie zu. 

Jo musste sich nicht mehr bewegen, und das war auch gut so - er war nicht nur träge, er war auch total geschafft. 

Der ganze Tag war voller Überraschungen gewesen - und voller Adrenalin. Sein Körper und sein Kopf brauchten Ruhe. 

Es war unglaublich, aber an Leons Seite würde er Ruhe kriegen - Ruhe und diese unfassbare Geborgenheit, die Leon auf einmal ausstrahlte. 

Er kuschelte sich noch enger an Leon und schloss seufzend die Augen. 

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Leon und küsste seine Schläfe. 

"Du auch", flüsterte Jo lächelnd. 

Noch einmal fühlte er Leons Lippen, die ihn träge küssten, dann sackte sein Kopf weg. 

Wenig später waren die beiden eingeschlafen.


	25. In den Armen der Schlafkrake

Jo hatte tief und fest geschlafen und wachte erfrischt, aber irgendwie doch träge auf. Sein Arm war eingeschlafen, und er konnte sein Bein nicht bewegen, etwas lag darauf. Oder eher jemand. 

Ein warmer, schwerer Körper, der sich in diesem Moment noch enger an ihn schob. 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Jo - Leon war offenbar eine Schlafkrake. Auch das war unerwartet, aber auch das mochte Jo. 

Langsam öffnete Jo die Augen und drehte den Kopf leicht, bis er Leon sehen konnte. Er schlief noch tief und fest, ein paar wirre Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in die Stirn und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. 

Er war so entspannt wie Jo ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. 

Es schien, als wäre alle Anspannung von ihm abgefallen. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog Jo eine Hand unter der Decke hervor und strich Leon die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. 

Ihr Gespräch von gestern ging ihm wieder durch den Kopf. Leon hatte sich absichtlich wie ein Arsch verhalten, um ihn von sich fernzuhalten. 

Das hatte er ja auch geschafft - Jo hatte ihn regelrecht verabscheut. 

Jo seufzte. Auf der einen Seite konnte er Leon sogar verstehen. Sich in einen Kollegen zu verknallen war keine gute Idee. 

Aber es war ihm echt schlecht gegangen, wenn Leon ihn so gepiesackt hatte. 

Und Leon war es dabei vermutlich auch nicht gegangen. Sonst wäre das Ganze nicht so aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Offenbar... offenbar waren Leons Gefühle stärker gewesen als er gedacht hatte, und sie ließen sich nicht einfach so vertreiben. 

Vorsichtig streichelte Jo ihm durch die dunklen, festen Haare. Es war wohl ein Teufelskreis gewesen: Einerseits hatte er Jo abgewiesen und  andererseits seine Nähe gesucht, vielleicht sogar, weil Jo ihm leid getan hatte. Das schien Leon echt fertig gemacht zu haben. 

Aber damit war jetzt Schluss. Jo wusste, dass Leon ihn nie wieder fertig machen würde. Er würde ihn vermutlich weiter ärgern und aufziehen, aber niemals wieder verletzen. 

Es war halt Leons Art, aber jetzt traute Jo sich zu kontern und auch Leon zu necken, dadurch machte das tatsächlich auch ihm Spaß. 

Leon brummte leicht im Schlaf und bewegte sich leicht gegen Jo. 

Sofort hielt Jo in seinen Bewegungen inne um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. 

Leon zog die Nase kraus und seine Hand wanderte über Jos Rücken nach unten und kam auf seinem Hintern zum liegen. 

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Jos Lippen - das fühlte sich toll an. 

Leons Hände fühlten sich wahnsinnig gut auf seinem Körper an. 

Und besonders an seinem Hintern. 

Jo gähnte leicht und hob den Kopf um nachzusehen, wie spät es war. 

Sie hatten noch eine knappe Viertelstunde, ehe der Wecker ging - wenn sie denn einen gesellt hatten, sicher war er sich da nicht. 

Egal, er sollte langsam anfangen Leon zu wecken. 

Er wollte noch ein wenig... das Zusammensein genießen ehe sie aufsehen mussten. 

Immerhin hatten sie heute nur Regeneration und den Nachmittag für sich. 

Und diesen Nachmittag würden sie genießen. 

Jo lächelte bei dem Gedanken. 

Dabei begann er leicht Leons Haare zu streicheln. 

Nach einen Moment brummte Leon und schlug dann langsam die Augen. "Hm..." 

"Morgen", wisperte Jo. 

Leon blinzelte, dann schob sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Jo..." 

"Ja?", erwiderte Jo das Lächeln Ihm wurde ganz warm und kribbelig bei dem Blick. 

"Du bist wirklich hier", flüsterte Leon. 

"Ja, bin ich - und ich bins gern." 

Leon hob eine Hand und strich über Jos Wange. "Du bist wirklich hier", wiederholte er. 

"Hast mich ja nicht gehen lassen. Und... ich wollte auch nicht gehen." 

"Sorry", murmelte Leon. "Ich bin im Schlaf etwas... besitzergreifend. Das mag nicht jeder." 

"Besitzergreifend trifft es", grinste Jo ihn an. "Immerhin kann ich so nachts nicht frieren." 

"Dann stört es dich nicht?" 

"Nein, irgendwie mag ich es." 

Leon lächelte. "Das ist gut", flüsterte er. "Sehr gut." 

"Dann... soll ich nächste Nacht wieder hier schlafen?" 

Leon nickte sofort. "Dumme Frage. Natürlich sollst du. Oder ich schlafe bei dir, das ist mir egal." 

"Das ist schön", lächelte Jo und strich Leon zärtlich durch die Haare. 

Leon erwiderte das Lächeln und schob eine Hand in Jos Nacken. Sanft zog er ihn so zu sich, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. 

Nur zu gern erwiderte Jo den Kuss, löste sich aber schnell wieder von ihm. 

Leon gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich. 

"Zähne putzen", murmelte Jo erklärend. 

"Du bist echt unromantisch, Zwerg", grinste Leon. 

"Ich finde das Küssen jetzt auch ziemlich unromantisch, Giraffe. Oder eher Puma?" 

"Oh, das ist ne Verbesserung. Von ner Giraffe zu ner sexy Wildkatze, gefällt mir", lachte Leon. 

"Zu einem stinkenden Vieh?" 

"Pumas sind so schöne Tiere. Elegant und gefährlich." 

"Ja, schon, aber sagt man nicht, 'stinkt wie ein Pumakäfig'?" 

Leon lachte. "Das mit der Romantik üben wir nochmal", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich auf. "Also los, Zähneputzen und dann bekomm ich nen richtigen Kuss, okay?" 

"Versprochen", lächelte Jo ihn an. 

"Dann komm mal mit", sagte Leon und schob sich aus dem Bett. "Ich hab zum Glück immer Ersatzzahnbürsten dabei." 

"Du hast... Ersatzzahnbürsten dabei?", fragte Jo überrascht. 

Leon nickte. "Die... verschwinden ab und an spurlos. Wie Socken in der Waschmaschine. Morgens sind sie noch da und dann... puff, sind sie weg." 

"Puff?", fragte Jo und lachte leise. Leon war echt unglaublich, wenn man ihn näher kannte. Witzig und fröhlich und ein wenig verschroben. Einfach zum Verlieben. 

"Klar. Also gehört hab ich es noch nicht, aber ich vermute, dass es puff macht", sagte Leon völlig ernst. "Eventuell fliegen auch kleine Funken oder es entsteht eine Rauchwolke." 

"Oder sie fallen einfach hinters Klo und verschimmeln da?" 

"Das wäre aber langweilig." 

"Und gemein, ich mein, bevor ich hinterm Klo verschimmel, möchte ich lieber Puff machen. Mit Funken. Und, wenns seien muss, auch mit Glitter." 

"Boah, also Glitter ist selbst mir zu schwul", lachte Leon und stand auf. 

Auch Jo lachte, er beobachtete, wie Leon ins Bad ging. 

"Kommst du?" rief Leon, als Jo ihm nicht sofort folgte. 

"Ähm... ja, klar... dachte nur, du musst vielleicht mal..." 

"So schüchtern?" lachte Leon. "Aber ok, dann warte noch einen Moment." 

Jo räkelte sich noch ein wenig, bis sich die Badezimmertür wieder öffnete 

"Es ist jetzt sicher", sagte Leon neckend. 

Jo lachte leise und stand jetzt auch auf und ging ins Bad. Er musste ebenfalls, aber damit würde er warten müssen, bis Leon mit Zähneputzen fertig war. 

Gemeinsam putzten sie sich die Zähne. 

Wie Jo geplant hatte, blieb er noch etwas, nachdem Leon das Bad verlassen hatte. Danach kehrte er in das Zimmer zurück. 

Leon hatte die Zeit genutzt und das Bett aufgeschüttelt und die Vorhänge etwas aufgezogen. 

Jetzt stand er - nackt, wie er noch immer war - vor dem Bett und erwartete Jo. 

Jo hielt inne und musterte Leon einen Moment einfach. 

Er merkte, dass es Leon wohl ein kleines bisschen unangenehm war, aber er konnte seinen Blick jetzt nicht abwenden. 

Leon war einfach schön. Wunderschön. 

Alles an ihm war perfekt - die langen, schlanken Glieder, sein Gesicht mit diesem leichten, unsicheren Lächeln, die definierte Brust, der flache Bauch - und natürlich auch dem, was unter dem flachen Bauch war. 

Leon fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. "Ist... alles ok?" 

"Alles perfekt", lächelte Jo ihn an. "Absolut perfekt."

"Dann komm her", sagte Leon und streckte eine Hand aus. 

Jo trat sofort auf ihn zu. 

Leon griff lächelnd Jos Hand und zog ihn an sich. "Hey du", wisperte er. 

"Hey", erwiderte Jo ebenso leise. 

Leon schlang beide Arme um ihn. "Ich hab mich gestern Abend bei unserem Gespräch ganz schön ungeschickt angestellt, oder?" 

"Ein bisschen", gab Jo zu. "Aber ich hab ja am Ende verstanden, was du wolltest." 

"Ich hab das Gespräch echt oft geübt, und dann stell ich mich so dumm an", sagte Leon kopfschüttelnd. 

"Du hast es echt geübt?", fragte Jo nach. 

Leon nickte. "Vor dem Spiegel und... mit Jule. Das aber nur einmal, glaub mir Jule ist für so was total ungeeignet." 

Mit großen Augen sah Jo ihn an. "Du hast Julian ne Liebeserklärung gemacht?" 

"So ähnlich. Wie gesagt, das war ein Reinfall. Jule war ein ganz schlechter Jo", meinte Leon mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

Jo musste leise lachen. "Vielleicht hast du deswegen so rumgestottert." 

"Das kann natürlich sein." 

"Was wolltest du denn sagen?" 

"Du willst die Rede jetzt noch hören?" fragte Leon. 

"Schon", meinte Jo, "wenn du sie schon extra geübt hast?" 

Leon nickte und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann sah er Jo wieder an. "Ich... ich mag dich", sagte er leise. "Mehr als das. Du bist mir damals in der U-Mannschaft sofort aufgefallen und... ich konnte dich nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf kriegen. Das ist mir so noch nie passiert. Und... und das hat mir Angst gemacht. Ich hab Panik bekommen." 

Jo lächelte leicht, es fühlte sich so gut an das zu hören. 

"Ich hab mich... in diese Panik reingesteigert. Schwul und Fußball und dann noch verknallt in einen Kollegen, der nicht mal im selben Verein spielte. Das kam mir alles so... unmöglich vor", fuhr Leon fort. "Und da hab ich beschlossen, dass ich das nicht wollte. Ich hab gedacht, wenn ich dich... ärgere und reize, würde ich dich nicht mehr so toll finden." 

"Aber es hat nicht geklappt." 

"Nein. Aber ich bin stur und ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Pläne nicht funktionieren. Also hab ich weiter gemacht und... und es irgendwie ziemlich übertrieben. Ich wollte dir nie wirklich weh tun." 

"Das weiß ich inzwischen. Seit der Nacht in der Sauna. Irgendwie war da auf einmal alles anders." 

Leon seufzte. "Die Sauna. Das war Hölle und Paradies für mich. Aber danach war mir klar, dass mein Plan endgültig gescheitert war. Dich im Arm zu halten... jedenfalls hab ich mir schon da vorgenommen, ehrlich mit dir zu reden. Ich wollte nur bis nach dem Spiel warten." 

"Ich hatte echt Schiss, als die Tür nicht aufging, und wir uns da wieder so gezofft haben. Immer hat der andere Schuld. Und auf einmal - auf einmal warst du anders." 

"Ich hab wirklich Angst in engen Räumen", sagte Leon schief grinsend. "Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich nicht weiter mit dir streiten können." 

"War ein komisches Gefühl, als du es mir erzählt hast. Du hast mir so etwas anvertraut... danach war mir klar, dass du nicht mehr so fies sein konntest" 

Leon lächelte. "Dann müssen wir uns wohl bei der Tür bedanken, die uns eingesperrt hat." 

"Ja, das war echt gut - es wäre wohl ewig so weitergegangen, und uns beiden wäre es damit nicht gut gegangen." 

"Nein. Außerdem hätte Jule sich das wohl nicht viel länger angeguckt." 

"Was hätte er gemacht? Ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt, dass du ein netter Kerl ist." 

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Er war sich übrigens sicher, dass ich eine Chance bei dir hätte. Weiß Julian, dass du auf Männer stehst?" 

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. "Das weiß so gut wie niemand." 

"Timo, oder?" fragte Leon neugierig. 

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Timo nicht. Nur meine Familie und so." 

"Timo weiß es nicht?" fragte Leon verblüfft. 

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin da wohl zu vorsichtig." 

"Nein", sagte Leon sofort. "Man muss es sich genau überlegen. Aber Timo und du, ihr wirkt immer so eng. Und... mir hilft es, einen anderen Fußballer zu haben, der Bescheid weiß. Jule kann zwar nicht alles nachvollziehen, aber er weiß und kennt den Druck unter dem wir stehen." 

"Ich hätte Timo wohl eingeweiht, wenn ich noch mit ihm zusammen spielen würde. Aber so... wir sehen uns halt selten, und dann sind andere Dinge wichtig." 

"Julian ist inzwischen auch weit weg. Aber es gibt Telefon und WhatsApp und so was" 

"Du hast es ihm aber sicher gesagt, als er noch auf Schalke war." 

"Ja klar." 

Jo nickte. "Das meinte ich - man ist sich dann doch näher, wenn man sich jeden Tag sieht." 

"Ich mag Timo nicht sonderlich", sagte Leon. "Vermutlich kenn ich ihn nicht genug, aber... für mich wär es trotzdem ok, wenn du ihm von uns erzählen willst. Wenn... also... gibt es das? Ein uns?" 

Jo hob den Kopf und sah Leon an. "Sonst wäre ich nicht hier, Leon. Ich nehme so was recht ernst." 

"Ich auch", wisperte Leon. 

"Das ist gut", lächelte Jo und rechte sich etwas um Leon kurz zu küssen. 

Leon erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. "Und?" fragte er dann. "Wie fandest du die Rede?" 

"Du hast mich überzeugt. War... schön das zu hören." 

"Dann verzeihst du mir, dass ich so ein Arsch war?" 

"Ich fürchte... nein, wäre blöd, das schon zu vergeben, oder? Ich mein, dann musst du nichts mehr dafür tun." 

Leon zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "So ist das also. Und was muss ich für deine Vergebung so machen?" 

"Kannst dir ja was überlegen", grinste Jo. 

"Ok. Ich denk mir aus", versprach Leon. 

Jo grinste und küsste ihn noch einmal. 

"Haben wir noch Zeit uns hinzulegen oder müssen wir uns anziehen?" wisperte Leon gegen Jos Lippen. 

"Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns anziehen. Ich muss ja auch noch rüber und mir frische Sachen holen." 

"Ich würde dir ja was leihen, aber ich fürchte du würdest drin ertrinken, Zwerg", grinste Leon. 

"Ich spare immerhin Stoff, du Giraffe." 

Leon lachte. "Dann los, rüber mit dir. Sonst überleg ich es mir noch anders und zerr dich wieder in mein Bett und lass dich nicht mehr raus." 

"Ich würd mich nicht wehren", grinste Jo, machte sich aber los. Er zog seine Trainingshose vom Vorabend an und klemmte sich den Rest seiner Kleidung unter den Arm, so verließ er das Zimmer. 

Mit einem ziemlich dämlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen ging er den kurzen Weg zu seinem Zimmer.


	26. Wenn das mal gutgeht...

Jo beeilte sich frische Sachen auszusuchen und sich anzuziehen, brachte seine Haare in Ordnung und verließ sein Zimmer wieder um bei Leon zu klopfen. 

Leon öffnete sofort und trat zu ihm in den Flur. 

"Oh, schon fertig?" 

"Ja klar", sagte Leon. "Du doch auch." 

"Ja, stimmt." Jo sah ihn an. "Dann können wir runter?" 

Leon nickte. "Ja, langsam hab ich tatsächlich auch Hunger" 

"Ich auch. Und dann ist das Frühstück auch immer so lecker..." 

"Dann lass uns schnell runter, ehe die anderen uns das Beste wegfressen", grinste Leon. 

"Oh je, du meinst, das Rührei ist schon weg?", fragte Jo gespielt entsetzt. 

"Das und diese leckeren kleinen Blaubeerpfannkuchen. Jonas nimmt sich immer einen Riesen Berg davon." 

"Dann sollten wir vor Jonas unten sein", nickte Jo sofort. Er legte eine Hand auf Leons Rücken um ihn vor sich her zu schieben. 

"So, jetzt ist es also soweit, der Zwerg übernimmt das Kommando", lachte Leon. 

"Ich pass nur auf, dass du Giraffe nicht über deine langen Beine stolperst." 

Leon drehte den Kopf zu ihm. "Du stehst doch auf meine langen Beine, gibs zu." 

"Du stehst ja auch auf Zwerge." 

"Nur auf einen." 

"Das ist gut", lächelte Jo. 

Leon erwiderte das Lächeln, dann musste er wieder nach vorn sehen um nicht die Treppe nach unten zu fallen. 

Sie beeilten sich die Treppe hinter sich zu lassen und gingen dann schnell zum Frühstücksraum. 

"Wollen wir wieder draußen essen?" fragte Leon. 

"Ja, das war schön gestern morgen", nickte Jo. 

Leon nickte und steuerte auf die Trassentür zu. "Ha, unser Tisch ist noch frei", verkündete er grinsend. 

"Na, perfekt. Dann reservieren wir ihn schnell, und dann ab zum Rührei und den Pfannkuchen!" 

Die beiden setzten sich und bestellten sich bei einer Kellnerin Kaffee. 

Sie tranken ein paar Schluck Kaffee, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Buffet. "Morgen", wurde Jo von Timo angesprochen, kaum, dass er bei den gebackenen Tomaten angekommen war. 

"Morgen", sagte Jo mit einem Lächeln. 

"Sitzt du wieder mit Leon zusammen draußen? Ist da noch Platz?" 

"Ja selber Tisch wie gestern. Du kannst gern dazukommen", sagte Jo. 

"Schön, das war gestern nett. Erstaunlich nett!" 

"Leon ist ja auch sehr nett", sagte Jo. 

"Na, davon bin ich nicht überzeugt." 

"Vertrau mir einfach. Er ist nett." 

"Ich hab weiter ein Auge auf ihn." 

Jo lachte. "Wenn du möchtest." 

"Ich mach das einfach", grinste Timo ihn an. "Also, ich will noch drüben nach Quark und so gucken." 

"Du weißt ja wo du uns findest", sagte Jo. 

"Bis gleich." Schon war Timo verschwunden. 

Jo sah ihm kurz nach und fragte sich, ob er Timo von ihm und Leon erzählen sollte. Leon hatte ja schon gesagt, dass er nichts dagegen hatte... 

Andererseits mochte Leon ihn nicht sonderlich - vielleicht sollten die beiden sich erst noch ein wenig näher kennenlernen? 

Jo schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Hier beim Frühstück war eh nicht der richtige Ort für so ein Gespräch. Er würde einfach noch ein bisschen darüber nachdenken. 

Und vielleicht verstanden sich Leon und Timo irgendwann auch besser. Immerhin hatte er selbst Leon auch ganz anders kennengelernt. 

Er sah kurz auf seinen Teller und entschied, dass er fürs erste genug hatte und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch. 

Wenig später kam auch Timo raus. "Leon wartet noch bei den Pfannkuchen." 

"Ist Jonas schon da gewesen?" fragte Jo grinsend. 

Auch Timo grinste. "Ja, und Bernd auch. Es waren keine mehr übrig." 

"Armer Leon. Dabei haben wir uns extra so beeilt." 

"Ihr?", sah Timo ihn irritiert an. "Habt ihr euch heute morgen extra verabredet?" 

"Naja... wir wohnen halt nebeneinander. Und haben irgendwie den gleichen Rhythmus..." 

"Wenn das mal gut geht", murmelte Timo. 

Jo lächelte nur leicht und begann von seinem Rührei zu essen. 

"Guten Appetit", wünschte Timo ihm und begann jetzt auch zu essen. 

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis Leon endlich auch zu ihnen stieß - mit einem großen Teller voller Blaubeerpfannkuchen und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. 

"Du siehst so zufrieden aus", neckte Jo ihn. 

"Ja. Das hier sind alles meine", erklärte Leon. 

"Keine Sorge, du darfst sie behalten", versprach Jo. 

"Dir würde ich sogar einen abgeben, wenn du möchtest." 

Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und bittendem Blick sah Jo ihn an. 

"Ich nehm an, du möchtest", lachte Leon und schob einen der frischen Pfannkuchen auf Jos Teller. 

"Danke", lächelte Jo ihn an. Die Pfannkuchen waren lecker, und Leon hatte ihm den oberen und damit den ganz frischen gegeben. 

"Was zum Teufel ist mit euch passiert?" fragte Timo fassungslos. "Ihr teilt sogar euer Frühstück miteinander?" 

"Macht einfach mehr Spaß als sich zu streiten", meinte Leon mit einem Schulterzucken. 

"Außerdem verbraucht Streiten nur unnötige Energien, die man besser einsetzen kann", sagte Jo mit vollem Mund. 

"Ihr seid merkwürdige Vögel." 

"Piep-Piep", machte Leon nur. 

"Sehr merkwürdig..." 

"Komm, trink deinen Kaffee und zerbrich dir nicht dein Köpfchen", sagte Leon. "Das macht nur Aua." 

"Ich soll das einfach hinnehmen? Dass ihr mein ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf stellt?" 

Jo und Leon nickten. "Möchtest du als Trost vielleicht auch einen Pfannkuchen?" fragte Leon großzügig. 

"Nee, ich will deine Gutmütigkeit nicht überstrapazieren." 

"Dein Pech", meinte Leon und biss genüsslich in seinen Pfannkuchen. 

Auch Jo aß den frischen Pfannkuchen, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Rührei. 

"Schon Pläne für heute Nachmittag?" fragte Timo nach einem Moment und sah vor allem Jo an. 

"Ich brauch Ruhe. Bisschen Wellness, und dann an den Strand." Erwartungsvoll sah er dann Leon an. 

"Ich auch", sagte Leon und lächelte ihn an. 

Timo sah kurz von einem zum anderen, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und aß weiter. 

"Stört es dich, dass wir Zeit zusammen verbringen?" fragte Leon. 

"Nein, es wundert mich nur." 

"Wir haben dir doch gesagt, dass wir uns vertragen haben", sagte Jo. 

"Ja, aber dass ihr die ganze Zeit zusammen rumhängt?" 

"Wir müssen halt viel nachholen." 

"Nachholen? Ihr spinnt doch!" 

"Das hast du nun schon öfter gesagt", sagte Leon. "Vielleicht sind gar nicht wir es die Spinnen, sondern du." 

"Glaub nur dran..." 

"Tu ich", grinste Leon. 

Jo lachte und sah Leon an. Verliebt, viel zu verliebt, befürchtete er, aber er konnte nicht anders. 

Und so wie Leon ihn ansah, war er da nicht der einzige. 

Sie bemerkten nicht, wie Timo sie weiter beobachtete 

Unter dem Tisch stieß Leon plötzlich Jos Fuß sanft an, strich an seinem Bein hinauf und wieder hinunter. 

Jo biss sich auf die Lippe um bei dieser zärtlichen Berührung keine auffällige Reaktion zu zeigen. 

"Noch einen Pfannkuchen?" fragte Leon leise. 

Ohne etwas zu sagen nickte Jo. Der Pfannkuchen war köstlich gewesen, und Leons Stimme war einfach... verführerisch. Scheiße, war er verliebt! 

Mit einem warmen Lächeln schob Leon ihm einen zweiten Pfannkuchen auf den Teller. 

Und mit einem ebenso warmen Lächeln bedankte sich Jo dafür. 

"War irgendwas komisches in den Teilen drin?" fragte Timo. 

"Wieso? Du meinst, sie schmecken nicht, und deswegen gibt Leon sie ab?" 

"Nein, aber ihr... seid so auf Schmusekurs. Das gibt mir zu denken." 

"Du versuchst zu denken? Lass das lieber, das macht Kopfschmerzen" warnte Leon. 

"Das hast du schon mal behauptet und... wessen Fuß ist das, der da grad auf meinem rumtrampelt?" 

"Du solltest nicht fragen, wessen Fuß, sondern warum!", zuckte Leon mit den Schultern. 

"Bitte: warum trampelt ein fremder Fuß auf meinem rum?" fragte Timo und sah Leon herausfordernd an. 

"Damit du aufhörst Unsinn zu reden und endlich weiterisst." 

Jo unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er Timos Blick sah. Allerdings war ihm klar, dass er doch so bald wie möglich mit Timo reden sollte. Das würde es für sie alle einfacher machen. 

Nach dem Frühstück würde er das mit Leon klären, dann konnten sie es bald erledigen. 

Zum Glück ging der Rest des Frühstücks dann ruhig weiter - sie unterhielten sich etwas über das Spiel von gestern Abend. 

Anschießend wurde die Mannschaft zur Regeneration zusammengeholt. 

Da Timo nicht gespielt hatte, hatte er eine reguläre Trainingseinheit und Jo hatte die Chance mit Leon über das Thema zu sprechen. 

In einer der Erholungspausen saßen sie zusammen im Schatten eines Baumes. "Du...", fing Jo an. 

"Ja?" fragte Leon lächelnd. 

"Wegen Timo..." 

"Was hat die kleine Nervensäge jetzt wieder angestellt?" 

"Nichts. Das heißt... er hat seinen Kopf nicht ausgeschaltet heute beim Frühstück." 

"So benimmt er sich, wenn der Kopf eingeschaltet ist? Dann möchte ich nicht wissen, wie das mit ausgeschaltetem Kopf ist..." 

"Naja, er hatte ihn zumindest teileingeschaltet. Und seine Augen aufgemacht." 

"Hm, und was meinst du hat er gesehen?" 

"Zwei verliebte Jungs?" 

"Ich hab dir vorhin doch schon gesagt, dass es für mich ok ist, wenn du Timo einweihst", sagte Leon sanft. 

"Ich weiß. Ich wollte dich nur... darauf vorbereiten. Und besprechen, wie wir das machen könnten." 

Leon grinste leicht. "Ich würde ihn ja einfach mit eindeutigen Tatsachen konfrontieren, aber ich glaube du sagst es ihm am besten einfach." 

Jo fühlte ein fieses Grinsen auf seinen Lippen - hatte Leons Art so schnell angesteckt? "Fänd ich gar nicht schlecht..." 

"Ha!" machte Leon. "Sehr gut. Dann... lad ihn nachher doch einfach auf dein Zimmer ein und wir lassen die Tür ein Stückchen offen stehen..." 

Jo kicherte leise. "Okay, so machen wir das." 

"Das wird lustig", meinte Leon mit einem Zwinkern. 

"Oh ja - ich bin echt auf seine Reaktion gespannt." 

"Er wird überrascht sein, und er wird vermutlich an deinem Verstand zweifeln, weil du ausgerechnet mit mir zusammen bist." 

"Ja, das auf jeden Fall. Trotzdem bin ich gespannt - allein auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck." 

"Ich halt mein Handy bereit. Das Bild gibt bestimmt ne hübsche Weihnachtskarte." 

Jo lachte. "Okay, so machen wir das. Gleich nach dem Essen?" 

Leon nickte. "Ja, sofort danach." 

In diesem Moment unterbrach sie der Pfiff des Trainers, die Pause war beendet. 

Lange ging die Regeneration aber nicht mehr, schließlich steckte ihnen allen das Spiel in den Knochen. 

Einige Spieler machten sich gleich danach auf zu den Physios, andere, wie Leon und Jo, duschten sich und legten sich dann noch eine halbe Stunde an den Pool, ehe es Zeit für das Mittagessen war. 

"Warte mal kurz", sagte Leon und zog Jo kurz vor dem Speisesaal um eine Flurecke. 

Etwas irritiert folgte Jo ihm. 

Leon sah sich um, dann drängte er Jo gegen die Wand und küsste ihn. 

Sofort erwiderte Jo den Kuss, er fühlte sich wie ausgehungert. 

Und Leon schien es genauso zu gehen. 

Viel zu früh löste sich Leon wieder von ihm. "Essen, danach gehts weiter", versprach er. 

Jo fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und nickte. Am liebsten hätte er das Essen jetzt einfach ausfallen lassen. 

"Na komm, gibt gleich mehr." 

"Ok, dann lass uns schnell essen", sagte Jo und griff nach Leons Hand um ihn mit sich zu ziehen. 

Nur ein paar Meter ließ Leon das zu, dann schüttelte er die Hand ab. 

Jo schob seine Hände schnell in die Hosentaschen und folgte Leon in den Speisesaal. 

Wie üblich saßen sie zusammen, diesmal aber innen, weil draußen inzwischen die Sonne brannte. 

Timo hatte sich wieder zu ihnen gesetzt.


	27. Der will dir was antun!

Allmählich schien Timo sich mit Leons Anwesenheit abgefunden haben, und auch Leon gewöhnte sich an Timo. 

"Magst du nach dem Essen kurz zu mir hoch kommen?" fragte Jo Timo, als sie sich den Nachtisch holten. 

Timo runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann aber. "Klar - wenn wir das nicht hier besprechen können..." 

"Ist gemütlicher oben", meinte Jo. "Ich will vorher kurz mit Debbie telefonieren, also... sagen wir so in zwanzig Minuten oben bei mir?" 

"Klar, ich komm hoch", versprach Timo. 

Jo lächelte. Das war einfach gewesen. 

Leon hatte dem Gespräch mit Pokergesicht zugesehen, erst, als Timo sich wieder seinem Essen widmete, nickte er Jo leicht zu. 

Die drei genossen den Nachtisch, ehe Jo sich als erster erhob. "Ich geh dann mal hoch", sagte er. 

"Grüß Debbie von mir, ja?", bat Timo. 

"Mach ich", nickte Jo und sah dann zu Leon. 

Der sah kurz von seinem Nachtisch hoch, sagte aber nichts. 

"Traust du dich allein nicht hoch?" fragte Timo etwas irritiert. 

"Doch, klar. Ich dachte nur...", fing Jo an, dann schüttelte er aber den Kopf. "Schon gut... bis später." 

Leon würde schon rechtzeitig hochkommen und vielleicht war es ja auch ganz gut, wenn die beiden mal einen Moment unter sich waren. 

Er ging hoch, wie immer nahm er die Treppe, dann ging er in sein Zimmer. Wenn er schon alleine war, konnte er sich tatsächlich mal bei Debbie melden. 

Schnell wählte er ihre Nummer. "Hallo Bruderherz und Glückwunsch zum Sieg", meldete sich Debbie nach dem zweiten Klingeln. 

"Danke", strahlte Jo ihn an. Kurz überlegte er, ihr von Leon zu erzählen, aber das wollte er lieber persönlich machen. 

"Du hast echt toll gespielt", sagte Debbie. 

"Es hat auch verdammt viel Spaß gemacht." 

"Aber das mit den Gegentoren solltet ihr mal abstellen", grinste seine Schwester. 

"Ich werds weitergeben", erwiderte er das Grinsen. "Ist ja nun nicht nur meine Verantwortung." 

"Du spielst aber schon in der Abwehr, oder?" 

"Meistens, ja. Aber immerhin hab ich noch jemanden hinter mir." 

"Ja, euren hübschen Torhüter", lachte Debbie. 

"Soll ich das auch weitergeben?" 

Debbie seufzte gespielt. "Das wird ihn wohl kaum interessieren, so als frisch Verheirateter." 

"Dann sag ichs ihm lieber nicht, was?" 

"Nein, der soll sich lieber aufs Bälle fangen konzentrieren. Ich fands nur schade, dass Timo nicht gespielt hat." 

"Ja, das fand er auch schade. Aber der Trainer sagt, es werden alle ihre Einsätze kriegen." 

"Dann ist ja gut. Und was hast du heute noch so vor? Ihr habt heute doch bestimmt den halben Tag frei." 

"Entspannen. Ne Massage, und danach vielleicht an den Strand...." Das hatte er tatsächlich vor, nur verschwieg er, dass er möglichst viel davon mit Leon machen wollte. 

"Klingt schön und entspannend", sagte Debbie. 

"Entspannend wirds auch sein. Ich freu mich schon auf den Strand, der ist echt traumhaft schön." 

In diesem Moment klopfte es an seine Tür. 

"Du, irgendwer will was von mir... gibts noch irgendwas neues?", fragte Jo im Aufstehen. 

"Nein, nichts wichtiges. Dann erhol dich gut und viel Spaß am Strand." 

"Danke, werden wir haben. Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Jo und legt auf um Leon die Tür zu öffnen. 

"Hey", sagte Leon mit einem Lächeln. 

"Hey." Jo zog ihn rein und schloss die Tür mit einem sanften Tritt, dann reckte er den Kopf um ihn zu küssen. 

Sofort schloss Leon ihn die Arme und erwiderte den Kuss. 

Weich und zärtlich, nicht so stürmisch wie vor dem Essen. Jetzt hatten sie aber auch ein wenig Zeit. 

"Wir müssen die Tür auflassen", wisperte Leon gegen Jos Lippen. 

"Stimmt..." Jo streckte die Hand aus um sie wieder zu öffnen. 

"Gut", sagte Leon und nahm dann den Kuss wieder auf. 

Jo ließ sich ganz in den Kuss fallen und genoss es von Leon gehalten zu werden. 

Sanft drängte Leon ihn nach hinten, bis sie gegen das Bett stießen. 

Willig ließ Jo sich nach hinten fallen. 

Mit einem leisen Lachen ließ sich Leon halb auf ihn fallen. 

"So stürmisch? Du willst Timo doch nicht mit nackten Tatsachen überfallen!" 

"Nein keine Angst, so gemein bin nicht mal ich", grinste Leon. "Die Klamotten bleiben schön an." 

"Gut - sonst hätte ich mir echt Sorgen um ihn machen müssen." Jo küsste ihn wieder, davon konnte er nicht genug kriegen. 

Leon fiel es schwer, seine Hände wirklich über der Kleidung zulassen. Es war so verführerisch, Jo so unter sich zu spüren. 

So, wie er Timo kannte, würde er jetzt am Nachmittag keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu kriegen, denn so schnell würden sie ihn nicht abwimmeln können. 

Die beiden war so ineinander versunken, dass sie kaum mitbekamen wie es an der Tür klopfte. 

Dann wurde auch schon die Tür aufgeschoben - und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte Timo Leon am Kragen gepackt und von Jo gerissen. 

"Hey, was soll das?" fragte Leon völlig überrascht. 

"Du lässt Jo in Ruhe, verdammt!" 

"Timo!" rief Jo. "Das... ich glaube kaum, dass ich das sage, aber... das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht." 

"Wie, das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht? Leon überfällt dich hier und... und will dir was antun!" 

"Nein", sagte Jo. "Eher im Gegenteil." 

"Wie - im Gegenteil?!" 

"Denk mal nach", blaffte Leon ihn an und setzte sich wieder neben Jo aufs Bett. "Was tun zwei Menschen wohl auf einem Bett?" 

"Sich... küssen...", murmelte Timo, der jetzt sichtlich errötete. 

"Ganz genau", sagte Leon. 

"Dann... wolltest du das?" 

Jo nickte heftig. "Oh ja. Und wie..." 

"Dann..." Fragend sah Timo sie beide an. 

"Wir sind zusammen", sagte Jo. Seit... naja... irgendwie seit gestern Abend." 

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Und was vorher zwischen euch war...?" 

"Ist kompliziert und meine Schuld", sagte Leon schulterzuckend. "Aber ich habs Jo erklärt und er hat es mir verziehen." 

Jo nickte. "Ich kann Leon verstehen." 

"Das... das kommt ziemlich überraschend", murmelte Timo. 

"Ja, das wars für mich auch." 

"Immerhin macht jetzt euer Schmusekurs von heute Morgen mehr Sinn." 

Jo lächelte leicht. "Ist auch viel schöner so als mit Streiten." 

"Und wie... wie ist das passiert?" fragte Timo. 

Jo sah Leon fragend an. Er wäre jetzt gern ehrlich, zumindest soweit, dass er von ihrer zufälligen gemeinsamen Gefangenschaft erzählte. 

Leon seufzte. "Bitte, erzähl es ihm. Aber wenn er lacht, muss ich ihn hauen." 

Jo lächelte und küsste ihn kurz. "Komm, setz dich, kann länger dauern." 

Timo nickte und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa, das gegenüber vom Bett stand. 

"Also, vorgestern war ich abends noch in der Sauna. Und Leon auch. Wir haben uns dann im Ruheraum getroffen und gezofft, wie immer. Bis... bis ich gehen wollte und die Tür nicht mehr aufging", erzählte Jo. 

Timo unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Ihr habt die Tür nicht mehr aufbekommen? Ernsthaft?" 

"Nicht lachen, sonst haut dich Leon. Ja, das Schloss war kaputtgegangen. Vergiss nicht, wir sind hier in Russland..." 

"In einem erstklassigen neugebauten Hotel", nickte Timo. "Schon klar, hier gehen ständig die Schlösser kaputt." 

"Das hier jedenfalls ist kaputtgegangen, und erst die Putzfrau hat uns am Morgen gefunden und Leute geholt, die uns rausgeholt haben." 

"Und ihr habt euch die Zeit vertrieben in dem ihr... rumgemacht habt?" fragte Timo. 

"Nein, in dem wir geredet haben. Du glaubst es kaum, wenn es beide versuchen, dann kann man sich echt gut verstehen." 

"Kaum zu glauben", meinte Timo kopfschüttelnd 

"Ja, ich hatte echt schiss, als die Tür da zu war - ich mein, ich konnte mir ausrechnen, wie die Nacht so werden würde", meinte Jo ehrlich. 

Leon sah Jo an und lächelte. "Ich hatte die Panik und Jo war einfach... toll. Hat mich abgelenkt und war einfach nett, obwohl ich ihn immer so mies behandelt hatte." 

"Er ist ja auch toll, und viel weniger nachtragend als er es sein sollte." 

"Irgendwie ist danach die Stimmung zwischen uns gekippt", sagte Jo "Und gestern Abend nach dem Spiel haben wir dann am Strand geredet und..." 

"Ich vermute mal, ihr habt da nicht nur geredet", bemerkte Timo trocken. 

"Vermutlich nicht", grinste Leon ihn an. 

Timo lachte "Ist auf jeden Fall schön, dass man die Messer nicht mehr fernhalten muss, wenn ihr im Zimmer seid." 

"Muss man nicht", sagte Jo lächelnd. "Und du... du bist mir nicht böse, oder?" 

"Warum soll ich dir böse sein? Weil du mit einem totalen Idioten zusammen bist?" 

"Weil der Idiot ein Kerl ist. Und weil ich dir vorher nie gesagt hab, dass ich auf Männer stehe." 

"Du hast auch nie gesagt, dass du auf Frauen stehst. Mensch, Jo, klar ist das ungewohnt, aber irgendwie... ich hab nie drüber nachgedacht, aber total überrascht bin ich jetzt nicht." 

"Nicht?" fragte Jo etwas überrascht. "Ist... ist das so offensichtlich?" 

"Nein, ich sag ja, mir war das nicht klar. Es wundert mich nur irgendwie nicht. Ich kanns auch nicht erklären." 

"Man merkt es nicht Jo", sagte Leon beruhigend. "Ich war bis gestern fest überzeugt, dass du nicht schwul bist." 

"Wie gut, dass du es doch noch rausgefunden hast, was", versuchte Timo einen Scherz. 

Leon nickte. "Es wird nicht einfach werden, aber ich bin trotzdem froh. Und glücklich." 

"Ja, ihr habt eine ziemliche Entfernung zwischen euch." 

"Außer du kommst doch noch zu uns", sagte Jo. 

Leon zögerte. "Es wird ja verhandelt, aber am Ende haben wir Spieler ja nicht viel mitzureden" 

"Ich weiß. Aber es wäre schon schön." 

"Ich werde es meinem Berater auf jeden Fall sagen, dass er sich mehr bemühen soll." 

Jo lächelte und griff nach Leons Hand. 

"Ist echt ein merkwürdiger Anblick", gestand Timo. 

"Neidisch?" fragte Leon grinsend. 

"Danke, ich bin sehr glücklich mit Julia." 

"Dann ist ja gut", sagte Leon. 

"Du musst keine Angst haben, dass ich ihn dir wegnehme." 

Überrascht sah Jo zu Leon. "Du bist auf Timo eifersüchtig?" 

"Vielleicht... ein bisschen?", gab Leon zu. "Er kennt dich schon so lange und so gut." 

"Das musst du nicht. Ich wollte nie was von Timo und er nicht von mir." 

"Das weiß ich doch." Leon drückte Jos Hand. "Ich mein auch nicht das, sondern eher eure... Freundschaft." 

"Ihr seid ja wirklich ekelhaft süß zusammen", meinte Timo grinsend. 

"So ist man, wenn man sich gerade verliebt hat." 

"Weiß ich. Und vermutlich wollt ihr beiden dann ein bisschen ungestört sein, hm?" 

"Damit könnten wir uns arrangieren", meinte Jo mit einem Grinsen. 

"Soll ich euch zum Abendessen abholen oder schafft ihr es auch so pünktlich zu sein?" 

"Keine Sorge, das schaffen wir", meinte Leon trocken. 

Timo stand auf. "Dann... viel Spaß und stellt nichts an." 

"Keine Sorge, wir sind brav", meinte Jo. "Wir sehen uns dann später." 

"Bis später", sagte Timo und ließ die beiden allein. 

"Das ist ja glatt gelaufen - besser kannst doch gar nicht gehen", kommentierte Leon. 

"Abgesehen vom Anfang", nickte Jo. "Er hat toll reagiert." 

"Naja, er mag mich halt nicht." 

"Das wird sich ändern, wenn er dich besser kennt." 

"Und ich ihn..." 

Jo nickte. "Ihr werdet euch verstehen. Ihr seid euch in einigen Dingen sogar ziemlich ähnlich." 

"Ich dem Sabbelkopf ähnlich? Das wüsste ich aber!" 

"Ihr seid beide stur, habt ne große Klappe, reißt Witze, die nur ihr witzig findet..." 

"Wie bitte? Wir sind seit.. .seit vielleicht zwanzig Stunden zusammen, und schon meckerst du über meine Sturheit, meine große Klappe und unwitzigen Witze!" 

Jo grinste. "Klar. Du kannst aber auch wirklich lustig sein und du bist nett und ziemlich sexy." 

Leon hob eine Augenbraue. "So, findest du?" 

"Ja. Vor allem so mit ohne Klamotten an." 

"Oh, ist das jetzt eine Aufforderung?" 

"Weiß nicht. Vielleicht?" 

"Du musst dich da schon entscheiden." 

"Gut, dann war es das. Eine Aufforderung." 

"Gut", nickte Leon. "Du solltest dich immer klar ausdrücken." 

Jo lachte. "Dann los, meine Giraffe. Weg mit den Klamotten." 

Leon grinste und stand auf um sich ein wenig langsamer als üblich auszuziehen.


	28. Heißes Erlebnis

Jo lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück und genoss den Anblick. 

Leon grinste, als ihm das bewusst wurde. 

"Nicht aufhören", wisperte Jo. 

Zufrieden nickte Leon. "Siehst du, du musst nur sagen, was du willst." 

"Das ist einfach", sagte Jo. "Ich will dich." 

Jetzt schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Leons Lippen. 

"Das trifft sich gut", meinte er und zog sich die lockere Trainingshose aus. 

Jos Blick wanderte seinen Körper hinab, von den Augen die ihn aufmerksam ansahen, über das Gesicht, die Brust... bis er zwischen seinen Beinen hängen blieb. 

"Gefällt dir was du siehst?" fragte Leon. 

"Ja", raunte Jo, "sehr." 

"Und was möchtest du jetzt damit machen?" 

"Ich möchte, dass du herkommst." 

Leon kam näher, bis er direkt vor dem Bett stand. "So?" 

"So ungefähr..." Kurzentschlossen beugte er sich vor und küsste Leons flachen Bauch. 

Leon keuchte leicht auf. "Das... das ist gut..." 

Jo lächelte leicht, als er die Berührung wiederholte. Es wunderte ihn ein wenig, dass Leon so empfindlich war. 

Allerdings hatte Leon vermutlich lange auf solche Berührungen verzichten müssen. 

Jo legte seine Hände auf Leons Hintern und zog ihn näher. 

"Was hast du vor?" raunte Leon und schob eine Hand in Jos Nacken. 

Jo antwortete nicht, sondern vergrub die Nase in Leons weicher, duftender Haut. 

Er küsste die warme Haut. 

Dabei hörte er, wie Leon die Luft deutlich einsog. 

Langsam küsste er sich weiter nach unten. 

Er fühlte, wie Leon immer erregter wurde, er atmete schneller, und die weiche Trainingshose, die er trug, verbarg ebenfalls nichts. 

Er fühlte, wie Leon immer erregter wurde, er atmete schneller, und recht bald fühlte Jo Leons steil aufragenden Schwanz am Kinn. 

"Gott Jo", wisperte Leon. 

"So einfach", raunte Jo und küsste sich langsam tiefer. 

"Was... einfach?" 

"So einfach dich heiß zu machen." 

Leon stöhnte leicht. "Hab halt lang von... von dir geträumt." 

"So lange", raunte Jo und löste sich jetzt von Leons Bauch. 

"Ja... nicht aufhören", wisperte Leon. 

"Keine Sorge", erwiderte Jo ähnlich leise, dann beugte er sich tiefer und küsste die Spitze seines Schwanzes. 

Leons Hand in Jos Nacken zitterte leicht. 

Jo lächelte, als er jetzt Leons Schwanz in den Mund nahm. 

Er schob seine Hände auf Leons Hüfte und hielt ihn so fest. 

Behutsam leckte er über die Spitze, dann begann er seinen Kopf zu bewegen. 

Er spürte, dass sich Leon bemühte ganz ruhig stehen zu bleiben, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. 

Er war dankbar dafür, er sollte bei diesem Blowjob die Kontrolle behalten. 

Viel Erfahrung hatte er nicht und Leon war... stattlich gebaut. 

Aber er schien es richtig zu machen, wenn er Leons Reaktion so sah. 

Er stöhnte unterdrückt und immer wieder zuckte seine Hüfte ganz leicht. 

Allmählich bewegte Jo seinen Kopf schneller und presste die Lippen etwas fester zusammen. 

Leon stöhnte laut auf. "Jo, ich..." 

"Hm", machte Jo und hoffte, dass Leon es als Zustimmung interpretieren würde. 

Leons Hand in seinem Nacken drückte etwas fester zu, dann stieß er ein Keuchen aus und im nächsten Moment kam er. 

Er atmete schwer, als er sich ein wenig nach vorne beugte und sich mit den Händen auf Jos Schultern abstützte. 

Ganz langsam ließ Jo Leons Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten und sah zu ihm hoch. 

"Wow", keuchte Leon atemlos 

Jo lächelte leicht. "Dann hat es dir gefallen?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme. 

"Das fragst du nicht ernsthaft, oder?" 

"Komm hier runter", sagte Jo statt zu antworten. 

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schob Leon ihn nach hinten und legte sich auf ihn. 

Jo schlang die Arme um ihn und hob seinen Kopf um Leon zu küssen. 

"Du warst der Wahnsinn", raunte Leon. 

"Echt?" fragte Jo. 

Leon nickte leicht. "Ein Wahnsinnsblowjob...." 

Jo fühlte, wie er tatsächlich etwas rot wurde. 

Dann lagen Leons Lippen wieder auf seinen und küssten ihn zärtlich. 

Jo schloss die Augen und genoss diesen sanften Kuss. 

Er fühlte darin, wie Leon sich langsam wieder beruhigte. 

Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Ihm wurde sein noch immer harter Schwanz wieder eindringlich bewusst, als Leon sich leicht auf ihm bewegte. 

Sofort legte sich ein breites Grinsen auf Leons Lippen. "Hm, du willst auch noch?" 

"Hätte jedenfalls nichts dagegen", raunte Jo. 

"Na, dann guck ich mal, was ich da machen kann." 

Jo nickte heftig und fühlte ein aufgeregtes Flattern im Magen. 

Leon grinste noch weiter, "Dann los." Er löste sich von Jos Lippen und rutschte an seinem Körper nach unten. 

Jo war noch immer vollständig angezogen. Also schob Leon seine Hände unter das Shirt und schob den Stoff langsam nach oben. 

"Du bist so schön", raunte er und küsste den freigelegten Bauch. 

Jo fühlte einen Schauer der Erregung durch seinen Körper fließen. Allein Leons Stimme war schon so unverschämt sexy. 

Seine zärtlichen Berührungen taten ihr übriges, dass Jo noch erregter wurde. 

Leon strich leicht über Jos Seiten und küsste einfach nur weiter seine warme Haut. 

Er schien dabei ganz ruhig und zufrieden zu sein. 

"Mehr", verlangte Jo schließlich ungeduldig. 

"Hilf mir", bat Leon leise und schob das Shirt weiter hoch. 

Jo nickte und zerrte sich das Shirt schnell über den Kopf. 

Schon fühlte er wieder Leons weiche Lippen auf der Brust, die sich jetzt der linken Brustwarze widmeten. 

Jo stöhnte leicht auf. Das hatte er gestern Nacht schon erlebt - Leon war ziemlich geschickt mit seiner Zunge und den Lippen. 

Seine Finger wanderten zu der anderen Brustwarze, und auch die Finger waren sehr, sehr geschickt. 

Jo hob unwillkürlich die Hüfte und versuchte sich gegen Leons Oberschenkel zu drücken, an ihm zu reiben. 

"Hey-hey", stoppte Leon ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Hüfte. "Ich bestimme." 

"Quälgeist", stöhnte Jo. 

"Immerhin erfüll ich damit sämtliche Erwartungen." 

Jo lachte ein wenig heiser und stöhnte kurz darauf, als Leon wieder an seiner Brustwarze saugte. 

Die Hand auf seiner Hüfte erbarmte sich jedoch schon bald und rutschte in seine Körpermitte. 

Noch lag sie über seiner Hose, aber immerhin näherte sie sich damit ihrem Ziel ein wenig mehr. 

Und endlich schob sie sich unter die Jogginghose. 

Jo stöhnte auf, als Leons Hand seinen Schwanz umfasste. 

Leon lachte leise, das fühlte Jo deutlich. 

"So ungeduldig", wisperte Leon als er langsam seine Hand bewegte. 

"Ja, immer... mach, Leon, bitte." 

"Hm, na gut, wo du mich so nett bittest. Aber das nächste Mal, lasse ich mir Zeit", raunte Leon. 

"Darfst du dann..." 

Leon lachte erneut und zog dann mit der freien Hand die Jogginghose über Jos Hüfte nach unten. 

Erleichtert seufzte Jo auf. 

Auch die Shorts zog Leon nach unten. 

Dann legte er seine Hand wieder direkt auf Jos Schwanz, drückte ihn kurz und umfasste ihn dann ganz. 

Jo keuchte und versuchte in Leons Hand zu stoßen. 

"Nicht so schnell", schalt Leon ihn sofort und legte seine freie Hand auf Jos Hüfte. 

"Will mehr", raunte Jo. 

"Na gut", nickte Leon und beugte sich über Jos Schritt. Behutsam nahm er seinen Schwanz in den Mund. 

Erleichtert stöhnte Jo auf und krallte eine Hand in die Bettdecke unter sich. 

Leon leckte und sog leicht, und seine freie Hand begann seine Hoden zu kraulen. 

Unwillkürlich spreizte Jo seine Beine um Leon mehr platz zu bieten. 

Der intensivierte seine Bemühungen und reizte Jo weiter und weiter. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Jo einen warnenden Laut von sich gab. 

Leon knurrte nur leise, er hatte Jo verstanden und machte weiter. 

Nur Sekunden später kam Jo mit einem heiseren Schrei. 

Sofort hielt Leon inne und ließ ihn in Ruhe. 

Jo schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sein wild schlagendes Herz. 

Langsam löste sich Leon von ihm und rutschte hoch, an seine Seite. 

Sofort drehte sich Jo zu ihm und kuschelte sich an seinen Körper. 

Er fühlte, wie er noch dichter an Leon gezogen wurde, und wie der in dann zärtlich küsste. 

Ein bisschen träge erwiderte Jo den Kuss. Er war nicht wirklich müde, aber sein Körper fühlte sich angenehm schwer an. 

Auch dafür schien Leon ein Gespür zu haben, er löste den Kuss und hielt ihn einfach fest. 

"Hätte ich nie gedacht", murmelte Jo nach einer Weile. 

"Hm - was?" 

"Das hier. Das du der Kuscheltyp bist", wisperte Jo. 

"Stört es dich?" 

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil. Es ist schön." 

"Dann ist gut. Ich mag dich hinterher noch fühlen. Ausklingen lassen." 

Jo nickte. Das mochte er auch. Außerdem genoss er einfach das Gefühl von Leons Armen um sich. Und seine Wärme. Und seinen Geruch. 

Die Geborgenheit, die er ausstrahlte, und die er ihm nie zugetraut hatte. Er konnte einfach fühlen, wie Leon ihn liebte. 

Jo küsste leicht Leons Schulter. 

"Hm", machte Leon genießerisch Mit einer Hand zog er die Decke hoch und breitete sie über die beide aus. 

"Mittagsschlaf?" fragte Jo mit einem leichten Grinsen. 

"Ja, Mittagsschlaf ist gut." 

"Und nachher ne Runde an den Strand?" 

"Und dann zum Abendessen? Das klingt nach einem tollen Plan", stimmte Leon zu und schloss einfach mal die Augen. 

Jo küsste erneut Leons Schulter und brummte zustimmend. Das klang wirklich perfekt. 

Leon knurrte zufrieden. "Und jetzt bleiben wir erst mal liegen." 

Leon knurrte leise. Jo fühlte sich einfach zufrieden, und er war sicher, dass es Leon genauso ging. "Das ist echt... total schön", gab er zu, "mit dir. Ich mein, nicht nur das Zusammenliegen, sondern allgemein." 

Jo küsste erneut Leons Schulter und brummte zustimmend. Das klang wirklich perfekt.


	29. Auf uns

Ganz gemütlich blieben Leon und Jo erst mal liegen, aber irgendwann beschlossen sie das gute Wetter zu nutzen und an den Strand zu gehen. Hier spielten einige der Jungs Volleyball, und Leon und Jo schlossen sich kurzerhand an. 

Ganz ohne Sport ging es einfach nicht, selbst nach einem anstrengenden Spiel nicht, außerdem war es wirklich lustig. 

Erst zum Abendessen gingen sie wieder zurück ins Hotel. 

"Halt mir mal nen Platz frei", bat Jo. "Ich mach schnell nen Massagetermin für nach dem Essen klar." 

"Alles okay?", fragte Leon sofort besorgt nach. 

"Ja, keine Angst. Bin nur ein bisschen steif", sagte Jo beruhigend. 

"Dann ist gut", meinte Leon. "Dann ab mit dir - bis gleich." 

Jo lächelte Leon noch einmal an, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Tisch der Betreuer. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seinen Termin hatte, dann traf er Leon wieder am Buffet. 

"Timo hält uns einen Platz frei", sagte Leon. "Hast du einen Termin bekommen." 

"Ja, klar. Direkt nach dem Essen eine halbe Stunde. Dann werde ich wieder perfekt fit werden. 

Leon lächelte ihn an. "Sehr gut. Wollen wir uns danach dann unten am Strand treffen? Ich hab schon rausbekommen, dass die meisten der anderen zusammen Fußball gucken wollen. Wir werden den Strand wohl ziemlich für uns haben." 

"Fußball muss ich heute nicht wieder gucken. Stand klingt aber ziemlich gut." 

"Dann machen wir das so", sagte Leon. 

Jo lächelte ihn an. "Ich freu mich drauf." 

"Hör auf so zu strahlen Zwerg, sonst küss dich gleich hier vor der Lasagne und den Rosmarinkartoffeln", grinste Leon. 

"Oh, das wollen wir ihnen nicht antun!", lachte Jo leise. "Ich nehm sie lieber mit. Zumindest die Rosmarinkartoffeln." 

"Die kleinen Spanner willst du mitnehmen?" fragte Leon lachend. 

"Du weißt nicht, ob sie nicht weggeguckt hätten." 

"Ach ich kenn doch die kleinen Scheißer", behauptete Leon. "Sehen so harmlos aus, haben es aber faustdick hinter der Schale. Lass dich nur nicht täuschen!" 

"Dann müssen sie vernichtet werden", beschloss Jo und nahm eine Portion Kartoffeln. 

"Du bist wirklich heldenhaft", sagte Leon und warf den Kartoffeln nur einen angeekelten Blick zu. 

"Magst du die nicht?" 

"Nein, ich mag kein Rosmarin." 

"Okay, merk ich mir. Was magst du denn so?" 

"Nudeln. Und Nudeln. Hab ich schon Nudeln erwähnt. Also Nudeln auf jeden Fall. Und Schokopudding", grinste Leon breit. 

"Dann ist die Lasagne nur für dich da", grinste Jo und füllte sich Gemüse und Hähnchengeschnetzeltes auf. 

Immer noch lachend füllte sich Leon von der Lasagne auf, nahm aber auch etwas Salat, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zu ihrem Tisch. 

Wieder saßen sie mit Timo und jetzt auch mit Julian zusammen am Tisch. 

"Ah du hast Leon vor den Kartoffeln gerettet?" fragte Julian nach einem Blick auf Jos Teller. 

"Oh ja, nicht, dass er noch von ihnen angegriffen wird." Er piekte nacheinander in jede Kartoffel. "Jetzt sind sie erstochene und tun dir nichts mehr." 

Julian sah Jo ungläubig an. "Oh man", murmelte er dann und sah zu Timo. "Das kann ja heiter werden, wo die beiden jetzt ein Herz und eine Seele sind." 

"Immerhin sind sie zufrieden", meinte Timo nur. 

"Sind wir", sagte Leon mit vollem Mund. 

"Das kann echt heiter werden", murmelte jetzt auch Timo. 

Jo lächelte ihn an und machte sich dann hungrig über sein Essen her. 

Auch Leon reagierte nicht auf die Sticheleien und begann zu essen. 

Jo vermutete, dass Julian inzwischen was ahnte, aber das war ihm ehrlich gesagt egal. Er wusste ja schon, dass Jule nichts gegen sie haben würde. 

Wenn Leon wollte, konnte er Jule gerne einweihen - das würde er ihm nachher noch sagen. Es wäre nur gerecht. 

Dann hatten sie beide einen Freund, mit dem sie offen reden konnte. 

Gerade, wenn sie nach dem Turnier wieder zu hause sein würden, alleine, würde das sicher helfen. 

"Kommt ihr nachher mit Fußball gucken?" fragte Julian. 

"Nee", schüttelte Jo den Kopf und sah dann etwas unsicher zu Leon. 

Auch Leon schüttelte den Kopf. "Jo und ich haben was anderes vor." 

"Oh - was anderes als Fußball?" 

Diesmal war es Leon der etwas unsicher zu Jo sah. 

Der nickte nur kurz - seinetwegen konnte er es Julian gern erzählen. 

Leon lächelte ihn strahlend an, dann wandte er sich wieder Julian zu. "Ja, wir gehen an den Strand", erzählte er. 

"Strand statt Fußball? Oder gibts da irgendein Public Viewing?" 

"Eher ein Private Viewing", grinste Leon. 

"Wie...?" In Julian arbeitete es nur kurz, dann strahlte er. "Echt?" 

Leon nickte. "Ganz echt." 

"Das ist... das ist toll!" 

"Ist es. Jedenfalls wollen wir deshalb heute Abend in den Strand. Ihr anderen könnt alle schon Fußball gucken", sagte Leon. 

"Keine Sorge, ich ziehe den Fußballabend vor. Und wünsche euch beiden verdammt viel Spaß." 

"Den werden wir haben." 

"Daran hab ich keinen Zweifel." Julian sah die beiden noch einmal an, grinste, und widmete sich wieder seiner Lasagne. 

Auch die anderen aßen nun in Ruhe weiter. 

Jo lächelte leicht, es fühlte sich gut an: Er war mit Leon zusammen, und sie hatten schon zwei Freunde, die das wussten und sich für sie freuten. 

Nach dem Hauptgericht holten sie sich noch etwas Nachtisch. 

Dann musste Jo schon los zu seinem Massagetermin. 

Mit Leon würde er sich direkt danach am Strand treffen. 

So entspannte er sich bei der Massage. Der Physio schaffte es gekonnt die verspannten Stellen zu finden und zu behandeln. 

Es war zum Glück nur eine leicht Verspannung, nichts ernstes. 

So wurde er nach der geplanten halben Stunde entlassen und konnte zu Leon an den Strand gehen. 

Leon hatte recht gehabt, und der Strand war ziemlich leer. 

Die letzten Tage hatten sie oft unter einer Palmengruppe etwas abseits des Hotels gesessen, hier würde Leon sicher auf ihn warten. 

Und tatsächlich fand er Leon dort - neben ihm steckten ein paar Fackeln im Sand und eine Flasche und zwei Gläser standen auf einer Decke. 

Überrascht blieb Jo stehen. Es sah schön aus, so romantisch. Er hätte Leon niemals so romantisch eingeschätzt. 

Aber Leon überraschte ihn immer wieder. Seit ihrer Nacht im Ruheraum. 

"Jo!" Leon hatte ihn jetzt entdeckt und kam auf ihn zu. 

Jo lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Hey." 

"Komm mit", bat Leon ihn leise und griff nach seiner Hand. 

Jo schob seine Finger zwischen Leons und folgte ihm. 

Es war wirklich unheimlich schön, was Leon sich da für ihn ausgedacht hatte. 

"Komm, setz dich", sagte Leon und deutete auf die Decke. 

Jo nickte nur und nahm platz. 

Leon setzte sich eng neben ihn. 

Er griff nach den Gläsern und schenkte ihnen Sekt ein. 

"Sekt?" fragte Jo grinsend. 

"Zur Feier des Tages", nickte Leon. "Ich hätte aber auch Wasser hier." 

"Nein, ein Schluck Sekt ist schon drin", sagte Jo und nahm das Glas entgegen. 

"Dann Prost", lächelte Leon und stieß mit seinem Glas leicht gegen Jos. "Auf uns." 

"Auf uns", sagte Jo. 

Zufrieden trank Leon einen kleinen Schluck, dann lehnte er sich zu Jo und küsste ihn zärtlich. 

Jo schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl und das leichte Prickeln des Sekts. 

Er spürte, wie Leon ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte und ihn noch etwas dichter an sich zog. 

Jo fühlte die Wärme von Leons Körper. 

Und wieder diese angenehme Geborgenheit, die er irgendwie immer fühlte, wenn er bei Leon war 

Leon löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah Jo zärtlich an. "Ich bin so glücklich", wisperte er. 

"Ich... ich auch", erwiderte Jo leise. Er hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass es ausgerechnet Leon sein würde, der ihn glücklich machen würde. 

Leon strich Jo sanft über die Wange. 

"Es ist so schön mit dir", wisperte Jo. 

"Fund ich auch. Mein kleiner Zwerg." 

"Dein Zwerg.. .ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal gern hören würde. Aber es ist echt schön." 

"Weil du jetzt weißt, dass ich es nicht böse meine", sagte Leon sanft. 

"Weil ich weiß, dass du es lieb meinst." 

Leon nickte. "Weil ich dich liebe, Jo", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. 

Schlagartig fing es in Jos Bauch an aufgeregt zu ribbeln. "Weil du mich liebst", wiederholte er leise. "Ich... ich liebe dich auch." 

Leon strahlte und beugte sich wieder vor um Jo zu küssen. 

Nur zu gerne erwiderte Jo den Kuss. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich von Leon halten. Von Leon, seinem Freund, seinem Freund, der ihn liebte.


End file.
